Star Brothers
by GrimmIchiForeva
Summary: Ichigo and his four brothers, Kon, Shirosaki, Getsuga, and Mugetsu, are separated one tragic night while they were still so young. Each of them are forced into different orphanages and adopted by strange new families. Eventually they all end up at the same High School-find out just how crazy things get for the five brothers. MainPairings: GrimmIchi, ShiroIchi, GetsuUlqui, and more
1. Ch1: What's Their Names?

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reaction—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter 1: What's Their Names?**

_Mugetsu – 6 ½ Years old_

_Shirosaki – 3 ½ Years old_

_Getsuga – 3 ½ Years old_

_Kon – a few days old_

_Ichigo – a few days old_

* * *

"Muge! Quit Pushin'! I wanna see the babies too!" The small pale child cried as he pressed back against his older brother's chest.

"No fair, Shiro! I haven't seen 'em yet!" Said older brother grumbled while tugging at the other's arm to pull him away.

The smaller of the two growled and launched at the other, knocking them both to the ground. His tiny hands grabbed fistfuls of soft black hair and started tugging. Mugetsu yelped and thrashed around, kicking his small legs wildly until he finally got the other off of him.

"MOOOMMM!" Mugetsu whined when Shirosaki went to pounce again.

Light footsteps made their way down the hall and the door to the babies' room opened to reveal a beautiful woman. Her fair, peach skin and long orange hair making her look years younger then what she was, and when she fully entered the whole room seemed to glow with love and affection just from her presence.

In her arms was another small child named Getsuga.

He had the same deep orange hair as his mother, but his skin was just as pale as Shiro's: both twins had extremely light skin that was nearly white and both of their eyes set them completely apart from other children because instead of the normal white sclera, it was black, and their pupils were a bright golden color.

Their father, who happened to be a doctor, said it wasn't exactly _normal_, but both boys were healthy and could see just fine so there wasn't any need to panic or make a fuss over it.

Also, another thing that made Getsuga different was the abnormally sharp teeth that sprouted from his gums. He looked just like a little monster from a horror movie.

"Shirosaki! Mugetsu! What are you two doing in here?!" Masaki, or otherwise known as 'Mom', whispered harshly, making sure to keep her voice low so as not to spook the sleeping babies in the crib.

Mugetsu shoved his younger brother off and quickly stood up so he could point an accusing finger at him.

"I just wanted to see our baby brothers, but Shiro was mean and wouldn't lemme!"

"NO! You already saw them! It was my turn!" Shirosaki shouted back, inverted eyes narrowing and tiny fists clenching.

Masaki let out a long, tired sigh and slowly got to her knees before setting down the little bundle in her arms. Getsuga pouted at being put down, but didn't say a word—as usual. He quietly walked up to Shiro, and pointed to himself.

Shirosaki was quiet for a moment as he tried to discern his twin's silent message.

"You wanna see the babies, too?"

Getsuga nodded and let a small smile grace his baby-ish face before turning to his mother. She smiled and nodded to them, saying that it was okay for them to go look.

All three brothers giggled happily and then waddled over to the long cradle. Hidden within the soft blankets were two precious little bundles. Both had bright orange fuzz atop their heads, the same color as Getsuga and Masaki's hair. However, unlike Getsuga, their skin was a healthy peach color like their mother's.

Masaki hummed in amusement when Shirosaki, the little trouble-maker, leaned in and reached through the bars so that he could grab one of their hands.

The baby he grabbed shifted and squeezed his hand back before blinking his eyes open, revealing deep chocolate-brown eyes. The baby let out a happy little squeal when he saw all the people around, which woke the other baby lying beside him.

The second baby shot his eyes open, revealing dark gold eyes which were similar to Shiro and Getsuga's but without the black sclera. When the baby looked around and saw so many people, he immediately felt uncomfortable and began to cry.

Masaki instantly went into mother mode and picked up the precious bundle.

"Awww, my sweet baby, Kon~! No need to be scared! I know your big brothers look mean and scary but they're not, I promise~" She rocked back and forth slowly, gently, and let her soft voice comfort the boy as he finally began to calm.

Mugetsu looked up at them with wide eyes and then tugged at his mother's skirt as he played with his black hair nervously.

"Yes my little, Muge~? What's wrong?" She asked but she never stopped rocking the baby in fear that he would start crying again.

"What's their names?" He asked and the other two brothers looked up, wanting to know the same thing.

"This is your little brother, Kon." She whispered as if it were the biggest secret as she lowered herself so they could get a better look. Kon whimpered a little and started sniffling at the stares he was getting, so Masaki quickly stood up and began rocking him again.

Shiro rolled his eyes and then looked down at the other baby who was still holding his hand and looking up at him with big, bright eyes.

"And what's his name?"

Masaki paused and smiled when she noticed that Getsuga was also reaching in on the other side of the crib to hold the baby's other hand while Mugetsu reached in to pet the super soft orange fuzz atop the baby's head.

"His name is Ichigo."

As if the baby already knew his name, he started giggling as soon as she said it and then he began to squirm around with this cute little smile on his face.

Shirosaki's eyes widened and each brother felt surprised from the pure happiness that radiated from the little bundle.

Mugetsu smiled and also giggled a little from the happy display, but Getsuga took a step back and turned away to try and hide the huge blush covering his face. He wasn't used to feeling such joy from anyone except his mommy, so it took him a second to compose himself. Shirosaki, on the other hand, started laughing out loud and he turned to their mom with this uncharacteristic smile on his usually glaring face.

"I like Ichigo! He's not a big crybaby like Kon!" He said and Masaki couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Babies cry. It's natural." She said with a big smile but Shirosaki rolled his eyes.

"Then why isn't _Ichigo_ crying?" He snapped back as if that was the smartest thing in the world to say.

Mugetsu hummed and pressed his face against the bars of the crib, his big dark eyes staring into Ichigo's.

"Is Ichigo gonna go to school with me tomorrow?" He asked curiously and Masaki had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

She didn't think her little ruffians would take so well to the new additions to the family, especially Shirosaki—He was the trouble-maker of the bunch and always wanted to use violence to solve everything. Getsuga was the same way, but only when he felt that his brothers' were being threatened. Mugetsu, on the other hand, was usually pretty calm, but Shiro always knew how to get under his skin.

Not a day would go by when a little blood wouldn't be spilt.

Shirosaki could always sucker Mugetsu into a fight, one way or another.

But now, seeing her little Shiro holding Ichigo's hand and smiling, it was so surreal. She was glad he accepted the new baby.

"No, lil' Muge~ You're the oldest, so you have to go all by yourself like a big boy. That way you can tell your brothers all about it when you get home, and I'm sure you'll make lots and lots of friends while you're there." She smiled down at them, and Mugetsu couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, Mommy!"

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_FYI: Each brother represents a different version of Ichigo in the anime_

_Ichigo__ is obviously his ordinary self_

_Kon__ is Kon… lol_

_Mugetsu__ is Ichigo's final form during his battle with Aizen_

_Shirosaki__ is his Hollow form_

_Getsuga__ He is actually Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form. The one he used during his fight with Ulquiorra_


	2. Ch2: To the Rescue!

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reaction—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter 2: To the rescue!**

_Mugetsu – 10 years old_

_Shirosaki – 7 years old_

_Getsuga – 7 years old_

_Kon – 4 years old_

_Ichigo – 4 years old_

* * *

~~5 YEARS LATER~~

"Ouch! Go away Shiro!" Kon shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"Crybaby!" Shirosaki snarled as he continued to pull at Kon's bright orange hair.

Getsuga, who happened to be nearby, sighed and tugged at Shiro's arm while shaking his head, trying to get his twin to stop.

Shirosaki growled and pushed the other away, making him fall on his bum, before turning back to his sniffling little brother.

"Quit cryin' all the time and I'll stop!"

"Can't help it!" Kon whined and he got up onto his feet to run away, but he didn't get far before Shirosaki caught him again.

"Shiro! Leave Kon alone!"

Said older brother huffed and immediately let go when that familiar voice reached his ears.

"I was just tryin' to get him ta stop cryin'. No need to get mad, Ichi…" He grumbled as his other little brother stormed up and pushed him away from Kon until he could settle himself between them.

"That's not how you get him to stop! You know that!" Ichigo shouted, his little cheeks puffed out and eyebrows furrowed cutely. Shiro pouted and rolled his eyes before storming away, not wanting to make his precious little brother any more upset.

He'd made the mistake of making Ichigo cry one time—How was he supposed to know that taking Ichi's lollipop would make him upset?—and it broke his heart to see the usually happy baby cry and wail like that, so he promised he wouldn't make Ichigo cry ever again.

Getsuga smirked at Shiro's retreating form and then turned to Ichigo, who nodded at him. He nodded back and then quietly made his way to the other side of the playground where some other kids were playing in the sand.

Ichigo turned to Kon and patted him on the head.

"It's okay Kon. You don't need to cry anymore." Ichigo said with a big grin. Said brother sniffled and quickly wiped away his tears so that he wouldn't seem as weak in front of his twin.

"M'not c-crying!" Kon shouted loud enough for everyone on the playground to hear. He didn't realize how loud he was being until he heard Ichigo laugh. Kon blushed and looked down at his little feet.

"It's okay, Kon." Ichigo said with another laugh, and then he held out his hand to the other. Kon sniffled once more before slowly reaching out to grasp it. "C'mon! Let's go play on the swings!" Ichigo pulled the other away while giggling.

Shirosaki watched them go with a huff, crossing his arms and brooding in the shadow of the playground. He usually liked to hide away somewhere whenever they were in a public place because he didn't like being around people that weren't his brothers.

He didn't understand how Getsuga was able to ignore the stares and taunts from the other kids.

"Heya freak! Whatcha doing over here?"

Speak of the devils…

Shirosaki turned and saw some kids standing behind him. He narrowed his golden eyes and raised his lip in a snarl, but then decided against fighting at the moment. He wasn't in the mood. So he turned back around to watch Ichigo as he pushed Kon on the swingset.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

It seemed the bully wasn't going to leave.

Shirosaki sighed and then stood to his full height to turn and face his enemy. The main bully was about the same height as him—maybe even a little shorter, but he had a lot more mass. Shirosaki knew he could probably get taken down by the bigger kid but Shiro wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Go away! You're annoyin'." He growled and shoved at the kid. The bully growled back and then balled his fist up to punch him. Shirosaki was able to avoid the first two swings, but then the bully ran right into him, causing them both to fall to the dirt.

Shiro covered his face as the fatter boy started hitting him, but he refused to cry out, because he honestly didn't want his brothers getting involved.

It seemed inevitable, however, because little Ichigo's 'protective' senses started tingling. He stopped pushing Kon on the swing, much to the other twin's disappointment, and looked around until he spotted Shirosaki. His eyes widened when he saw the bully beating up on him.

Letting out a little war cry, Ichigo immediately started running towards them.

He didn't care that he was the youngest. Nor did he care that the kid picking on his brother was twice his size, and possibly even twice his age. He just knew that he would come to Shiro's rescue.

Like the superheroes on his favorite TV shows.

"LEAVE SHIRO ALONE!" Ichigo snapped and he started tugging at the kid's hair roughly. He was able to unbalance him and pull him onto his side, but when the kid looked like he was about to get up, Ichigo took a step back and started kicking dirt in his eyes, making him cry out at the stinging pain.

Shirosaki quickly crawled up from under the kid and stood up so that he could help Ichigo out but he huffed out a breath and coughed when another body suddenly collided into him. It was one of the bully's friends. Two other people joined in and Shirosaki panicked when he saw Ichigo get pushed to the dirt. Shirosaki tried to stand up and help his little brother, but two bodies pressed against his and kept him pinned to the ground.

"QUIT IT YOU BUTTHEADS!" Shiro shouted when he saw one of them kick Ichigo in the stomach. His little brother cried out and then whimpered when he saw a fist come towards him. It never actually made it to him though, because Mugetsu came to the rescue!

Along with his fateful sidekick, Getsuga!

It was an all-out children-brawl by that point, and Kon took this as his chance to go crying to Mommy.

~~Later That Day~~

Isshin looked down at his wonderful baby boys with a large grin on his face because, even though they were covered in bandages and sporting many bruises, his boys were able to look up at him and grin back.

They could handle anything thrown their way!

"I'm so proud of you! My wonderful, handsome boys!"

Mugetsu and Ichigo seemed to beam especially bright from the compliment and they ran to cling to their daddy's legs. Shirosaki laughed and patted Getsuga on the back, who looked a little embarrassed from the praise. Meanwhile Kon was tugging at his father's pants nervously while looking around.

"What is it, Kon?" Isshin asked as he collapsed to the ground so that he could gather up Mugetsu, Ichigo, and Kon into his arms and settle them onto his lap.

"Um… Well, didn't you tell us fighting is bad..?" Kon whispered while shifting around nervously. He panicked a little at the glare he got from Shirosaki, but otherwise stayed where he was.

Isshin let out a loud, boisterous laugh as he patted the boy's head in a reassuring manner.

"It's not 'Fighting' if you're protecting one of your brothers! You should always stand up for each other against the bad guys!"

Kon nodded slowly in understanding before a big smile took over his face. Ichigo giggled and tugged at their daddy's scruffy face to get his attention.

"Yeah! Did you see me, dad!? I whooshed in like Superman and beat up the bad guys! It was awesome!"

"Oh really now? So you made the kid go 'BOOM!'" He emphasized the last word by lifting Ichigo into the air. The little berry could do nothing but squeal and giggle until he was put back down to the ground.

Mugetsu let a smirk slip onto his face and he slowly turned his head to look at Shirosaki. Said white-haired brother noticed the look and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not quite sure what his big brother was up to.

"Soo…" Mugetsu started, getting everyone's attention. He reached up and twirled a long black strand of hair around his finger as he looked the other in the eye. "Shirosaki was the…. damsel in distress?"

Everyone looked to said child and then starting laughing when they noticed his whole face lit up a bright neon red.

Shiro got flustered and quickly moved to hide behind Getsuga, but even his trusted twin was giggling at his expense.

Isshin sobered quickly and then gestured for Ichigo to come closer. The berry did so, still laughing all the while until he heard what was being whispered to him. His face broke out into a huge grin and he nodded before making his way to Shirosaki.

Said brother looked up when he felt something tug at his shirt. When he saw that it was Ichigo, he instantly straightened up and fought away the blush that was still struggling to stay on his face from before.

Ichigo smiled up at him and then moved in with his arms stretched wide. Shiro wasn't expecting the hug-attack, but he didn't fight it off when he felt Ichigo's little arms wrap around him. He was almost about to hug him back, maybe, until he heard what his little brother said next.

"Don't worry Shiro! I'll always be there to save you from the bad guys!"

Shirosaki froze and felt his emotions unexpectedly boil over and rage, unfortunately, was what spilled out onto the surface. He shrugged away Ichigo's embrace roughly, almost knocking him over in the process and then began to storm away.

Ichigo pouted and went to go follow Shiro, but Getsuga held him back and shook his head.

He knew his twin would need some space right now and he was sure that Shiro never wanted to really upset Ichigo… He just wanted be the one that protected Ichigo—not the other way around. So it must've rubbed his pride the wrong way when Ichigo said that.

Isshin frowned at the interaction, realizing what must've happened at the same time Getsuga did. He felt a little bad for putting Ichigo up to it, but, then again, he didn't think Shiro would take it quite so seriously.

"Boysss! Honey! Dinner's ready~!" Masaki musical voice echoed throughout the house from the kitchen and everyone's heads snapped up.

The house was instantly a chaos of noise: ranging from happy cheers and stampedes of tiny footsteps, followed by a victorious shout when Isshin beat them to the kitchen.

Ichigo crawled up onto his seat which was between Kon's and Mugetsu's and went to reach for his plate of delicious Spaghetti O's, but he paused when he looked across the table and noticed Shiro's chair was still empty. Looking around, Ichigo waited until everyone else was digging into their food before slipping off the chair to fall underneath the table.

He carefully crawled his way out, making sure to avoid Kon's kicking feet and his Father's long legs. Once he made it out and the coast was clear, he tiptoed his way towards the stairs and to Shiro and Getsuga's room.

The door was ajar and Ichigo was able to peek inside and see that his big brother was curled up in front of the small TV set in his room, playing a racing game on the Playstation he got for his birthday.

Ichigo pursed his lips and silently opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through and then he made his way towards his brother. Shiro must've seen him in the reflection of the TV, because the older of the two suddenly sighed and pressed pause on the game before turning.

"Whadaya want, Ichi?" He grumbled with a bored look plastered on his face.

Ichigo nervously shuffled his feet and then pulled at his own fingers behind his back before answering.

"Mommy said it's dinnertime…"

"Not hungry." Shiro grumbled while relaxing back into the beanbag chair he was sitting in.

Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip, not sure what to say next. He sat down beside his brother and reached out to hold Shiro's hand.

Shirosaki noticed and moved his hand away at first, but when he caught Ichigo's hopeful eyes he relented. Shiro squeezed the tiny hand into his own gently and looked away, refusing to let Ichigo see him blush.

"I'm sorry I made you mad, Shiro." Ichigo admitted and jutted out his lower lip cutely when he noticed Shiro still wouldn't turn towards him.

"M'not mad…" Shiro murmured, voice so soft that Ichigo had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

Ichigo smiled and rested his face against Shiro's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his arm, latching onto it like a little monkey. Shirosaki didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Shiro." Ichigo whispered in the other's ear. Said brother blinked and finally turned towards the little child, his anger from before dissipating gradually. No one, not even Shiro, could possibly stay mad when in the presence of Ichigo's overwhelming, unrelenting, and limitless ebullience.

"Yeah, Ichi?"

Ichigo grinned and then planted a little kiss on his cheek.

Before Shirosaki's head exploded from overheating, he heard Ichigo giggle and say, "You're the bestest brother ever."

Both brothers stared at each other for a while, Shiro's face a bright red and Ichigo had the biggest smile on his face, but they jumped and frowned when they heard stifled laughter by the door.

They quickly looked and saw that all of their brothers as well as their Mommy were squished together in the doorway—looking at them with these big smiles on their faces. Shiro felt like he might die from embarrassment.

Mugetsu and Kon laughed and then ran forward at the same time. They tackled the other two to the ground, creating a squirming, giggling dogpile. Ichigo squealed in delight and clung to Mugetsu as Kon started tickling him. Shiro rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. Getsuga shook his head at the scene and Masaki chuckled.

Her silly little boys.

Everything stilled when a sound suddenly echoed throughout the house.

Three clear, heavy knocks originating from the front door.

Masaki hummed curiously as she looked up at the electric alarm clock sitting by Shiro's bedside.

10:35 pm

"Who could that be at this hour…?" She wondered aloud. Kon immediately got nervous and walked up to his mom's legs, clinging to her jeans with one hand so he wouldn't be far from her.

Everyone else followed quietly as she made her way to the stairs. They made it to the first before Isshin's voice traveled up to them.

"Don't worry, honeyyyy! I got the door~! Make sure the kids brush their teeth and get them ready for bed please~!" He sang up, making her giggle.

"Okay, my looove~!" She sang back and then started ushering her babies back down the hall. She paused, though, when she heard the door open. She was curious, and she wanted to know who it was.

There was silence for a few moments before Isshin finally spoke up.

"What're _you_ doing here…? I thought I told you to stay away from me and my family."

"That's no way to speak to an old friend…"

Masaki felt her brows furrow when she heard the somewhat familiar voice. She straightened herself before slowly creeping towards the railing to peer down below.

Who she saw made her eyes widen and blood run cold.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…


	3. Ch3: What's Your Emergency?

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reaction—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter3: What's Your Emergency?**

_Mugetsu – 10 years old_

_Shirosaki – 7 years old_

_Getsuga – 7 years old_

_Kon – 4 years old_

_Ichigo – 4 years old_

* * *

Ichigo tilted his head and looked up at Mugetsu, not really sure what to do.

Muge shrugged and took Ichigo's hand in his own to comfort him.

The brothers all stood hidden in the hallway, waiting for their mother to come and finish getting them ready for bed, but she seemed frozen. Kon shuffled nervously and clung to the closest arm, which happened to be Shiro's. And said pale brother, for the first time ever, didn't seem to mind when Kon grabbed at him. Getsuga got a bad feeling when he noticed their mom's hands beginning to shake and her eyes were so wide. He'd never seen his mommy look so terrified before.

Getsuga tapped Mugetsu's shoulder and then tilted his head towards the end of the hallway where their parent's room was.

To them that was the safest place—It was where they went if they had bad dreams, so it was their haven.

Mugetsu understood and nodded. He went into 'older brother' mode and quickly herded his siblings further down the hall.

Ichigo squeezed Mugetsu's hand when he looked back to see Masaki giving them a sad look. She smiled softly and made a motion for them to stay quiet and lock the door before bolting down the stairs.

Once they were inside the room, Mugetsu closed and locked the door before he told everyone to go hide. Getsuga quickly ran to the closet and opened it. He motioned for everyone else to get inside.

Ichigo took a step forward but then he and the rest of his brothers jumped and cried out when an extremely loud blast of noise erupted through the entire house. It sounded like it came from downstairs, but it was so powerful that they could feel the vibrations pierce through the ground and travel up into their chests, rattling their little bones and making goose-bumps sprout across their skin.

Ichigo felt his little heart clench when he heard a scream. It was feminine, but it couldn't've been his mommy.

It wasn't possible for his wonderful, cheerful Mother to create such an awful and heart wrenching sound.

"M-Mugetsu…?" Ichigo whimpered.

He was scared.

They _all_ were.

Mugetsu felt his hand shake nervously and he looked around quickly. He clenched his fists in determination when he saw what he was looking for, unintentionally squeezing Ichigo's hand a little hard. Ichigo winced, but Mugetsu didn't seem to notice as he released him and ran towards the desk by their parent's bed.

Shirosaki frowned and quickly pushed Getsuga and Kon into the closet before grabbing Ichigo to pull him inside as well. They were barely able to fit and they left the door open enough to watch as their brother grabbed hold of the wireless house phone that sat beside the large king-sized bed. Ichigo instantly clung to Shirosaki and stared up with wide eyes which were beginning to fill with tears.

Shiro quickly looked over at Kon to see that he was also about to break into tears, but Getsuga was trying to comfort him as best he could. Shirosaki sighed and pulled Ichigo into a tight hug, letting the little boy clutch at him with tiny fingers.

Mugetsu looked at his scared brothers before returning his attention to the big house phone in his hands. He took in a deep breath to calm himself before turning it on. He started dialing the numbers that his father had taught him—and judging by his Mother's screams, this was definitely one of those emergencies that Dad told him about.

Just as he finished pressing the third and last button, there was another one of those loud blasts of noise, making him practically jump out of his skin and the phone slipped from his quivering fingers.

Ichigo and the others couldn't help the small yelp of surprise and Kon released a small wail at the noise.

Mugetsu quickly retrieved the phone from the floor to hear the first couple of rings.

He suddenly felt even more terrified than before because now he could no longer hear his Mother's voice. There was nothing, just a hushed silence which blanketed the entire house.

"_911. What's your emergency?" _

Mugetsu nearly dropped the phone again in surprise when the sudden voice pierced the thick silence.

"Y-yes. Uhm. I-I don't know what's going on." He stuttered nervously, not really sure what to say.

"_Well tell me your name."_

"M-Mugetsu…"

"_Okay Mugetsu. Where are you?"_

"I'm h-home." He choked out, on the verge of tears.

He heard the man on the other line shift a little before speaking up again.

"_Mugetsu. I need you to calm down and tell me where you live so I can send help."_

Said boy looked over to his brothers, looking them each in the eye before his eyes finally landed on Ichigo's teary ones. Determination suddenly flooded through him and he took a deep breath and released it through his nose, calming his nerves enough to speak without his voice shaking.

"We live on 15 Hollow street in Karakura. Big, blue house."

"_Okay thank you. Someone is on their way now."_

Mugetsu nodded, not really realizing at the time that the person couldn't actually see him.

"_Now tell me, Mugetsu, is everything okay? Where're your parents?"_

"Mom and Dad are downstairs. Someone knocked on the door and me and my brothers ran to Mommy's room. Then we heard really loud noises and then—"

Mugetsu instantly went quiet when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked up to see that his brothers heard it as well. He was about to join them in the closet, but he could already tell that he wouldn't be able to fit.

Kon whimpered when Mugetsu started to quietly close the door for them. He put up a finger in a 'shushing' motion before completely closing it.

"_Mugetsu. Talk to me. What's going on?"_

Said boy quickly squirmed his way underneath the bed before putting the phone back to his ear. He briefly wondered if the person on the other line could hear his heart as it pounded away at his chest.

Blood roared in his ears and he gulped down the nervous lump in his throat before finally whispering into the phone.

"Someone's coming…"

"_Stay calm. The police are almost to your house, okay? Try not to make any noise and keep the phone on so I can help you if you need it."_

Mugetsu hummed in the positive, not feeling brave enough to actually form words, especially when he peeked under the blanket which hung over the bed to see the light from beneath the door being blocked by the shadow of two large feet.

He bit his lip to keep from whimpering as he heard the doorknob turn. He was thankful that he remembered to lock the door when he heard it rattle a few times.

He held his breath, wondering what would happen next, though he let it out when he saw the feet retreat further back. He nearly sighed in relief but it turned into a startled gasp when a loud BANG erupted from the door and it started shaking on its hinges.

The person was trying to break down the door!

"H-he's trying to get in! What do I do!?" Mugetsu whispered quickly, dark eyes wide and moistening with unshed tears.

"_Do you think you'd be able to climb out a window? If you can get outside then you can go to a neighbor's house and shelter there."_ The nice person on the phone said, but Mugetsu shook his head.

"I don't know if two of my brothers can do that! B-but we'll try."

"_How many brothers are with you?"_

"I have four brothers…" He answered as he crawled out from under the bed. He froze as another burst of force rammed against the door, but when it didn't open he continued forward until he could open the closet.

Ichigo unlatched himself from Shiro at the sight of Mugetsu and ran to hug him.

Mugetsu hugged him back briefly before shoving him towards the window.

"Open the window and start climbing out—all of you. Someone's trying to get in."

They all nodded and went to do as they were told. Shirosaki waited until the other two got out before following. Getsuga opened the window for Ichigo and made sure he didn't hurt himself as he climbed out onto the large shingles which covered the roof. The window peeked out from the side of the house, right onto part of the roof, so it wasn't hard to crawl onto it, but it was sometimes slippery and hard to walk across without sliding.

To be on the safe side, each of them decided to crawl along the roof so they could have better balance.

Mugetsu watched as Shirosaki crept out of the window and he was about to join him, but he froze up when he heard another BAM and this time it was followed by a CRASH.

He looked back and saw the silhouette of a man in the now empty doorway.

The man bolted forward to try and catch him, but Mugetsu reacted quickly by chucking the phone at the badguy's head.

It hit its mark and actually stunned the stranger long enough for Mugetsu to crawl out the window.

"Climb into the tree!" Mugetsu called but Getsuga and Shiro were already helping Ichigo and Kon crawl onto the branch which hung over the roof.

By the time he got to the tree he looked back and saw the dark shape of the man trying to squeeze his way out of the window, but he stopped when the sound of sirens reached his ears.

Mugetsu heard him curse under his breath before retreating back into the house.

Shirosaki held out his hand to help Mugetsu climb up into the tree as well.

All five brothers huddled close to each other in the large tree as they waited for help to arrive, each one shedding tears of frustration at not being able to do anything but run out of pure fear.

~~After the Officers Get Them Down~~

Mugetsu sighed as he finally finished telling the Officer what happened. The woman nodded her head and jotted a few things down on the electronic pad she had with her. She was tall with dark skin and long purple hair with violet colored eyes to match. She also looked much too young to be a cop, but looks could be deceiving.

Ichigo pouted and stared up at the woman with huge, teary eyes until she finally looked up. Her instant reaction was to melt into that overwhelmingly cute expression.

"Aww, whatsa matter, dearie?" She cooed while getting down on her knees so she could hug the little boy.

Ichigo sniffled and clung to the woman.

"Where's my mommy!?" He wailed and that made Kon start tearing up as well. Shirosaki flinched at the sight and he wanted desperately to cheer him up, but he also wanted to know what happened to his parents.

So far the crowd of officers that suddenly appeared at their house had completely searched the area as well as the neighborhood for the badguy, but they couldn't find anything, and they had been especially careful about the children. Whenever one of them would ask about their parents, nobody seemed to want to answer them.

This woman seemed to be no different. She closed her eyes and sighed as she released the boy. She kept quiet as she eyed each boy in turn before returning her gaze to Ichigo.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly with a small smile.

"Ichigo…" Said boy mumbled while looking up at her shyly.

Her smile turned bittersweet as she moved to sit beside him and his brothers.

"My name's Yoruichi."

Ichigo remained silent for a little while before he reached out and took the woman's hand into his own. He squeezed it as he looked up at her.

"Yoruichi… Can I please see my mommy…?"

The woman let out a long breath that she'd been holding and then steeled herself for what she was about to say—it wasn't that she's never given out bad news before—to wives, sure. Husbands, yes. Family members, of course. But to little children…

"Ichigo… Sweetie… I'm afraid you're not going to be able to see your mommy…"

Ichigo's brow scrunched up and he looked around in thought. Shirosaki and Mugetsu seemed to understand what she was saying and sorrow instantly filled their faces. Getsuga caught on after a second of thought and rivers of tears immediately began to pour from his eyes and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"But… Why? Is she mad at us? Did we do something wrong?" Ichigo asked, still confused.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that, sweetie. She's—"

"Can you tell her I'm sorry!? Please!? I wanna see her! I'm sorry if I made her mad!" Ichigo cried out and grasped the woman's wrist with both of his hands as tears started welling up and then sliding down his cheeks.

"SHE'S _DEAD_ ICHIGO! She's gone forever! She's never coming back!" Mugetsu yelled suddenly, making the others jump. Ichigo released the woman and then looked up at his oldest brother in disbelief.

"But she _can't _die! Mom's a superhero…" Even though he wanted to believe it, he knew it wasn't true and completely broke down into high-pitched sobs. The four brothers hugged each other as they cried, trying to comfort each other while soaking up the comfort at the same time.

Kon, on the other hand, just sat beside them, eyes blank and unseeing.

Out of all of the brothers, you would think that he'd be taking it the hardest—and perhaps he was, but he wouldn't let it show…

Yoruichi felt herself tearing up at the scene and she wanted to help, but she wasn't sure how.

Once they'd quieted down, Ichigo turned back to the woman and asked another question.

"I-is… Is daddy dead too?" He spoke hesitantly, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Yoruichi shook her head, "I don't think so. We couldn't find his body, so he may still be alive. We have people looking for him as we speak." She explained with a slight smile, glad that she could give him a little bit of good news, even if it wasn't the best.

"O-ok…"

Mugetsu detached himself from his brothers to stand in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What's going to happen now?"

Yoruichi stared up at the child for a long time, violet eyes locked with dark brown—almost black eyes.

When his glare never faltered, she finally caved.

"Unfortunately, unless your father is found in a month's time, you'll become 'Dependents of the State' and be placed into foster care."

Mugetsu seemed to understand what she was saying to a point, but there was still some confusion swirling in his eyes.

"So we're _orphans_ now?" Shirosaki asked with his fists clenched. Out of all the brothers, he seemed to have the most understanding of what was going on, and it made Yoruichi a little curious. "Like that annoyin' Annie girl on TV?!"

Yoruichi raised a brow at that and tried not to smirk, because nothing about the situation should've been amusing.

"Wellll… You won't be living in a run-down place with a mean old witch, nor will you have to sing songs all day." Well there she goes making jokes anyway. Nice...

Shirosaki huffed and crossed his arms. He still didn't like the idea of sharing a home with anyone other than his brothers.

"However, while we look for your father, your cousin, Kaien, has agreed to look after you guys." She said, hoping it would be good news to them. They all instantly recognized the name and their faces filled with life and hope, which made Yoruichi's heart ache all the more.

"Kaien? I've met him before! He's really nice! Why can't we just stay with him?" Mugetsu asked, finally relaxing his arms so he was no longer towering over the woman, who was still sitting on the ground, to try and intimidate her.

His brothers smiled hopefully at that, preferring the idea of staying with the only other family they knew of.

Yoruichi shook her head with a sad frown.

"He can't… He just recently turned 18 and he's barely able to make enough money to support himself, let alone 5 hungry children." Her eyes filled with sympathy when all their faces fell and their hope started slipping away. "I'm sorry, boys. Even if he fought for you in court, no judge would agree to it… As sick and wrong as it is, we all know that you guys would be happier with a big family that could give you everything you want instead of just scraping by with what little he'd get in child support… Don't worry, boys. We'll find you a good home." She knows that most of the things she said went completely over their little heads, but it seemed that the calming reassurance in her voice got them to relax and accept their fate.

With a soft grunt she picked herself up and then reached out towards the youngest two. Ichigo instantly took her hand and Kon hesitated before taking hold as well.

"C'mon, sweeties. Let's get you guys something nice to eat and I'll take your to your cousin."

Ichigo nodded and then reached his free hand to Shirosaki who still looked a little upset and angry, but he didn't show any reluctance when taking Ichigo's hand. As tough as he acted, Ichigo knew he would need as much comforting as any of them.

Getsuga and Mugetsu followed behind at a slower pace, watching over their brothers in silence.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_FYI: The next few chapters are going to be rather short as I skip to each brother_


	4. Ch4: Single-Minded Ignoramus

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reaction—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter4: Single-Minded Ignoramus**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki__ – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

~~11 YEARS LATER~~

"Hey, snowflake, pass the chips."

Pale lips spread into a crooked smile and said 'snowflake' shifted in the cushioned lawn chair in which his long limbs were splayed to reach for the plastic table a few feet away.

"'Ere ya go, smurf."

The man lounging beside him on the other chair, wearing nothing but swim trunks, smirked and took the offered bowl.

"Ya know, you should start comin' up with better nicknames. Ya can't keep using 'Smurf' all the time."

Dark, golden eyes rolled.

"But it compliments your bright-ass, blue hair~"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Chalkface."

The grin was back as Shirosaki squeezed a generous amount of sunscreen into his palm before spreading it across his pasty-white skin. He paused briefly when his fingers brushed against the scar on his forearm. He looked down and slowly traced the outline of the burnt skin. It had faded over the years to a very light grey and was barely visible now, but if you looked close enough then you could see it's star shape.

He's had the scar for as long as he could remember.

He knew that he'd been adopted from an orphanage, but that seemed like such a long time ago now. The only thing he knew was that he'd been separated from his real family and ever since that day it felt like he had an empty, gaping hole inside himself.

He shook his head before he could be sucked into memories that he could barely hold on to anymore.

"So, what, ya wan' me ta call you by yer name r' somethin', _Grimmjow_."

Said man raised his upper lip and made a gagging sound.

"Blegh. No. Nickname is fine! _You_ callin' me by my name makes my skin crawl."

Shirosaki let out a loud laugh, which had Grimmjow chuckling as well and once they calmed down, a comfortable silence settled between them.

They lay peacefully in the sun, soaking up the delicious heat until someone just _had _to come through the sliding glass door, disturbing the very, _very_ rare silence that occurred between these two only once in a blue moon.

Grimmjow opened his piercing blue eyes and looked across the pool only to see their youngest brother, Ulquiorra, making his way towards them.

"The emo-prude's comin'…." Grimmjow whispered to his companion, making the other smirk.

"How can you just laze around when we still need to finish unpacking the house?" The pale, dark-haired teen snipped while his accusatory, green orbs glared down at the two lazy lumps. He towered over the two lounging forms, blocking the sun's rays from reaching them, which only served to piss them off.

"'Cause we already finished unpackin' our own shit, and let's see… There's what… like _ten_ of us, which is includin' our great n' powerful father, who is probably in there gettin' everything set up _exactly_ how he wants it. I think me n' Grimm would just get in the way." Shirosaki finished his little speech with a raised brow and satisfied stretch.

Grimmjow decided to add to that before Ulquiorra could speak up, "Look man, 8 pairs of hands should be plenty ta get everythin' set up. Why would you guys need us?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and the tiniest hint of a frown marred his neutral mask.

"_Because…_ Starrk has already passed out in his room—none of his bags are unpacked, Halibel refuses to pick up anymore boxes because she broke a nail, Neliel is still working on her own room, Szayel is crying over the case of broken glass beakers that Nnoitra knocked over, and Yammy overexerted himself trying to show off how many boxes he could pick up at once which caused him to hurt his back so he has to lay flat for the rest of the day. You two are coming with me. _Now._"

Grimmjow and Shirosaki let out a growl/sigh, but otherwise did as they were told.

"Never wanted ta move to this sucky town anyway…" Shiro grumbled as he shrugged on the red t-shirt he'd abandoned by the table.

"Yeah… Hopefully this school will be better'n ours was at least. That principle was gettin' really sick of us." Grimmjow replied with a thoughtful expression as he recalled Barragon's multiple threats of expulsion.

Shiro shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Who _cares_? This is our senor year! We're gonna breeze right through! an' ya know what the best part is?" At this Grimmjow let a wide, feral smirk spread across his lips because he knew exactly what his brother was about to say. "Since we're startin' fresh in a new school, tha' means there's plenty of ass we have yet to fuck~"

"Amen ta that, snowflake~" He laughed.

Ulquiorra, who was silently leading the way to the living room, shook his head and nearly sighed at the troublesome duo.

"So we goin' by the same rules this time?" Grimmjow asked while digging his fingers through unruly blue hair.

"Yeah. Call dibs—but if they say no it's up to the other to 'pick up the slack'. And ya can't double-dip."

"Agreed. I remember last time ya double-dipped. Fuckin' hilarious!"

"Don't remind me…" Shirosaki felt a shiver roll up his spine just from the tiny memory that flashed across his mind.

"Let's make the goal for this month three."

Shirosaki raised a brow at that. "_Three_? 'Aint that a bit low?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "We're new ta the school, so we gotta mark our territory first and see who's around."

The other nodded in agreement before a lecherous grin spread across his pale face.

"So whadaya gonna use as your mark?"

Grimmjow tilted his head back and tapped his chin in thought.

"Hmmmm… Blue gel bracelet."

"Playin' it safe this week then?"

"Well yeah, duh. Don't wanna get slapped on my first week here—I've got a whole year ta get the school population pissed at me~"

"You're a _terrible_ influence." Shirosaki cackled with the biggest smirk on his face, making Grimmjow roar with laughter.

Ulquiorra's frown deepened at what he heard. He never understood why his brothers played that stupid game of theirs. It was degrading and made them both look like a couple of douchebags.

They would prowl around the school, checking out every female _and_ male to see who was the hottest of the bunch. They would call dibs on the ones that piqued their interest, and if they did that they would have to immediately start hitting on the target. If said target didn't like him then it was up to the other brother to try and get them into bed—whether they called dibs on the person or not—it didn't matter. If the person _still_ said no, then the brother that originally called dibs could 'Mark their territory' and make it so the person was personally theirs to pursue.

Usually if the person says no to both of them, the brothers would just move on, but there were cases where either Grimmjow or Shirosaki would _really_ want to fuck the person. And they weren't allowed to 'double-dip'—which meant that once they fucked the person they couldn't do it with them again.

They get in and get out.

Not to say that the other brother couldn't get in on the action as well. But if they both touched the person, then they rarely ever spoke to them again. There was a time when Shirosaki became interested in a certain teen with orange hair, so he ended up fucking him more than once. The teen—whose name was Mabashi—had made it his mission to make Shiro's life a living hell when he wouldn't go out with him again.

It became obvious after the incident that Shirosaki had a _thing_ for people with orange hair. Grimmjow eventually seemed to also adopt the strange taste in hair-color—saying it complimented his own hair—and it became widely known throughout the family, as well as the school.

Soon enough people were actually _dying_ their hair orange just to get a chance with the hot duo.

Annoyingly enough, it worked too. Teens that they had originally overlooked suddenly became appealing to them.

Single-minded ignoramuses.

Anyway—naturally, if one of the rules were broken, not only would it cause a bit of drama and chaos, but the brother who broke the rule was to be punished.

Nnoitra had eagerly agreed to be the enforcer of their stupid little game.

"You guys are a couple of Neanderthals…" Ulquiorra said before leaving them to finish unpacking the pile of boxes by the front door.

Shiro and Grimmjow shared a look before bursting out into laughter.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…


	5. Ch5: Trouble-Making Pyromaniac

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter5: Trouble-Making Pyromaniac**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga__ – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Black polished nails dug into long, hip-length strands of orange locks to try and untangle the thick tresses. Getsuga's golden eyes looked up over his ever present sunglasses to watch as his foster father, Ryuken Ishida, took another bite out of his meal.

He was cold, calculating, and had perfect posture. Everything about him breathed 'perfection', and he expected nothing less from his sons. Getsuga looked over to his brother, Uryuu, and pursed his lips when he realized that the teen had yet to touch his food; He was staring intently down at his full plate with this broken look in his eyes.

Getsuga had already eaten everything on his plate, and was merely waiting to be excused from the table.

Ryuken looked up and sighed when he also noticed Uryuu's lack of consumption.

"Eat up or you'll get sick. I won't have my son falling ill the night before his first day of class."

Uryuu huffed out a short breath that sounded suspiciously like a snort and looked as if he wanted to say something, but he bit his tongue and did as he was told. Getsuga unknotted the last lock of hair then picked at his nails as he observed his foster brother.

He'd been like this since they'd moved to the new house four days ago.

Getsuga could understand why he was upset: Leaving all your friends behind and starting from scratch on your senor year wasn't the best feeling, but he usually knew better than to do anything that would disappoint father. Even _Getsuga_—the trouble-making, pyromaniac—knew better than to upset Ryuken so blatantly.

"Getsuga, you are dismissed. Go to your room and make sure you have everything packed for your classes tomorrow and then you are free to do as you wish." Ryuken ordered when he finally finished his own food. Said teen bowed his head respectfully and then grabbed his plate before heading for the kitchen. His father's eyes followed his form over the rim of square-shaped glasses while sipping his blood-red wine.

Once Getsuga was upstairs and behind the safety of his bedroom door he finally released the breath he'd been holding, letting all the muscles in his shoulders relax. He always felt like he had to be on guard when he was around his foster father, and he _hated_ it.

He hated this stupid house.

He hated his stupid brother, Uryuu.

Most of all, he hated how he could barely remember his real brothers…

He began hating his entire life as soon as Ryuken stepped foot in that orphanage.

Sure, Getsuga remembered being at that damned orphanage—but barely.

The bed made a quiet squeak when his body collapsed on top of it. He tore off his sunglasses and tossed them to the side, not caring that they toppled to the ground. He then began rolling up his right sleeve until the mark on his forearm was revealed.

Polished fingers gently traced the dark markings which covered up the rough, burnt skin beneath.

This scar was the only thing that reminded him of his life before Ryuken and Uryuu.

He didn't have pictures of his family, nor had he been able to keep in contact with any of them. It pissed him off that he couldn't even remember their names anymore… All he could do was picture four blurry figures. No distinctive facial features or voices, just the color of their hair and eyes. He could somewhat remember two of them with orange hair like him but one had deep brown eyes while the other had a light shade of gold. Another brother had long black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. And the last one—he couldn't remember a hair color, but he could clearly see black on gold eyes, just like his own, glaring back at him.

Getsuga sighed as his fingers traced the star shape on his arm for the fifth time.

When the five brothers had found out that they were going to be put into separate orphanages, they all panicked. Getsuga couldn't remember which of them had the brilliant idea to mark themselves, but it didn't matter—he just knew that each of them had passed around a lighter and let the metal get hot enough to scar the skin of their arms.

They'd decided on the shape of a star because a star had five points, and there were five of them. So it made the most sense.

After Getsuga turned 18 a few months back, he'd decided to go and get the fading mark tattooed because he never wanted to forget about his missing brothers. He hoped sometime in the future he might run into them.

Shaking his head, Getsuga jumped up and walked around his room, trying to find something that could distract him from the haunting thoughts.

He dug around in his new, nearly empty closet until he ran into a few familiar supplies.

A Bunsen burner, which he'd stolen from his previous school's science lab, as well as some basic chemicals he'd ordered online weeks ago. Getsuga let a large smirk split his face and his golden eyes sparked with mischief.

He gathered the supplies and carefully placed them in a smaller box. He didn't forget to snatch up his thick rubber gloves but he forewent the goggles—learning a while back that his unique eyes actually nullified noxious fumes.

He'd run into that little tidbit of information when he accidentally spooked his lab partner during an assignment. He hadn't put his goggles on all the way yet, and the dumbass had poured a bit too much hydrogen sulfate into the concoction of other chemicals. Putrid gas instantly flooded the room and, thankfully, the students were rushed out in time. Most of them only complained that their eyes stung and their throat felt scratchy but Getsuga felt none of that. He was fine—and yet he was one of the closest to the reaction!

After that, Getsuga started experimenting on himself and he soon realized that he had a very high tolerance to chemical reactions. Although his eyes and lungs were protected by most chemicals, his skin was actually extremely sensitive to any liquid that wasn't water.

Not surprising, but he still had to learn that the hard way.

Getsuga chuckled to himself and then quickly scurried off to the balcony located on the other side of his room. It was the only bedroom which had one and Getsuga had fought tooth and nail to have it.

Because he refused to use his voice, he'd made his point clear by placing traps by the door while they were moving in. Ryuken relented only because he knew exactly why the teenager wanted it. It was the most obvious source of ventilation for Getsuga to play with his chemicals.

He was lenient about Getsuga's little hobby as long as he didn't endanger anyone else.

Getsuga closed the sliding glass doors behind himself and settled down onto the concrete flooring. The smirk returned with full force as he grabbed the metal container filled with potassium permanganate and then he nearly giggled in glee when he picked up the bottle of sulfuric acid.

Let the exploding begin~

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and added this to their follow list! _

_I appreciate it and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this~!_


	6. Ch6: Fragile Heart

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter6: Fragile Heart**

_Mugetsu__ – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Dark, steely eyes stared down at the piles of paper lying atop his desk, expression blank and thin lips set into a stiff line.

Mugetsu _despised_ paperwork.

It was completely useless in his opinion. What with technology blossoming like it was nowadays—what in the world was paper still doing around, besides cluttering up his desk!?

An irritated grunt made its way up his throat but then he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Mugetsu retreated into his own mind and thought back to the reason WHY he was going through this nonsense.

His brothers.

He quickly moved to the far corner of his tiny studio apartment and dug around in the few boxes he'd brought with him until he found what he was looking for. Callused fingers gently caressed the hard leather of the violin case he had cradled in his lap. He let his nails absently scratch at the clasp before finally opening it to reveal his instrument.

The black paint was beginning to wear down from years of use, revealing the pale wood beneath, and there were clear patches along the neck of the violin where his fingers usually lay. A small smile danced across his lips before disappearing.

He lifted his precious violin until he could grab the paper lying beneath it. He hated touching the fragile paper for too long because he was scared he'd lose it, but he loved looking at it.

Clasped between his gentle fingers was a small photo and in that photo were seven smiling faces: him, his four brothers, and his parents. They were all looking at the camera with huge grins spread across their lips.

He sighed through his nose and ran a single finger over the photo, circling over each face that he knew and loved.

He could still hear Kon's high pitched voice as he cried to their mommy—could still see Getsuga's smirk as he set fire to their father's beard—Shirosaki's glare as he picked on Kon—and then there was Ichigo.

Mugetsu's smile came back full force when he thought of his youngest brother. The boy had been a bottomless pit of happiness. Just being around him could turn your frown upside down, almost as if he was magnet for negativity; He would suck it all away and absorb it, leaving behind nothing but good feelings.

He was pretty sure that both Kon and Ichigo wouldn't remember him because they'd been so young when they were separated, but that didn't mean he would give up!

Mugetsu snapped his gaze towards the door when he heard the doorknob turn only to stick because it was locked. He quickly placed the photo back under his instrument before closing the case and standing to his feet. It took him only about six steps before he was on the other side of the tiny studio.

Once he swung the door open, two figures immediately entered without any prompting needed.

"Welcome." Mugetsu greeted, but he only got nods in return. "Hm… I thought you guys weren't comin' by until later tonight."

Two pairs of ebony eyes locked on him and stared, making him shift uncomfortably before they starting gazing around the tiny apartment—which was still pretty much barren, except for the small pile of boxes and the sad attempt at a living room. Mugetsu had been able to get a small reclining chair as well as a 15 inch, flat screen television. But there was no cable box and no game systems set up…

Pitiful.

That was the first word that came to mind.

Mugetsu gave them a lopsided grin and nearly chuckled at their deadpanned stares.

"I figured you would've at least had everything unpacked by now… You moved in two days ago." His ever snarky and uncouth foster brother, Tensa, was the first to break the silence. Mugetsu rolled his eyes and then reached out to ruffle the shorter man's hair. Tensa visibly cringed at the treatment and quickly smacked his hand away.

"I've been busy getting all the paperwork completed for my new job, so unpacking was kinda the last thing on my mind." Mugetsu explained and looked up at his foster father just in time to see him smirk.

"You excited about tomorrow?"

Mugetsu's face split into a giant grin. He couldn't help but quiver in anticipation because tomorrow would be the first time he'd seen his brothers in 11 years!

Or so he hoped.

Previously—about 3 years ago to be exact—Mugetsu had tried to find the boys all by himself. He thought, '_How hard could it be, right?_' But he'd only been able to dig up small amounts of information before completely losing track of them.

He never gave up though.

He wanted to see them so bad that it literally hurt sometimes.

When Mugetsu was younger and still in the orphanage, the stress and depression he felt at losing his family actually weakened his body and gave him a slight heart condition known as Acute Coronary Syndrome. It was one of the less severe cases, but he still wound up having a heart attack at one point. He was immediately rushed to the emergency room.

Amazingly enough the day after he returned from the hospital, a mysterious man came to adopt him. His name was Zangetsu. The man was extremely tall with light tan skin and dark waves of hair spilled over his shoulders while a few strands fell across his face to hide away his scruffy face. He also wore these flashy looking sunglasses making him even more mysterious-looking.

The man was odd, but Mugetsu never complained. He was grateful to Zangetsu for taking him in. It helped fill the some of the loneliness he felt after losing his whole family.

A few months later and his stress levels had nearly gone away. His new foster father was a very patient and understanding man, and, while Tensa acted like a spoiled brat sometimes, his new brother was always there to lend an ear.

Skip forward a few years and 18 year old Mugetsu finally decided to take some real action in finding his brothers.

Without letting Zangetsu know, he'd snuck away and took a bus to travel back to his home town in Karakura. Mugetsu visited every orphanage in the area to see if they had any records of his brothers, but he couldn't find anything. Not a damn thing.

It was really odd and a little suspicious.

Of course, Zangetsu freaked out when he realized his adopted son had run away. He phoned the police and a few days later Mugetsu found himself being shoved in the back of a police cruiser.

Funny thing was, the cop ended up being the same woman from the night his parents were taken.

Yoruichi Shihouin.

She'd recognized him after he started talking to her, and they had a long conversation about what he was up to. She said she was more than willing to help out—and she actually knew where a couple of his brothers were living.

He'd begged her to tell him, but she wouldn't cough up the information.

She'd only smirked at him and said to wait just a little while longer.

Mugetsu didn't know what she meant until a few months ago.

Yoruichi had showed up at his doorstep with papers saying he could get a position teaching at a high school. Of course, he always wanted to be an Art professor—and she knew that—so Mugetsu was absolutely giddy about the offer, but it gets better! Yoruichi told him that she'd also arranged for his brothers to attend the high school as well.

Let's just say Mugetsu's poor, fragile heart almost popped from the shock.

He looked up at Zangetsu with a huge grin and quickly jumped forward to give him a big bear hug. Tensa chuckled at the shocked look on his father's face and quickly picked up the fallen sunglasses before they could get crushed when Mugetsu started spinning.

"I'm so fucking excited!" Mugetsu exclaimed once he finally put the man down. "Not only do I get to teach an art class but it's gonna be at the same school with my long lost brothers!"

Tensa scoffed and flipped back the piece of his short, curly black locks that always fell in his face.

"I feel like we should be filming your life for a soap opera…"

Mugetsu laughed and ruffled his hair again, knowing how much it agitated the older male.

"You guys wanna go out to eat?"

Zangetsu shook his head and then reached out to take back his glasses.

"No, it's fine. We just wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay. We'll come by tomorrow as well to see how your first day went."

Tensa nodded and clasped Mugetsu's shoulder encouragingly, making the taller man beam at them.

"You guys are the best. Thanks for everything, old man."

The eldest of them nodded and then turned towards the door, signaling their departure. Tensa patted his shoulder one last time before following his father out the door.

Mugetsu's smile stayed fitted to his face as he closed and locked the door but it dropped as soon as he turned and spotted the papers he had yet to fill out.

"Dammit… Those little jerks better be there tomorrow." He grumbled but his eyes softened when fond memories flooded his mind.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_I know these chapters are rather uneventful… _

_And sorry if this chapter was rushed and a little hard to read_

_I wanted to kinda quickly run through the basics of his life before jumping to the next person_

_But don't worry the next chapter is actually where the excitement begins!_

_Also, if anyone's interested in being my Beta just send me a message_

_Thanks guys! And I really appreciate all the reviews and follows!_

_Also FYI: If you're interested in seeing what the brothers all look like, I went ahead and illustrated them. It's on the story's cover_


	7. Ch7: Cower Like a Little Baby

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter7: Cower Like a Little Baby**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon__ – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

The soft squeal of a door sounded around the quiet room, not quite loud enough to disturb the slumbering figure on the bed but enough to make the two intruders hesitate at the doorway. When nothing happened they snickered to each other and then the pitter patter of small feet could be heard as they rushed forward. Both children paused at the edge of the bed and had to get on their tippy-toes in order to see their target's face.

Short, choppy, orange hair was in complete disarray and thin lips were parted to let soft snores pass through.

"He still asleep?" A quiet, feminine voice asked, and the other person nodded before gesturing for the bucket of ice in her hand. She handed it over to her redheaded partner without hesitation. The boy let a large smirk devour his face before bringing the bucket up over his head and with a loud battle-cry, he tipped it over, pouring its contents all over the poor teen laying oh-so peacefully in the bed.

A second later and the whole house was a cacophony of screams and laughter due to the three trouble-makers which resided within.

The man of the house, also known as Urahara Kisuke, who had been calmly making his morning coffee, raised a brow at the noise but then chuckled.

"3… 2… 1…" He whispered under his breath, smile still in place, and, just as he finished saying it, all three hooligans came barreling into the kitchen. "Ehhh~ Can't you guys wake up like normal children?" He griped playfully as his youngest son, Jinta, dove under the table in order to escape the eldest sibling's outstretched hands.

"Get back here, you little shit! I'm gonna wring your neck!"

"DADDDD! HELPPP!"

Said 'dad' only laughed and waved off the pleading whine with an air nonchalance about him.

"You got yourself into this mess~" He looked down when he felt small hand tugging at his dark green sweatpants. "Yes my darling Ururu?" The little, dark-haired girl quietly pointed towards cabinet where they kept the cereal. It was her way of saying she was hungry.

She was a child of few words, but when asked direct questions she would always answer in a polite way. Out of all three children, she was the most calm and level-headed—but lord help you if you somehow managed to get her angry.

"Okeedokee, sweetheart!"

As soon as he finished fixing her cereal, he turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw that Kon, his eldest, had finally caught Jinta and was sitting atop the poor boy's chest. They were both soaked down to the bone and a puddle was beginning to form around them, seeping between the kitchen tiles. Kon had his knees placed atop Jinta's elbows, keeping the boy pinned to the ground, and he was leaning forward so his face hovered over the other's.

Jinta wailed and his eyes widened when he saw the large wad of spit slowly dropping towards him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kon smirked and quickly slurped the spit back up.

"You gonna quit waking me like that?"

Jinta struggled in the hold and scrunched up his face in determination. "NEVERRRRR!"

Kon shrugged and opened his mouth to let the thick string of saliva fall out again. When the end of it was about an inch away from Jinta's face, the redhead finally caved.

"Alight, alright! I won't poor ice on you anymore! I PROMISE!"

Kon returned the dreaded loogy back into the confines of his mouth before hooting victoriously. He got up from on top of his little brother, but then instantly regretted it when Jinta started cackling manically.

"I promised not to use ice, but I have other ways of waking you~"

Before Kon could pounce, Jinta had already bolted away leaving behind nothing but the echo of his laughter as well as a trail of water leading to the stairs.

"That little dick. I swear I'll—"

"Come have breakfast with us, Kon." Urahara interrupted, smiling when the teen finally turned to look at him. Kon blinked and then narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "Don't give me that look! I swear I didn't do anything to your cereal!"

The teen stared at him for another five seconds before finally sitting at the table where the food lay waiting for him. He picked up the spoon and poked at the colorful chunks of cereal; when it didn't explode or do anything out of the ordinary, he figured it was safe to eat.

"Today is your first day of high school~ I wouldn't want you showing up all bruised and painted different colors or have your skin dyed green on your very first day! What would your teacher think of me?" Urahara said with a grin, using that as his explanation as to why he was being so… _normal_ this morning.

Kon blinked and then pouted. He'd forgotten that today would be his first day of High School, and it was going to totally suck because he didn't know anyone here…

"Why did we have to move again?"

Urahara pursed his lips and nearly sighed at the question.

He and Yoruichi had decided to keep the reason a secret until after today, because they wanted to see if any of the boys would recognize each other—of course Mugetsu already knew, because he clearly remembered his little brothers—But, anyway, the constant questioning was making it really hard to stay quiet, because he really didn't like lying to his kids.

Well… Lying about _serious _stuff anyway.

Each of his kids weren't actually _his_. They were all adopted, but he didn't treat them any differently; He wanted them to grow up thinking that he and Yoruichi were their parents. Urahara had been so happy when he finally got little Kon to call him 'Dad' and it'd stuck ever since.

Kon had been their first ever adoption.

Back then, Urahara didn't know if he was really ready to be a father, but Yoruichi had _insisted_. She wanted to be a mother more than anything and she was scared that she might never get the chance to have children of her own because something terrible had happened to her.

She was a cop, and so of course there were obvious dangers to consider. She _knew_ that. Ever since she took that oath and put on the badge, she was prepared to die—she wasn't scared of death.

So the last thing she expected was to become pregnant.

Urahara had been kinda excited, albeit a little nervous…. No, okay, he was positively scared shitless, but Yoruichi had been so unbelievably happy that Urahara didn't let it bother him. He eventually got used to the idea and after a while they agreed that she should take a break from police work until the baby was born.

Unfortunately, she got shot the next day…

The bullet had killed the baby and she was told that she would never be able to conceive again.

After that, she was overwhelmed by grief, but she hid it well behind her small smiles. Urahara knew she'd been mourning the whole time, but he had no idea how to cheer her up.

Then the Kurosaki incident happened.

Yes, it was sad… Urahara loved Isshin and Masaki like family, so seeing that beautiful home torn apart made his heart twist, but there wasn't anything he could really do.

However, Yoruichi's maternal instincts had gone into overdrive that day: She wanted to adopt all of the boys and take care of them, but Urahara had to put his foot down. There was absolutely no way they would've been able to take care of five children on their own! She knew that, of course, but that didn't stop her from trying. She had attempted to keep the boys together when it was time for them to be put into foster homes, but the state refused—saying that separating them would be for their own good. This way they could get used to the idea of being without each other.

It was unbelievable and even Urahara felt his patience chip away at the thought.

Yoruichi, during her free time, would visit each boy whenever she could and even Urahara had agreed to tag along from time to time. Both of them wanted to make sure the boys were doing alright.

Each one didn't take the separation very well… It was especially hard for Mugetsu, because he'd been old enough to remember every little thing that happened that night and there was no way he would forget about his baby brothers. Urahara had even heard that poor Mugetsu developed a heart condition because of it.

Shirosaki also took it pretty hard… He would constantly ask about Ichigo and he wanted to know how his brother was doing. Shiro would demand to see him every day and when he was told 'no', he'd throw a fit and start screaming. The orphanage got tired of his attitude real quick and started punishing him whenever he even mentioned his brother's name.

Let's just say Ichigo became the biggest taboo subject around the orphanage.

Yoruichi would even get calls during the night saying that Shirosaki escaped the orphanage and ran away.

Fortunately, she always found him before he got into too much trouble. Each time he'd just say that he was just looking for Ichigo because his little brother needed him—but to everyone else it was obvious that it was the other way around.

After a while things began to calm down and, one by one, they all found homes.

Even Getsuga, the little pyromaniac, got adopted.

Kon, however, was having the most trouble getting anywhere because every time someone he didn't know tried talking to him, he'd burst into tears. The poor boy would scare everyone away with his cries, and if they tried to hold and console him, he'd wail and thrash in their arms until he could run away.

He was only really comfortable around Yoruichi. Every time he saw her he'd run straight into her arms and bury his face into her chest. It was quite hilarious—but thank god he grew out of that…

Just kidding.

But he doesn't do it to Yoruichi as much anymore at least.

"What're you thinking about, old man?"

Urahara snapped out of his reminiscing at the sound of Kon's voice. He smiled at the boy—no, not a boy anymore—he's grown into a handsome young man, and Urahara was proud of how much he changed from the little crybaby he used to be.

Adopting Jinta and Ururu had forced Kon into the big brother role and it really helped him mature.

"Don't worry about ittt. Go get ready for school. I'm sure Yoruichi will be here any minute to take you."

Kon's eyes lit up at that.

"Ma? Why's she taking me?"

Urahara grinned mischievously beneath his green striped hat.

"Don't _worry_ about it." He repeated.

Kon raised a brow and narrowed his eyes, but he knew better than to push his luck.

"Fine, you weirdo." And with that said he hopped off to get ready.

~~The Front of the School~~

Yoruichi couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she pulled her police cruiser to a stop in front of the enormous high school. Random voices hummed and vibrated across the grounds as large groups of teenagers made their way towards the doors.

She looked over at the passenger seat to see that her little baby Kon was fidgeting nervously.

It was only his first day and he was already getting a lot of attention.

'_Guess I shouldn't have brought him in the cruiser…'_ Yoruichi thought as a few kids stopped to peer inside.

Kon waved at them slightly, only to get ignored as the kids turned back towards the school.

"Ma… I don't know if I can do this…" He mumbled, his whole body shaking.

Yoruichi scoffed and whapped the boy across the head, making him straighten immediately.

"I didn't drill you in self-defense the last 5 years only for you to cower like a little baby! Go out there and make your Mama proud!" She exclaimed and was happy to see determination in Kon's eyes.

"Sir, yes sir!" He shouted back with a grin. He then leaned over and gave her a hug, to which she returned without hesitation.

"Besides, even if you do run into trouble, you're the fastest runner I've ever met. Worse comes to worse, run away and come back to me. I'll shoot the person that upsets my baby!"

Kon scoffed and rolled his eyes before finally releasing her.

"First you tell not to cower like a baby… then you say to run to you like a baby. Make up your mindddd."

Yoruichi chuckled and watched as Kon grabbed his backpack before getting out and heading towards the school.

The orange haired teen took in a deep breath and let it out through his nose before forcing himself to trudge forward.

So far so good…

Only a few people stopped to stare at his bright hair, but no one seemed to care—which was new to Kon. Usually people would point and laugh or make jokes before walking away, but it almost seemed like people were used to seeing unnatural hair colors. And if that wasn't strange enough, Kon saw a few people actually smiling and waving at him. He waved back of course, but ignored them whenever they gestured for him to come over.

Instead, Kon quickly made his way toward the front of the building and then took out his cell phone to check the time.

He had about 30 minutes before his first class, and Urahara had forced him to memorize the map of the school so he wouldn't get lost between classes… In that case, there was no need for him to go and look for his class. Kon looked around for a second and then spotted a row of empty benches lined along the short cement wall that circled the school grounds. He found a shaded spot under a tree and made himself comfortable; He leaned back against the wall and took out his phone once more so he could scroll through his favorite pass-times: like tumblr and youtube.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Kon nervously kept his eyes locked on the screen of his phone, hoping that whoever it was would just walk passed him, but to no avail. Peeking down passed the phone he locked eyes with a pair of pitch black converses and long legs clad in dark skinny-jeans.

"Heya, cutie. Whatchya doin' here all alone~?"

Kon blinked and then slowly let his gaze slide up until he could peer into the stranger's face.

The sun must've been playing tricks on him, because it almost seemed like the guy had inverted eyes.

Black sclera and golden pupils.

To Kon's growing horror, he realized that it definitely wasn't a trick.

White lips spread into a large smirk and Kon felt a stab of fear pierce his whole body.

He didn't know _why_ he was scared, but he learned to trust his instincts a long time ago and his instincts told him that this guy was dangerous.

The guy's smirk dropped into a frown when Kon suddenly jumped away and pressed himself into the wall. Dark eyes narrowed and a sneer crossed his face when he caught sight of tears forming in Kon's wide, golden eyes.

"The fuck's your problem?" He snarled and Kon could only shake his head. He couldn't believe it. He'd been so good about not crying for years now! So why did the mere sight of this guy have him trembling?

As soon as the first little tear started sliding down his cheek, the pale, white-haired stranger seemed to get even more angry.

Kon mentally thanked Yoruichi for training him, because when that giant, white fist came hurtling towards him, he was barely able to dodge it in time. He gulped and looked up to where his face had once been only to find a small crumbling crevice in the concrete wall.

Holy shit.

Kon flinched when the guy started raising his fist again, but luck seemed to be on his side when he noticed a couple of people running towards them. The pale stranger growled and struggled when he was suddenly grabbed and flung away.

Kon looked up to see another male standing between them, acting as a shield. The guy had long, red hair tied up in a high ponytail and, from what Kon could see anyway, he had tattoos running along his face and body.

The redhead peered over his shoulder at Kon, concern clear in scarlet eyes.

"You alright, Ichi?"

Kon tilted his head in confusion at the word 'Ichi', but otherwise nodded.

"M'fine…"

The redhead stared at him for an uncomfortably long moment before returning his attention to the pale meanie.

"Get lost, asshole." He snarled, making said asshole narrow his eyes. It was tense for a moment and he didn't say a word as he shook off the hands holding onto him before turning and walking away.

"The hell did you do _this_ time?"

Kon turned to see a short, raven-haired girl standing beside him, her small hands planted on slim hips and large midnight-blue eyes glared up at him. She was definitely cute, but she was sort of... _lacking_ in the chest area.

"I didn't _do_ anything." Kon said with a shrug as he examined the other person standing off to the side. He was very tall, with dark skin stretched over thick muscle and he had shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes. Kon brought his attention back to the girl before continuing. "The guy just came up and… Well… He just kinda frightened me…" He admitted with a small pout and then he started picking at his shirt anxiously when the small group gave him these incredulous stares.

"What…?" The girl said, seemingly unable to comprehend what he just said.

Kon looked over at the redhead, only to see the same look on his face.

"Since when has anything ever frightened _you_?" The guy said in disbelief and Kon tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? What're you guys talkin' about? I just moved here the other day—how would you know what frightens me or not?"

Okay this was just getting weird.

"C'mon, Ichigo. Quit messing with us."

Kon shook his head and waved them off with a scoff.

"You guys must have me confused with someone else—M'name's _Kon_."

...

..

**TBC**

..

…

_Yayyyyyyyy~! _

_New chapterrrr! And this one was a bit longer than the last few._

_Sorry it took a little while, but I hope it was worth the wait_

_I've got finals coming up this week, so don't expect the next chapter for a few days_

_BUT_

_Guess who's next? Huh? Huh?_

_ICHIGOOOOO~!_

_ALSO!_

_Let me know if Urahara's reminiscing was too confusing to read—if it was then I'll try to explain everything differently_


	8. Ch8: Brick by Brick

**_Author's Note_**_: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter8: Brick by Brick**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Molten, chocolate colored eyes narrowed and thin lips dropped into a disappointed frown when a familiar figure suddenly stumbled into the confines of his room. The man swayed drunkenly on his feet for a moment before righting himself so he could tower over the shorter, orange-haired male.

Ichigo resisted the urge to sigh when large hands shoving him against the wall.

"I guess I'm walking to school then?" He deadpanned, knowing that the man was in no condition to drive.

His right cheek was instantly acquainted with the back of a hand for that little comment, but it was worth it to see those dark eyes swirling with rage.

"You lil' shit… You shtill 'aven't lernt t'respect me."

Ichigo huffed out an annoyed breath and shoved the man away. Then, with a quick kick to unsteady knees, the drunkard crumbled to the ground in a clumsy heap.

He looked like a turtle as he rolled around on his back, trying with all his might to crawl onto his feet, but he just couldn't find his footing. His usually neat brown hair was dark with sweat and an angry snarl pulled at his chiseled face, but his eyes blazed with determination. He was eventually able to roll himself onto his knees, but then he toppled over and foud his face pressed to the carpet.

The asshole must've been drinking all night long for him to get _this_ intoxicated.

"Pathetic…" Ichigo mumbled and he let a small wave of pity wash over him before shoving it aside. He stepped over the pile of booze he called 'father' and grabbed his backpack before storming out of the room. He didn't even pause when he heard the man shout angrily after him,

"C'm back 'ere! I 'aint done wit you ya fuckin' bitch! Knew I shoulda left ya where I found ya! Shoulda let ya _rot_ in that alley!"

Normally, Ichigo would feel saddened by the regret laced in that angered voice, but he wouldn't let it bother him anymore-not when he'd spent so long convincing himself that it wasn't his fault.

About six years ago was when this this fucked up morning routine started…

In the end, he really couldn't blame Ginjou.

The man was mourning his wife and unborn child.

The first five years Ichigo spent with Ginjou and his wife, Jackie, had been the best years of his life—that he could remember anyway. Ginjou had been patient, understanding, and a great father figure with a positive outlook on life.

Nothing like he was now.

Ichigo doesn't remember ever being in an orphanage, nor does he recall much of his life before Ginjou.

He'd been much too young and, from what he was told, he was only at the orphanage for a few weeks before he was adopted by some random guy. He couldn't remember what the man looked like, but he knew one thing; he did _not_ like being around him.

Ichigo doesn't know why, all he could remember was feeling lonely….

And _scared_.

So he ran away the first chance he got.

The night Ginjou found Ichigo, the boy was huddled in some dank alley. Rain fell from the night sky like a tsunami and turned to slush on the freezing cement where Ichigo lay shivering. Ginjou pitied the starving, little, orange-haired bundle and immediately wrapped the boy up inside his jacket, enveloping him in warmth and protecting him from the rain.

Ginjou wanted to take care of him.

For the next few years, Ichigo had been the happiest little boy in the world, because he felt like he had a family again.

But I guess all good things come to an end…

It was about a month after his pregnant wife's tragic death when Ginjou first drowned himself in a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Once he was nice and drunk, he managed to climb his way up the stairs to little 9 year old Ichigo's room, where the boy was busy playing with his Batman action figures.

For the longest time he just stood there, watching Ichigo; eyes dead and face unreadable, but he finally snapped when the boy looked up at him and smiled.

Just a small, teeny-tiny smile.

Ginjou had growled and clenched his fist before shouting at the top of his lungs, "It's all your fault! She's dead because of you!"

That was the first time he ever laid his hands on Ichigo—and it definitely wasn't the last.

Every day after that, Ginjou made it a point to remind Ichigo how much he _despised_ him—whether through words or fists, it didn't matter anymore, because the message was all the same: "It's all your fault".

And, for the longest time, Ichigo _believed_ him.

He really, truly thought that Jackie's death was his fault and it depressed him to no end.

Ginjou never told him _why_ it was his fault, but he was always blamed the boy and wished that he could go back in time just so he could make sure Ichigo _stayed_ in that alley.

The only way Ichigo could protect himself from the threats and abuse was to build a mental wall around himself. He would ignore the questioning stares of children and teachers, and whenever Ginjou got into a bad mood, Ichigo would shut down and let it happen. Eventually he stopped smiling and the world around him had turned dark and grey. He became a recluse of sorts, and never reached out for help because he was scared he would wind up hurting someone else like he did to Jackie.

Thankfully, Ichigo found good friends like Renji, who saw passed Ichigo's bruised face and guilt-ridden shell. Renji, the stubborn ass, had forced his way through Ichigo's protective wall, making it crumble, brick by brick, and Ichigo couldn't have been more grateful.

Renji and his little sister, Rukia, liked spending time with him even though he didn't talk much-unless, of course, they were talking about things he enjoyed, like Comic books and superheroes. He usually brought over his comics to read whenever he got invited to stay the night at their place.

He was so happy that he finally had friends that he found himself fiercly protective of them. He's even wound up in one too many fights because of it, but he never regretted it.

Anyone who made their way into his group of friends could always count on him to defend them.

When Renji and Rukia's older brother/legal guardian, Byakuya, found out about that, he instantly took a shining to the boy.

Ichigo actually really liked the raven-haired man as well-even though he was quiet and seemed a little stoic and cold at times, Byakuya would always tell Ichigo that he was more than welcome in their home. He even gave Ichigo free karate lessons at their family's Dojo.

In his words it was to 'better protect his moronic little siblings'.

Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya became his second family.

However, even though he loved them more than anything, he never spoke about Ginjou's... _ problem._

He didn't want to worry them and he didn't think there was really anything they could do, so it was better just to make them believe that the constant bruises were from bullies and thugs.

Technically he wasn't lying…

His bright hair _did_ tend to cause unwanted attention.

Also, deep down, Ichigo was hoping that some day Ginjou would return to being the kind-hearted man who had originally took him in...

Ichigo sighed through his nose as he slammed the front door shut.

He mentally counted to three to clear his head before finally stepping off the porch.

As he walked passed the neighbor's mailbox, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his old phone so he could flip it open and see what time it was.

'_Shit!'_

Ichigo quickly pushed himself forward until he was in a full-out sprint, hoping he wouldn't be late for class on his first day!

~~Back entrance of the school~~

By the time he made it to the school, Ichigo was panting hard and he could feel the sweat as it drenched his shirt and dripped down his forehead. But, thankfully, he still had about 10 minutes to spare. He sent Byakuya a silent thank you for the years of endurance training he was forced to suffer through. It was a giant pain in the ass—but it definitely worked.

Once his breathing slowed and his heart-rate returned to normal, Ichigo adjusted his pack and pushed his way through the doors to the school.

He looked around the building curiously, taking in the high ceiling and spacious halls before making his way towards the main office where small group of freshmen were peering at the large map on the wall. Ichigo quickly let his eyes scan the blueprint, making mental notes of where all his classes were located before turning down the correct hall.

He was somewhat excited to know that he had PE first-only because he knew Kenpachi would be teaching it. The man could be a giant pain in the ass sometimes, but Ichigo knew he had a good heart after spending time with him in Byakuya's Dojo.

Then again...

Ichigo groaned at the thought of doing those crazy warm-ups and mile-runs in the _morning_.

He was going to be exhausted by the end of the day, he just knew it.

Ichigo paused when he finally found the gymnasium. He walked up and stood in the huge doorway so that he could gaze at the giant gym. Standing in the middle of the room was none other than Kenpachi Zaraki. His massive, hulking form was instantly recognizable, and Ichigo rolled his eyes when he realized the man was currently growling at a couple of students.

Typical.

There were always a few students, even at Karate, who thought they could just do whatever the fuck they wanted, so Kenpachi had to play the intimidation card right away.

"You two pull another stunt like that n' I'll have you running laps all fuckin' day!" Kenpachi snarled, making some of the other students gathering around flinch and scurry away. But, to Ichigo's surprise, the two who were actually on the receiving end of Kenpachi's anger just looked… _bored_.

Huh.

As Ichigo walked closer, he was able to get a better look at the two, and what he saw made him raise a brow curiously.

Well they definitely weren't your typical students…

Both were tall, easily reaching a little over 6 feet and, if Ichigo had to guess, he'd say they were both Senors.

One had bright, unruly blue hair which seemed to defy gravity. It was styled in a messy wave that came to stylish point at the top of his head and draped forward, making it look almost natural and three stubborn pieces of hair fell into his handsome face, forcing your gaze to lock with those deep pools of blue. Hidden beneath the guy's black t-shirt and tan skin lay miles of sculpted muscle and before Ichigo found himself staring for too long, he quickly tore his gaze away so he could look towards the other male.

Not that that was any _better_.

Because he was also quite handsome. In an exotic and _dangerous_ sort of way.

The guy had white hair and skin. He wasn't just pale, he was literally _white_. It didn't look sickly or anything—on the contrary. He looked extremely healthy and physically fit. The strangest thing about him, though, were his eyes. Golden irises engulfed in pitch-black sclera.

_'Huh… Must be wearing contacts. That's kind of cool.'_

Ichigo blinked in surprise when those eyes snapped towards him and instantly locked onto his gaze.

All at once Ichigo felt like he suddenly became stuck—no _frozen_.

A pang of familiarity pierced through him as well as that uncomfortable wave of deja vu, but Ichigo could not, for the life of him, remember where he'd seen those eyes before.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment and Ichigo get couldn't get himself to look away, not even when he felt two other pairs of eyes turn towards him.

"Whadaya want, brat?" Came Kenpachi's gruff voice.

Ichigo shrugged at the question, his eyes never drifti g away from that fierce, golden gaze.

"Whatever. M'finished with you two, morons. All three a' ya go pick out a locker an' get changed. THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU, INGRATES!" Kenpachi shouted that last part towards the other students gathered around the gym and they immediately scattered. "Be back here in 10 minutes!" He shouted while chasing them.

Ichigo snorted in amusement and then walked forward, wanting to maybe introduce himself to the two exotic strangers but he paused and tilted his head in confusion when the white guy suddenly glared at him and then flipped him off before storming away towards the locker room. The one with blue hair seemed just as surprised as Ichigo.

"Hey, Snowflake! Where ya goin'!? Thought ya were gonna skip with me!"

Ichigo frowned, feeling a little apprehensive and wondering if maybe he did something to upset the man, but he was pretty sure he'd never met him before.

Or had he?

He was snapped away from his thoughts when felt eyes on him again. He looked up to see those piercing blue eyes slowly trailing up and down his form. Ichigo stiffened and felt himself blush when he realized he was getting checked-out.

"No!" He instantly snapped when he saw a feral grin spread across the guy's face. Ichigo didn't think his cheeks could get any more red, but he was proven wrong when a low, rumbling chuckle made its way towards him and blue eyes hooded seductively.

"'No'? But you 'aven't even let me work my magic yet~"

"Not gonna happen." Ichigo said quickly before sprinting towards the locker room and the laugh that followed only embarrassed him further.

...

..

**TBC**

..

...

_Sooooo... Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_I shouldn't be so mean to ichi-berry, but it had to be done!_

_well... yeah. Anyway._

_i promise you'll see a lot more of Mugetsu and Getsuga in a bit_

_i need to get through this part first_

_But I'm sure you guys won't mind_

_haha ~!_


	9. Ch9: Bring it Bitches!

**_Author's Note_**_: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter9: Bring it Bitches!**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Kon rubbed at his temples, trying desperately to calm himself, because he was so very close to exploding from the constant questions and accusations.

"For the last time! I 'aint Ichigo—whoever the hell that is! Even if I was, there's no way I would be caught dead around a girl as flat-chested as _you_!"

The girl, who he now knew as Rukia, glared at him with the intensity of a thousand, ice-cold blizzards, before jabbing a finger at his chest.

"And I'm telling _you_ for the last time—there is no way you're _not_, Ichigo! And don't you _dare_ insult me!"

Kon threw up his arms in exasperation.

He'd never hated being around a girl so much in his entire life!

"Maybe he hit his head and got amnesia?" The larger male—Chad was it?—finally spoke for the first time, making Kon jump.

"Shit! Forgot you were there for a sec… And I'm tellin' you, unless one of my nutcase father's inventions magically started working and I got sucked into some strange parallel universe, then MY NAME IS KON DAMMIT!"

Just as Rukia was going to start throwing another tantrum, Renji, the redhead, pulled her away so she was no longer up in Kon's face.

"Look… School is about to start, so let's get moving. What class do you have first?" He looked towards Kon, being careful not to use names, in case the irritable teen decided to snap again.

Kon tapped his chin in thought and then beamed at them with a large smile when he finally remembered.

"I have Geometry! With Hitsu—… Uhm. Hitsuga—something."

He stopped and frowned when he noticed that both Renji and Rukia seemed almost _disturbed_ by his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Stop smiling! It's creepy!" Rukia shouted, making Kon pout. "Don't pout either!"

Kon felt every muscle in his body clench in slight frustration.

"What the hell! Is this 'Ichigo' guy a robot or something!?"

"No… He just good at hiding his emotions." Chad spoke up once again with his soft voice.

"This guy sounds pretty boring…"Kon grumbled with an unimpressed look plastered on his face.

Renji shook his head and then started dragging Kon towards the building by his arm.

"C'mon… We have first class together." He said as he continued forcing Kon to follow him. They eventually parted ways with Rukia and Chad and just about that time is when Kon got tired of being dragged around. He quickly smacked Renji's hands away.

Afterwards, they both walked down the noisy hall, side-by-side, in a comfortable silence, until Renji decided to speak up.

"I know you're not Ichigo."

Kon snorted, "Well at least _someone_ does."

Renji shrugged and turned to look down at Kon, amusement glittering behind his eyes.

"I just know Ichi wouldn't cower like a small child when in the face of danger. He's long since out grown that."

Kon hummed in thought before asking the next question that came to mind.

"So… Ichigo looks like me—I get that. But is it just because he has the same color hair or somethin'?"

Renji closed his eyes and shrugged once again.

"Not really. I mean yes, but it's a lot more than that. You look_ exactly_ like him—except maybe the eyes. His are brown."

Kon waved a hand in disbelief and snorted.

"Nahhhh! There's no way two people on this planet were born with such handsome features~" As he said this, he posed so that his thumb and pointer finger cradled against his chin, framing his face. Then he let loose a blinding, million-dollar smile.

Renji stared blankly for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Definitely not Ichigo."

Kon deflated from the lack of response at his 'good looks' but otherwise shrugged it off as he hopped forward to keep up with Renji.

* * *

Mugetsu took a deep breath and then let it out through his nose slowly, but it did nothing to relax his nerves as his blood pulsed and heart rattled against his chest.

He was so unbelievably nervous, but he just couldn't help himself.

He didn't want to get his hopes up… He knew there was a very big chance that he wouldn't get to see all his brothers today.

He'd be lucky if he even happened to spot one of them!

It _was_ a rather large school, and Mugetsu would be confined teaching in his classroom most of the time.

The best chance he'd get is if one of his brothers got put into one of his classes. But, even then, Mugetsu refused to let himself believe it was going to happen.

He wouldn't receive the attendance sheet until class started, so there was no way of really knowing until then.

Mugetsu shuffled forward until he stood near the side entrance. It was the one that was closest to his room, and he was told to meet someone there who could show him around before the first bell—but he _was_ a tad bit late, so he wouldn't be surprised if he had to go straight to his class and wait until lunch to explore the building.

Once he opened the door, he was immediately engulfed into strong arms, making him freeze and panic for a split second until he finally recognized that dark, choppy hair, and boisterous laugh.

"Kaien!" He hugged the man back instantly and they both laughed before releasing each other. "What're you doing here!?"

Kaien chuckled and ruffled the man's hair, much like Mugetsu usually did to Tensa.

"Didn't Yoruichi tell you? I'm the vice principle of the school. How else did you think you could get hired without even being interviewed~"

Mugetsu rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeahhh~ I guess that makes sense. And of course Yoruichi didn't tell me anything… She likes to keep me in the dark most of the time."

Kaien laughed at that and patted the younger male's back good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, cuz! You'll get used to it."

"Good lord… I really hope that woman won't be a constant part of my life…"

Kaien raised a brow and he started walking down the hall, forcing Mugetsu to fall in step beside him with when he wrapped comfortable arm around the shorter male's shoulder. Mugetsu had to readjust the large side-bag he carried so that it wasn't digging into Kaien's side.

"Well she _is_ Kon's new 'mom', so I'm assuming you'll be seeing a lot of her after today."

Mugetsu hesitated in his next step and almost tripped when Kaien continued forward, practically dragging him along.

"You can't be serious…"

Kaien shook his head and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"She really didn't tell you _anything_… Well! Today will be a fun day for you then!"

And with that he shoved Mugetsu into the next classroom they passed with the words 'ART' painted sloppily along wall beside it.

Mugetsu stumbled into the room and silently cursed his loud, chortling cousin as all eyes turned to him curiously.

Apparently most of the students had already made it to the room and they were now silently watching Mugetsu, waiting for him to do or say something.

"Uhm…" His tongue suddenly felt thick and his knees shook as he got a sudden wave of 'stage-fright'.

* * *

Shiro quickly made his way to the very back of the boys locker-room and found a secluded corner where he could fume in peace for a moment. Once he was standing in front of a random locker, he slammed it open, revealing a brand new set of gym clothes—complete with loose basketball shorts and a plain white tee.

For a moment his thoughts flitted back to the person who's been causing this whirlwind of emotion to grip his entire being. A sniveling orange-haired brat.

At first the little asshole completely irritated the shit out of him.

All he did was go up to flirt with him a little—break the ice, so to speak—but when the guy looked up at him, that handsome face of his instantly twisted with fear.

That's fine. Shiro came to terms with his strange/horrifying looks a long time ago. He didn't care if people referred to him as the devil or shunned him. He didn't even give a shit when bullies decided to pick fights with him—on the contrary. Shirosaki reveled in those moments.

He loved the way their soft, pompous faces bruised beneath his fists.

However, he normally didn't let scared little shits like him get under his skin.

But once the guy started _crying_… Something snapped inside Shiro.

He wanted nothing more than to make the teen stop crying… and he was _pretty_ sure that beating the living hell out of him would work wonders.

But then his little groupie had to come and get in the way.

With an irritated huff, Shirosaki ripped off the black hoodie and crimson wife beater he currently adorned before shoving them in the locker. He grabbed the white tee-shirt and paused when he thought back to the moment inside the gymnasium.

He and Grimmjow were getting talked down to by that enormous boulder named Kenpachi. Neither of them really cared though, especially Grimm.

The guy was pretty much immune to lectures by now, thanks to the combined efforts of Ulquiorra and their great and powerful father, Aizen.

If those two couldn't get him to feel bad, then no one would.

Besides, all Grimmjow did was lift some chick's skirt. She should have been flattered, but instead she slapped him.

And, being the wonderful brother he was, Shirosaki tried to take the heat off of Grimmjow by also lifting the girl's skirt when she turned her back to him.

Anyway… The muscle-head started scolding them and Shirosaki eventually stopped listening when he caught sight of that head of orange hair. His instant reaction was to narrow his eyes and glare, but the look he was receiving made him pause.

The guy wasn't showing off any of the same emotions that he did before.

No tears.

No fear.

Nothing.

He only looked… _curious_.

As if Shiro was the most interesting thing in the world, and it made his pale skin crawl for reasons he just couldn't fathom.

Shiro was going to look away, but that's when he noticed a few things.

First: the kid was wearing a totally different outfit from before.

He remembered because when he first saw him in the front of the school, he'd made sure to check him out from head to toe first.

Shirosaki wasn't necessarily picky when it came to how people dressed, but it was a definite plus if they made decent choices in their wardrobe. And they had to look like they at least gave a damn about their looks.

This teen definitely fit that description.

He wore dark jeans that gripped his long legs nicely, a tight dark orange sleeveless shirt which matched his hair, and then on his feet were a pair of black sneakers which looked brand-spanking new.

But now, sitting loose around his waist was a pair of washed out jeans and littered across the material were small holes—and not in a "look at my deliciously smooth tan skin beneath~" way, but in a "I've had these same pair of pants for yearssss" way—and instead of the sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his arms, he wore a long-sleeved, dark purple shirt. Strangest part of the new outfit was that he was still wearing sneakers, but they were _white_.

Second thing he noticed was the small bruise spreading across his cheek.

Shiro remembered raising his fist to the guy, sure, but he never actually landed any hits on him.

Or did he?

'_Guess I _did_ see a little red…'_

Shirosaki was pulled away from his musings when he noticed someone was standing a few feet away from him. He looked up and practically rolled his eyes.

Lo and behold, the very object of his thoughts stood before him—looking at him with the same curious gaze from before.

"The fuck ya wan', dandelion?"

The guy narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but didn't rebuke it as he continued to stare.

Shirosaki felt himself actually getting _nervous _under the scrutiny of those deep brown orbs.

Wait… brown?

Shirosaki could've sworn that he had golden eyes.

Then again, they'd been outside before, so it could be the light playing tricks.

"_What_?!" He finally snapped when it looked like the dandelion wasn't going to say anything. To Shiro's surprise, the guy didn't flinch or cower at his anger. He merely raised a brow in question and Shiro felt himself growing more and more anxious as time passed, and he couldn't understand _why!_

Shirosaki never got nervous.

EVER.

"I swear if you don' get the _fuck_ away from me, I'm gonna beat the shit outta ya! Your lil' buddies ain't here ta protect you this time." He snarled, hoping to send the kid running in tears like before, but the guy just tilted his head. He looked utterly lost and confused. "Whatsa matter, dandelion? You a _mute_?"

The teen seemed to bristle a little at the taunt, but all he did was scoff at him before taking a few steps forward. To Shirosaki's horror, and slight fascination, he actually found himself taking a few steps back to keep some distance.

He wasn't _running away _or any of that cowardly shit.

Tension was rising between them, and it was suffocating… yet thrilling at the same time.

"Have we _met_ before?"

So the little shit did indeed have a voice.

Shirosaki's lip rose in an annoyed sneer as the guy took another step forward.

"Ya brain-dead r' somethin'? Or do ya just got short term memory?" He growled condescendingly, inverted eyes drooping into a deadpanned expression which had the other teen glaring. "Or maybe I scared ya so bad before tha' ya _made_ yourself forget. Could explain the change in clothes—What? Ya get so frightened that ya went an' pissed yourself?"

"You know what? If you're just gonna be an asshole, then forget it." The younger of the two said with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. He took a few steps away and chose a random locker so they could both finish dressing in peace.

Shirosaki stared at him for a few more seconds before turning away with a huff.

Neither of them said a word to each other as they dressed, but that didn't mean they wouldn't sneak glances at each other.

Okay, Shirosaki had to say he was kinda attracted to the brat.

Once the long-sleeved shirt and shredded pants came off, he got to see that lean, well-toned body hiding beneath. And Shirosaki could grudgingly admit that the guy was good-looking… No he was pretty fucking hot.

Shiro took one last appreciative glance before tugging the rest of the clothes on and he practically sprinted from the locker room to get away—like he was being chased or something.

"Dude. The fuck's gotten into you?"

Shiro turned to see his brothers, Grimmjow and Nnoitra, already dressed and ready for class. They were just leaning on the wall by the bleachers, waiting for everyone else to come out so the class could begin.

"Nothin', dumbass…" Was his instant comeback as he walked over, and he gave Grimmjow's shoulder a punch for good measure.

"Oh? So now we're lyin' to each other? Uh-huh. Okay. I'll remember tha'." The blue-haired drama-queen huffed with a playful glare. Both Nnoitra and Shiro rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Look, Mudkip… I jus' got a lot on my mind right now. Get off my ass for a bit, would ya?"

Said Mudkip frowned and shrugged in answer.

Shirosaki sighed and then felt his blood boil and his heart race when the orangette finally came out of the lockers, clad in the uniform. He was followed out by the teacher.

He must've been the last one out, because once they reached the center of the gym, Kenpachi immediately crossed his arms and began his little 'first-day' speech.

"Alright, Dicks and Clits!" Well, that's one way to get everyone's attention… "I 'aint gonna say this more than once, so listen up! I don't grade people on their performance—you either pass or you don't. The best way to pass this class is by following two simple rules…" He paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "Rule one: You will do whatever the fuck I say without question! And two: don't piss me off."

Shirosaki saw both Grimmjow and Nnoitra smirk at that last one.

"You follow those two rules and you'll be golden… Now! Today I won't be forcin' you to do any rough exercises. I was told I should probably take it easy on you morons since it's your first day."

A collection of relieved sighs broke through the crowd, making the three brothers scoff.

"Buncha lazy asses." Nnoitra hissed under his breath.

Kenpachi paused once more before walking towards the side of the Gym, where large metal racks were bolted to the wall. On the highest rack lay every type of sports ball known to man.

After a quick scan, Kenpachi found what he was looking for and snatched it up. Once he returned to his place in front of everyone, he stood there and tossed the ball up and down in his hand. It was a decent sized, hard rubber ball—a little bigger than a basketball, but not by much.

"Today we're playing dodgeball."

"FUCK YES!" Everyone turned to see Grimmjow with his arms outstretched and he had the biggest grin on his face. "Bring it bitches! I'll lay each a' you out!"

Kenpachi chuckled at that and tossed the ball towards Grimmjow, who instantly caught it. As he gripped the ball in his vice-like fingers, his expression turned dead serious.

"I like your spirit, Blue. You'll be one of the captains, so c'mon towards the front."

Said teen strode forward gracefully, an air of confidence about him as he scanned the crowds.

"Berry, get your ass over here. You'll be the other captain."

Everyone watched as the orangette, AKA 'Berry', rolled his eyes and then slowly made his way forward.

"If you can't get my name right, then don't bother asking for help next time Yachiru drags you out to pick out pretty pink dresses."

Kenpachi snorted at that, amused grin on his face.

"Fine, _Ichigo_."

Said teen quirked a brow but otherwise ignored their teacher in favor of moving to his spot beside Grimmjow.

The way Grimm turned and winked at the orangette made Shiro twitch and he surprised himself as he felt his fists unconsciously tighten.

_'What the fuck is going on with me?'_

He was so utterly confused and every time those brown eyes flitted towards him he felt the urge to grab the guy and—do what? Throttle him? Shove him? Hug him? Kiss him?—He had no fuckin' clue.

"Yo, Snow White! You're on my team! C'mon!"

Shirosaki looked up to see Grimmjow gesturing towards him.

He scoffed and let his lips spread into its usual smirk before striding forward. They high-fived before Shiro moved to stand behind him.

"Shinji!"

A bubbly blonde male shot up and bounced to Ichigo's side. Both Grimmjow and Shiro frowned when the guy grinned towards him because he had an eerily familiar looking smile. They both snapped their gaze towards Nnoitra, but the guy didn't seem to notice the similarity.

"Nnoitra, get yo punk ass ova 'ere!" Grimmjow called after a second.

Said man grinned, which only further solidified their earlier thought.

Dandelion seemed to think so as well, because he was now looking backing and forth between the two males with a frown.

"Uhm… Yeah. Uh. Kensei!"

Both captains called out their teammates, one by one, until everyone was eventually chosen. And if they didn't know the person's name, then they would just point towards them. Once the students were split apart, Kenpachi herded them to their designated sides of the gym.

They had the whole gymnasium to work with, and Kenpachi was pretty flexible about the rules.

You get hit by the ball then you're out… Obviously.

And if you catch the ball, then the person who threw it is out.

He wasn't going to confuse the students with anymore unnecessary things to remember.

"Alright guys. I want a good clean fight. Last team standin' gets ta leave class 30 minutes early."

The students cheered at that and then, all at once, everyone's expressions turned serious.

Shirosaki felt his face split in two as his smirk widened, giving him a positively demonic look. He let his eyes lock on the dandelion's, who was also looking right back at him.

To Shiro's surprise, Ichigo didn't even seem fazed by the look—He just held his gaze and let his own little smirk twitch across pink lips.

Dark brown eyes narrowed challengingly and Ichigo settled into a battle-ready position.

Shiro felt his blood boil in excitement.

This might actually be fun~

Kenpachi placed the ball on the ground, right on the thick red line splitting the whole room in half. He waited until everyone positioned themselves behind the white lines on either side of the room, making sure they were all equal distance from the ball before blowing his whistle.

Shirosaki and Grimmjow bolted forward first, their long legs propelling them towards the ball in giant leaps. They were both in the lead, but, just as their fingers brushed against the rubber material, it was snatched out from under them.

Shiro looked up and he felt his eyes widen when he saw Ichigo already making his way back to his teammates, ball fit snugly within his grasp.

"Holy shit." Grimmjow whispered beside him, just as shocked, and maybe even a little turned on.

Shirosaki rolled his eyes and then jumped back a few feet as he readied himself for the incoming attack.

Shinji leant towards Ichigo to whisper something in his ear, and the dandelion smirked and nodded before stepping forward. Shirosaki saw that the teen's eyes were locked with his, and he prepared himself to try and catch the ball as it went soaring out of the guy's hands, but it never came at him.

Shiro looked over to see one of his teammates—Ggio was his name?—flat on his back, holding his chest and gasping in slight pain. He looked back towards his right when he saw that Grimmjow was now in possession of the ball.

The blue-haired devil was chuckling to himself as he pinpointed his target with blue, hawk-like eyes. Once he did, he hopped back a bit and then lunged forward, releasing the ball at break neck speed.

Shirosaki was pretty sure that the poor guy didn't even feel the hit when it first made contact with his gut, but he definitely refused to get back up once he was down. The fallen dude's girlfriend hovered over him worriedly and she slowly got him to his feet and helped him to the benches.

"Take it easy you monsters!" She screeched, making Grimmjow cackle.

After that it was a constant back and forth battle. Once the ball was loose, a person would pick it up and pelt it forward.

A few people kinda _sucked_ so they totally missed their targets, and some others didn't throw hard enough—so the ball would get caught and they were forced to step out of the game.

Shirosaki had the pleasure of pelting a few people in the face with the ball, enemy or not—who cared.

Kenpachi had warned him to take it easy when Shirosaki actually knocked someone out cold.

As the game progressed, it eventually narrowed down to four people.

Shirosaki and his two brothers, Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

And poor little Ichigo—all by his lonesome, wayyyyy over on the other side of the gym.

Grimmjow and Shirosaki couldn't stop the large smirks from devouring their faces and they looked to Nnoitra, who currently held the ball.

"Are ya scared yet, strawberry?" He cooed teasingly.

Said teen huffed and gave them this bored look.

He didn't seem like he had a care in the world as he looked between the three men.

"Not really… You know… It's too bad you guys will be staying here after we win."

Nnoitra growled at the thought of losing and pulled his arm back slowly before whipping it forward in one strong sweep.

The ball went flying through the air, and Shiro could barely keep track of it—so when that ball got caught between strong, tanned hands, neither he nor Grimmjow could react fast enough as it came hurtling towards them.

The ball first collided with Grimmjow's cheek and then it bounced off and went straight for Shirosaki, smacking him on the side of the head and making his ear ring.

"FUCK!" Both males said as they tumbled to the ground.

"Hahahahah!" They looked over to see Kenpachi having a grand ol' time at their expense. "Had me worried for a sec, berry! But that was great! All three a' you are out. Ichigo's team wins."

Shirosaki slowly rolled his head towards his right and he frowned when he saw that Grimmjow was sitting up and looking towards Ichigo with this star-struck look.

"Dude…" He whispered just loud enough for Shiro to hear. "I think I'm in love~" Even as an angry red mark spread across his cheek, he let a large, toothy grin split his lips.

Shirosaki snorted at him, but he couldn't help but agree that Ichigo was certainly interesting.

"I'm callin' dibs!" Grimmjow whispered urgently as everyone went to swarm the dandelion and congratulate him on his 'epic win'.

"Fuck no." Shirosaki replied without thought. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"That's not how this works, snowflake. Ya can't just go changin' the rules."

Shirosaki was about to start arguing, but he snapped his mouth shut.

There's no use arguing because Grimm was right. There wasn't really much he could do when he called dibs first.

"Fuck. Fine. But if you don't get one a' those stupid lil' bracelets on 'im by the end of the day, then it's fair game." He snapped while pointing towards Grimmjow's right wrist, which held about 5 blue gel-bracelets.

Wait 5?

"Didn't you 'ave more of those?"

Grimmjow looked down to where he was pointing and grinned.

"Yeah. Busy morning~"

"It's only first period..."

Grimmjow raised a brow at that.

"And? You usually have twice as many by now. You're really off your game today, bro."

Just as he said that, the same blonde chick they'd been teasing before came sauntering towards them.

Shirosaki raised a brow curiously when she draped herself over Grimmjow, until he noticed the blue bracelet adorning her slender wrist.

_'Must've been while I was in the locker-room havin' that stare down with Ichigo.'_

Shit.

He really was behind.

"Whatever." And with that he left Grimmjow to his own device.

He followed the winning half of the class towards the locker room. Making sure to stay low and out of sight so Kenpachi wouldn't catch him.

He especially avoided Ichigo's gaze as he quickly grabbed his clothes and redressed in them. He threw the dirty gym clothes back into the locker before slipping out of the room and into the hallway.

"Freedom~"

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_PHEWWWW….. _

_Longest chapter BY FAR!_

_But I hoped you enjoyed it._

_ARGHHH~ I know there's gotta be a shit load of errors in this chapter…_

_Anyway~_

_I'll be starting off with Getsuga next chapter _

_to make up for not seeing him this one_

_Poor baby needs some loving…_

_And I know Shiro's being a little stand off-ish and OOC_

_But I want them to ease into everything~_

_Also, I was iffy about adding Kaien again, but I'm glad I did_

_If you have any suggestions, then let me know_

_I'm all ears_

_Love you guys!_

_And thank you so much for the support _

_and or the help! _

_I really, truly appreciate it!_


	10. Ch10: Your Doppelganger

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter10: Your Doppelganger**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Getsuga looked over to his left with dark eyes lidded in boredom and lips set in a slight frown.

His brother, Uryuu, was being unusually quiet—not that Getsuga really cared about him or anything, but it _was_ strange. Normally he'd be screaming about the fact they were late to school, or he'd be complaining and whining about how unfair father was.

This new cold-shoulder-Uryuu was actually even more bothersome than naggy-bitchy-Uryuu.

Getsuga made his way closer to the teen and lightly prodded him with an elbow to get his attention. Once their eyes locked, he raised a thin, orange brow questioningly as if to say 'Are you okay?'

Uryuu got the message and looked away before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm fine, Getsu. I thank you for your concern, but this has nothing to do with you."

Ah… There's the snarky little shit that Getsuga was used to.

He gave the teen a reassuring pat on the shoulder before splitting off.

They were at the school now, but Getsuga wanted to walk around for a bit longer before heading in. Unlike Uryuu, who scurried off to his first class in a hurry so that he could apologize for being late and all that jazz, Getsu figured that he was already late… so why bother trying to please the teacher for the last 20 minutes?

It's the first day, so it shouldn't matter. And besides, he was a senor now—so he wasn't technically obligated to give a shit about class.

In Getsuga's opinion anyway…

He smirked to himself and then started bunching his long locks of orange hair into his hands so that he could twist a loose band around it. This kept it from getting too tangled.

He no longer paid any attention to where he was going, taking random turns and climbing up a sets of stairs, only to climb back down—anything to keep him occupied for the rest of the class.

As he rounded another corner, he noticed a group of students hanging around the open gymnasium doors; probably waiting to be released from class. Getsuga quickly adjusted his sunglasses to make sure his… _unique_ eyes were fully covered, before strutting forward.

It wasn't that he felt self-conscious or that he felt a need to blend in… It wasn't even because he was scared of being teased or ridiculed. Honestly, he could give a shit about the other students.

The reason he kept the glasses on now was because there was that **one** time some asshole saw his eyes, and he had instantly targeted him. He would beat Getsuga mercilessly—to a point that Getsuga couldn't just shrug it off and ignore it…

Let's just say his foster father, Ryuken, had to pay the boy's father a loooottttt of money for hospital expenses.

The boy would be lucky if all of his skin even grew back properly.

From then on, Getsuga was ordered to cover his eyes in public until Ryuken said it was no longer necessary.

Getsu let out a huff at the memory while passing the group of students, but he paused when one of them caught his eye.

Was that _blue_ hair?

The guy must've felt eyes on him, because he turned to look towards Getsuga. The orangette raised a brow when those blue eyes looked him up and down and then this large, feral grin was sent in his direction. Getsu scoffed under his breath and then flipped the guy off before continuing his journey down the hall.

He could practically _feel_ the glare of rejection digging into his back, and it made him smirk.

He continued exploring until he eventually made his way back outside, but this time he used a small side exit. He found himself in a little courtyard of sorts. It was walled in so it was still part of the school, but it had no roof and it was circular in shape. A long ledge went all the way across the wall, and beneath it were bushes and flower beds, giving the area a peaceful, serene feel. There were a few benches along the side to sit while tables and chairs decorated the middle—complete with umbrellas for shade.

Getsuga tilted his head and shrugged before making his way towards the back. He plopped down on the ledge and plucked a purple flower from its lush, green nest. He pinched the petals and then fished out his lighter. He lit the flame and let the very tip of it lick at the petals, charring its purple color into a chalky black.

He never noticed the hooded male sitting at the table in the far corner—he was too engrossed in his little habit. Not even when the guy quietly stood and began making his way towards him.

So Getsuga jumped a little when someone suddenly sat down beside him. He dropped the flower and quickly stomped out the fire while stuffing the lighter back in his pocket. He frowned at the person, and they couldn't see it, but he also narrowed his eyes dangerously towards them.

But what the stranger said next had Getsuga pursing his lips and suddenly his emotions were split between laughing and punching the guy in the face.

"Hey, gorgeous. Ya know… That flower 'aint the only thing you're makin' hot~"

Instead, Getsuga quirked a brow questioningly and let a sinister smirk crawl along his pale lips.

This guy was interesting, he could admit that. Horrible taste in pick-up lines—but it definitely gets your attention.

Getsuga silently gestured towards the stranger's hood, to which the guy nodded and pulled off without complaint, and what he saw made his eyes widen and his heart clench almost painfully.

The strange male was quite handsome, but he had features that were so similar to Getsuga's own.

Extremely pale/white skin, sharp chin, straight nose, thin lips—everything except his short, white hair. The one part that had Getsuga's breath sticking to his throat was the man's eyes. They were _exactly_ like his own.

It felt like Getsuga was staring into a mirror with bits of his childhood floating behind his eyes, and, as if he was somehow back in the past, he heard a small childish voice yelling out to him, 'Hey, Getsu! Let's go sneak inta the garage and find daddy's flametorchie thing!'

A name echoed across his mind and Getsuga felt like shouting in joy.

Shirosaki!

Just to be sure that he wasn't just seeing things, Getsuga quickly shot out his hand to grab the other's pale wrist, but it was instantly snatched away. Shirosaki jumped to his feet and took a step back. He had an incredulous look on his face and it slowly dissolved into a sneer—he looked about ready to start swinging, but Getsuga wasn't about to give up. He grabbed at the other's wrist again and tugged it forward so he could pull up the black sleeve of his hoodie, but he didn't get a chance to get a good look before a fist smashed against his cheek.

Getsuga landed hard on the concrete floor, but he'd made sure to cover his face his with his arms in time so he wouldn't face-plant right into the ground. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that his sunglasses had fallen off and skidded across the courtyard. Getsuga swiftly rolled onto his knees, ready to jump away. He looked up at Shiro as the older twin towered above him, but when their inverted eyes locked, Shiro instantly lowered his fists.

"Your eyes…"

Curiosity and confusion swirled across Shiro's face. He seemed stiff and hesitant, but he didn't pull away this time when Getsuga stood and tugged at his arm.

He grabbed the other's pale wrist and twisted it enough so that when he pulled up the sleeve, he saw under his forearm. Right below the elbow, hidden against that white skin was the star-shaped scar that Getsuga had been hoping to find. It had faded to a light grey and it was barely visible, but it was still there.

Getsuga suddenly felt emotional as hell, but he kept his face neutral as he lifted his arm to reveal his own scar. It was easier to find because of the tattoo covering it.

After a long moment, recognition seemed to flash across Shiro's face and, without any sort of hesitation, he pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"Getsuga! You fuckin' jerk!"

A happy, soft, rumbling laugh—which could only be described as a wildcat's purr—emanated from Getsuga's chest and he tightened his hold, squeezing his brother against him as if he was trying to meld them together so they could never be separated again. After a while they patted each other's back, signaling that the 'sissy hugging moment' was over and it was time to man-up.

They separated from each other and Getsuga quickly replaced his sunglasses before they sat at a random table.

There was a lot of catching up to do!

Too bad the bell decided to ring at that moment.

* * *

Kon groaned and sagged in relief as the bell finally released its call across the school, signaling their freedom. He slammed the dreaded math book shut and stuffed it back under the basket beneath his chair before standing.

Mr. Hitsugaya was a total hardass… And what he lacked in size, he definitely made up for in grumpiness.

Kon could tell that he was _not_ going to be enjoying this class.

It's only the first day and they already have five pages of homework due tomorrow!

He tugged at his orange locks in frustration before he felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned to see that it was just Renji.

"Oh hey… This class is totally gonna suck…" He said with a pout and Renji chuckled a bit before patting the shorter male on the head, a friendly grin on his face.

"Well, me an' Ichi usually meet up after school to help each other with homework. He's a total wiz at Math, so he might be able to help you out if you want."

Kon's pout deepened before it spread into a frown.

"I'm not totally sure I wanna meet this guy… I mean, no offense, but he sounds like a real stiff. I don't think we'd get along."

Renji shrugged before tugging him forward so that they were making their way down the hall.

"Yeah, well, I'm not tellin' you that ya _have_ to be friends. But you at least have to _meet_ him! Seriously. It'll be worth it."

Kon raised a brow but shrugged and went along with him—it wasn't like Renji was going to be letting him off any time soon anyway, if the strong arm wrapped around his shoulder was anything to go by.

"So where's he now?"

"Well… I think I remember him saying he had PE first… so we'll head that way for now."

Kon shrugged and nodded before pushing Renji's arm away. He wanted to walk on his _own_, dammit!

Renji didn't seem to mind, and even gave the teen his space as they continued walking down the hall.

They had to push passed a few groups of students who just _had_ to stop and start talking in the middle of the fucking hall—blocking everyone else's path.

"Yo! Keep it movin', jackasses!" He heard someone shout over the crowd, making some of the teens actually scurry away.

Kon silently thanked whoever said that before hopping forward and squeezing between two tall bodies so that he could catch up with Renji. They rounded a corner into a large hall where the gym doors were located, but there was barely anyone around—just a small group of guys standing by the locker-room doors. Renji looked around for a second longer, but when he couldn't spot his friend, he instantly turned on his heels and started dragging Kon back towards the hall full of classrooms.

Before they could disappear though, a voice shouted towards them.

"HEY! Berry~! That you?"

Kon heard Renji curse under his breath and figured he must know who the voice belonged to.

They both slowly turned to find the small group of guys from before making their way towards them.

"We 'aint got time for your shit, Bazz-B. Get lost."

The male in front, who Kon assumed was Bazz-B, snarled in the redhead's direction. His long, magenta (No… No it's _pink_) Mohawk practically bristled with rage.

He was tall and almost every part of him bulged with hard muscle—nothing too drastic, but enough to make Kon feel a little wary.

However… Kon still couldn't get over the man's choice in hair color.

Who the hell willingly dyes their hair PINK.

He must've lost a bet…. Yeah, that has to be it.

"Did it look like I was talkin' to _you_, pineapple-head?"

Renji bristled at the name and took a threatening step forward, but that just made Bazz's friends step forward as well, ready to defend the pink-haired male.

"That's right~ shut your big fuckin' mouth like a good boy, Red…" The guy snarled and Kon tilted his head curiously when Bazz's narrowed eyes switched back to him. "Heya, berry. Long time no see. I almost didn't recognize ya without my dick in your mouth." A large, shit-eating grin accompanied those words, and Kon felt laughter bubbling out of his throat.

Yeahhh! He knew he should probably feel a little more offended, but he also knew that those words weren't really directed towards _him_ but at this Ichigo guy.

Ooo! He could have some fun with this~

Once his laughter died and he could look up into the jerk's surprised face, he let a playful grin spread across his face, practically splitting it in half.

"Sorry, sorry. What was your name again?" He took a step back and prepared himself to run as he let the next sentence slip out of his mouth, "All you roosters look the same to me."

That was just too easy~!

A fist came at him so fast that Kon barely had time to dodge, but when he did, he instantly spun on his heels and sprinted away. None of them even had time to blink before Kon was completely out of sight.

Bazz-B growled when he heard the teen's fading laughter.

"Get him." He snarled to his comrades.

Kon weaved and ducked his way past the thinning swarm of students as he sprinted down the hall. To them, he was just an orange blur that they would miss if they so much as blinked.

He'd always been the fastest person on his track team. He put even the professional athletes to shame with his record times and flawless form. If there was anything that Kon was proud of, beside his good looks, it was the infinite amount of strength in his legs. He could always depend on them because they'll never give out or grow tired.

Just as he turned and skidded to a slower pace in order to round the corner, someone came walking by at the same time. Kon couldn't stop fast enough before both of them went tumbling to ground in a tangled heap.

"What the hell!"

Kon heard a high-pitched squeal from above, but he ignored it when he felt a soft body trapped below his own.

"Ichigo! Get off of her, you clumsy oaf!"

Once again, Kon ignored the screeching bat from above when he slowly lifted himself onto his elbows, only to find himself staring down into large, beautiful pale blue eyes and a soft, round face.

Kon leaned back onto his heels, letting the girl sit up. That's when he noticed her long, light brown—almost orange—hair and the next thing he saw, and the one thing that had his heart and dick throbbing at the same time, were those large, luscious mounds resting against her chest.

Oh my~

Kon snapped out of his perverted thoughts when the girl's soft voice reached his ears.

"U-uhm… Y-you should be more careful, Ichigo…" When Kon didn't say anything, the girl started getting worried. "You're not hurt, are you!?" She panicked and got closer to him.

"Don't worry about him, Orihime! He's fine."

"Don't be so rude, Tatsuki!"

Kon finally tore his gaze away from the beautiful goddess to see the screeching she-devil, AKA _Tatsuki_. She had choppy, black hair and she wore clothes which screamed 'tom-boy', and, from the glare he was receiving, he could safely assume she was a lesbian and totally had the hots for the goddess before them.

Kon huffed out an annoyed breath and then brought his attention back to Orihime.

He jumped up, then slightly bowed and offered his hand to her.

"I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you, my dear." He said with a charming smile, and he couldn't help the swell of pride when a bright red blush devoured her entire face.

She shook her head and spazzed out for a second before hesitantly taking his hand. He could feel her whole body shaking through just the grip of their hands and he let his smile slip into a seductive smirk.

"I'll be sure to be more careful in the future… But why should I, when it means I could run into a beautiful maiden like yourself?"

Maybe it was too much, but Kon thought it was totally worth it when Orihime's face got even darker and her eyes dropped nervously to the ground. Her knees began to shake and she would have fallen over if it wasn't for Kon resting a hand on her waist to keep her steady.

"I-Ichigo." She squeaked when she noticed Kon leaning closer to her, their faces a mere inch apart.

"Yeah?"

All three heads turned to the new voice coming up from behind, and their eyes widened when they saw another orange-haired figure coming straight towards them.

Said orange-head paused and felt his own eyes widen slightly when he caught sight of the person holding Orihime.

"What the _fuck_?"

Just then, Renji decided to show up. He came skidding around the corner, much like Kon had, but at least he managed to avoid bumping into Kon and Orihime.

"Fuck! I lost him… Damn pink-haired bastard… I see those punks again and I'll show 'em what it feels like to get a _real_ 'pineapple' shoved up their asses!" He huffed before standing straight and catching his breath. He looked up and let his gaze flicker to each person, taking in the entire situation before grinning like a madman. "Yo, Ichigo!" He wrapped his arm around the _real_ Ichigo's shoulder before gesturing towards Kon, who had finally released Orihime in favor of staring at… his _twin_?

"Renji… What the hell's going on?" Ichigo whispered to his best friend urgently.

Said redhead had to stifle his laughter when he saw slight panic flicker through those deep brown orbs.

"This is Kon. He's your doppelganger."

There was silence for a moment before both orange haired teens exploded.

"I'M HIS _WHAT!?"_

"HE'S MY _WHAT_!?"

Renji couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. He let out a loud chuckle that quickly grew into an outright cackle which shook his whole body. He found himself leaning on Ichigo heavily, but the smaller teen was having none of that. He quickly pushed Renji off and then returned his attention to Kon.

"Who are you?" He demanded, eyes narrowing into a slight glare.

"I'm…. My name is Kon." Ichigo wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so he waited for this _Kon_ person to continue. "Ya know.. Your friends kept telling me how much I looked like you, but I didn't really believe 'em 'til now. Holy shit…" Kon took a few steps forward so he could peer into Ichigo's eyes, making the other rather uncomfortable and he lightly shoved Kon to away from his personal space when said teen tried to reach up and poke his face. "Dude… Are we like, long lost twins or somethin'?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow curiously at that but shook his head. "No way. This isn't some shitty 90's movie."

Kon's eyes lit up at that and he quickly grabbed the other's shoulders before exploding. "YES! OH MY GOD! We should totally do it!"

Ichigo tried to get away from the overeager male as he was suddenly pulled forward until their cheeks were pressed together. Kon held Ichigo firmly into his side and gestured dramatically in front of them as if he was painting a picture.

"We should do what they did in Parent Trap! Of course! We'll switch places and see if our parents notice the difference!"

Ichigo instantly snapped at the idea and pushed Kon away once more before glaring.

"Absolutely not."

"Aw c'mon! It'll be fun!"

"I said no."

"We could have code words and text each other if they find out, oh and—"

Renji finally decided to step in when it looked like Ichigo was about to blow up. His friend never usually got upset, but family matters always seemed to rile him up. However, instead of getting angry like everyone expected, Ichigo's face scrunched into a look of confusion and curiosity. His brows furrowed and his lips tightened as he reached out his hand. Kon instantly stopped talking when he felt his arm getting grasped gently.

Ichigo lifted it until he could get a good look at the little star-shaped mark on his arm.

Both teens have had the marks for as long as they could remember, so neither of them were really sure how they got there or why, but they've always felt that it held a strong connection to their past.

"Huh… Looks like we really could be related…" He chuckled softly and then a large grin split his face, making everyone who knew him take a step back in surprise.

Ichigo never smiled!

That one grin wiped away any angst and negativity that once cluttered the hallway and it seemed contagious as everyone else slowly began to smile as well.

Kon couldn't stop the giggle which bubbled from his throat and he bounced a bit as he gathered Ichigo into a hug. The younger orangette cringed slightly, not quite used to the gentle contact, but welcomed it anyway.

"So we're gonna switch places, right?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's still a no."

* * *

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Dark grey eyes slowly blinked open and a long, pained groan escaped parched lips when the man finally awoke from his alcohol induced slumber.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Ginjou grasped his temples as the loud noise reverberated up the stairs and echoed painful inside his head.

He wasn't expecting company, and whoever it was… they were definitely not welcome.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

But it looked like they weren't going to leave…

Ginjou gingerly dragged himself to his feet, using the dresser beside him as a stable prop, and that's when he noticed that he was in Ichigo's room.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath, remembering how he had raised his hand to the boy once again.

He knew that Jackie would be spitting fire at him if she knew what he was doing to the boy, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he got angry and aggressive when he drank, but if he _didn't_ drink, then that horrible night would keep festering inside his mind—it would stay glued to front of subconscious, never to leave him alone.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Ginjou Kugo! I know you're in there! This is officer Shihōin! If you don't open this damn door, then I'll be forced to break it down!"

Said man quickly righted himself and felt his eyes widen.

Police?!

What were they doing here?

Deciding he shouldn't act suspicious, Ginjou quickly shuffled his way towards the front door, only stumbling a few times on his way.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" He called when he heard another round of knocking.

He hurriedly raked his fingers through disheveled brown locks and tucked in his shirt, trying desperately to make himself look presentable before opening the door.

Standing in his doorway was the most exotic looking woman he'd seen in a long time.

She had long, dark violet hair, caramel skin, piercing golden eyes, and the uniform she wore accentuated all her assets. Ginjou snapped his gaze away when he noticed several other people standing behind her, all of them male.

The one directly to her right wore a green and white striped hat which sat atop a mop of dirty blonde hair and did nothing to hide the mischievous grin stretching across his scruffy face. He wore a green overcoat and casual clothes beneath and if you kept looking down you'd find a pair of wooden clogs adorning his feet.

To Yoruichi's left was a tall man with shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were barely visible behind the strange sunglasses he wore across his face. Ginjou found himself sweating from just looking at what the man wore—he had on a thick black trench-coat which looked like it had been in much better condition at one point. And beneath that was a long-sleeved shirt and dark trousers.

Behind him was a regal looking man with piercing, all-knowing eyes, and slicked back, dark brown hair. One stubborn bang fell across his face, but did nothing to diminish his handsome features. He wore a dark suit that looked like it cost more than Ginjou's entire apartment, not including the shiny, leather shoes of course.

The last male was dressed just as expensively, only he wore lighter colors like white and grey. He also had sharp eyes which could pierce through your soul. He had wavy white locks and a pair of thin glasses that sat across the bridge of his straight nose.

"Ginjou Kujo." Said man looked back towards the officer when she called his name. "I'd like to introduce myself and my friends. My full name is Yoruichi Shihōin. The man to my right is Kisuke Urahara and to my left is Zangetsu. The other two are Sousuke Aizen and Ryuken Ishida."

Ginjou raised a brow at the courteous greeting, but he didn't move to welcome them in.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He wondered aloud. He figured they could smell the leftover stench of alcohol on his breath by the way Kisuke and Ryuken wrinkled their nose. Yoruichi and Aizen seemed unfazed by it, or they were just used to it.

"This is in regards to the child in your custody, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ginjou fought with every fiber of his being to not stiffen up when the kid's name was mentioned. It worked, for the mean time, and he kept a straight face when he looked between each person.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I can assure you that I don't have a child."

The officer smiled a little at that and Ginjou found himself getting uneasy when he got similar positive reactions from the others.

"We were hoping you'd fight to keep him secret." The hat-and-clogs guy spoke with a grin. "I guess that's why it took so long to finally find him, but that also means that it was just as hard for the others to find him as well."

Ginjou felt himself bristle at the choice of words. He didn't like where this is going.

"Look, if that's all you came here for, then you can just leave." He backed away and got ready to slam the door, but the long-haired one, Zangetsu, pushed his way inside and forced the door open completely, letting the others come in as well. "You are trespassing! Get lost! You're not welcome in my home!" Ginjou growled, clenching his fists.

Yes, he may blame the kid for everything that happened that night, but Jackie had died trying to save that boy and he'll be damned if she died for nothing!

"No need to be upset, Ginjou. We're on your side." Yoruichi chimed in with a grin, but when he didn't lower his fists, she slowly let her wrist rest against the holster of her gun, a discreet message to the power she wielded.

"What do you mean you're on my side?" Ginjou grumbled defensively, refusing to believe what he was hearing. He'd been so careful in keeping Ichigo hidden! How'd they even know that the kid's real last name was Kurosaki!?

"Meaning… We've each adopted one of the Kurosaki children and we're fighting to protect them just like you are with Ichigo."

Ginjou looked around at each person one at a time before finally lowering his fists.

"By children… You mean his brothers?"

Aizen's eyes seemed to light up with interest. "So Ichigo remembers them?"

Ginjou shook his head. "No. He spoke about them briefly when I first found him, but then he just sorta stopped. I assumed he completely forgot."

"Found?" Kisuke echoed, a look of intrigue crossing his face. "Yoruichi and I heard that he'd been adopted not too long after being admitted to the orphanage. The papers were signed with a fake name and they disappeared right after, so we assumed you were the one who pulled that off, since you're an ex-special agent and all."

Ginjou tensed at the surprising amount of knowledge these people had, but he slowly let out a long sigh before gesturing towards the living room—which was only clean because Ichigo and he rarely used it.

"I'm assuming this is going to be a long conversation…"

Each person looked towards each other and nodded before making themselves comfortable—either on the sofa or on the loveseat, and Ginjou found a chair in the kitchen which he dragged out. Zangetsu, however, chose to remain standing.

"Look…. I never legally adopted Ichigo. I found him in some alley near the borders of Karakura." Ginjou paused when he received a few strange looks, but then he continued, "The kid was freezing in the cold. I wasn't going to just leave him there, so I brought him home. My…. My wife, Jackie, instantly fell in love with the kid, and up until then, we were told we couldn't have children of our own, so we decided to take care of him like he was our own. At first he kept trying to run away, saying that he needed to find his brothers—but we always brought him back. He was especially worried about a kid named… Shirosaki?"

At this both Aizen and Yoruichi straightened.

"Shirosaki did the same thing for a while… Well, eventually he forgot all about Ichigo name, but he always had this feeling that he had to find someone…. That, too, went away with time—but I bet you he still feels a strange connection towards Ichigo." Aizen spoke thoughtful, half to himself, as he tapped his chin.

Yoruichi nodded and crossed her arms before speaking, "Sounds like him. I had to go looking for that punk a couple times when he ran from the orphanage. He was always saying that Ichigo was in trouble and that we needed to find him…" She paused when a sense of realization hit her. "And that was around the time Ichigo was adopted… If you found him in an alley, all alone—then we can assume something bad happened to him…" She clenched her fists in frustration at that. "Shit! I should've listened to Shiro! I figured he was just acting out because of the separation!" Kisuke wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and it was silent for a moment before Ryuken spoke up.

"There's not much we can do about it now. Let's get back to the task at hand."

Everyone's attention turned back to Ginjou.

"Did you ever find out who originally adopted Ichigo?" Zangetsu questioned, one dark brow raised.

Ginjou huffed and leaned all the way back in his chair as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well… That's… I can't discuss that with you." Ginjou finally said.

These people were strangers that randomly showed up at his doorstep. Who's to say they didn't work for the person that was after Ichigo?

Not that Ginjou ever had much knowledge about it.

All he really knew was that some man was hiring people to find the Kurosaki children and capture them.

Kisuke seemed to understand what was going on inside Ginjou's head because he sighed and started rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"We understand that you have no real reason to trust us right now. But we can promise that nothing you say will leave this room. Yoruichi hasn't read you any rights, and she is just as concerned as the rest of us for the safety of our kids—adopted or not."

Ginjou looked down at his hands and clicked his tongue in irritation.

"…." He let out another sigh. "Look… All I can tell you is that… You don't need to worry about that guy anymore."

The words were fleeting, but the meaning sunk down deep, and each person seemed to understand what he was implying.

"Did he tell you anything useful?" _Before he died…_

The hidden message at the end was said within Zangetsu's hard stare, so Ginjou couldn't miss it.

"All he said was that he wasn't the only one his boss had hired… And that, one way or another, his boss would have those children."

Yoruichi let out a low growl and then lifted her hands as if she was choking an invisible enemy.

"I'd like to see them get anywhere near those precious boys! I'll strangle 'em!"

Kisuke put a calming hand over hers before turning back to their host.

"Thank you for telling us as much as you have. We appreciate the help, and we'll make sure to keep in touch now that the boys should be reacquainted after today."

Ginjou felt a nervous sweat roll down his neck.

He really hoped they wouldn't find out about the things he's put Ichigo through, because—judging by Yoruichi's reaction before, he'd be shot full of holes before he could even twitch.

All at once, they all stood and readied themselves to leave.

"Wait!" They all turned back to Ginjou, who had jumped to his feet as well. "Isn't there more to this!? I feel like there're things that I should know! Did any of you find out who it is that's targeting them?"

They all looked between each other and eventually turned back to him.

"We'll discuss that at a later date. We're not entirely sure how many men he has working for him. So it's not safe to discuss anything now. Like I said though, we'll keep in touch." Kisuke was the one who answered, and with that, they all made their way to the exit.

Ginjou walked them out and he was about to close the door when Zangetsu suddenly turned and leaned in to whispered, "There's someone in this group who isn't what they claim to be… Watch yourself, Ginjou. And take special care of Ichigo."

And with that Ginjou was left alone at his doorstep, wondering, not for the first time, what his life would've been like if he had never found Ichigo…

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_Sorry to leave it on a sad note._

_I actually wasn't going to have the parents meet so soon_

_BUUUUTTTT… I felt it might fill in a few holes_

_If only a couple_

_More will be explained later on, of course_

_Hrmmm_

_And, originally I was gonna have Ichigo and Kon's meeting be different_

_More comical I guess_

_Where they think they're looking into a mirror_

_Like in cartoons, ya know?_

_But when I started writing it, it just didn't seem right_

_-waves it off-_

_Whatever_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway_

_And I really hope I'm not making this seem rushed at all_


	11. Ch11: Hearing Voices

_**Author's Note**__: First off, I'll let you know that I got somewhat inspired to write this after reading a certain Bleach Doujinshi called Tripleberry. _

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter11: Hearing Voices**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Ichigo poked at his sandwich with disinterest as he leaned over his tray of food.

It was finally lunch time, but he couldn't muster up the enthusiasm to participate in any of the conversations buzzing around him. It wasn't that he didn't want to or anything. It was just that ever since he met Kon, his mind has been reeling. He was desperately trying to dig up any memory he had of his so called 'twin', but nothing wanted to surface.

The strange thing was that even though he didn't really know Kon, Ichigo still felt so comfortable around him. Kon felt so… _familiar_.

Same thing happened with that white-haired guy in gym. He never caught the guy's name, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he had to be closer to him…

It was like there was a magnet which pulled him towards the pale skinned man.

It couldn't be something stupid like 'love-at-first-sight', could it?

Ichigo shook his head, clearing away those thoughts of the exotic-eyed man from before.

Anyway.

Back to Kon.

If they were really brothers, then maybe they'd been separated at birth?

Or what if they weren't really family?

Should they go to a doctor and have a blood test to see if they were actually blood related?

Not that it wasn't obvious from their identical faces and unique hair color—but there was always the possibility that they just purely looked similar.

"So… we ran into Bazz-B."

Renji's voice finally pierced through Ichigo's muddled thoughts and he instantly snapped his eyes up to look over to his friends. They were all staring at him. But the eyes that made him most uncomfortable were Kon's big golden ones which were wide with curiosity.

"Oh yeah!" Kon said with a snap of his fingers. He stopped leaning over Orihime (poor girl hasn't been able to shake him off for three whole classes) so he could bring his attention back to the male sitting to his right.

Ichigo rolled his eyes when Kon wrapped an arm around his shoulders—this guy was just as bad as Renji when it came to physical contact…

"Did you suck that guy's dick?"

Ichigo's face heated up to a temperature that couldn't be considered healthy and he really didn't know what to do with himself, so he opted for just sitting there and stuttering out the word, "W-what?"

"Hahahahahahahahah!" All eyes turned to Shinji as he folded his arms and pressed his face to the table in his fit of laughter.

Kon grinned and unconsciously pressed Ichigo closer to him as he tried not to laugh as well. "Well, when Renji and I ran into him he said—" He paused real quick so he could quickly press his hair into as much of a Mohawk as he could before furrowing his brow into an exaggerated glare, and then, with a deep voice, he said, "Hey berry. Didn't recognize ya without mah dick in yo mouth."

Shinji erupted into another round of obnoxiously loud laughter, followed by the rest of his friends.

"This guy's _hilarious_." Renji chuckled after the laughter finally died down. "Can we keep him?"

Kon snorted and then smiled a little, but it faltered when Rukia decided to butt in, "I don't know, Ren. Keeping him is hard work. You gotta feed him, bathe him, bring him to the vet—it just seems like a lot of work."

Kon raised a brow and then let a playful smirk dance across his lips. "I don't mind~ You can even get me a pretty collar with a leash." He let the words roll off his tongue and she rolled her eyes at him. "I might even play nice if you give me a treat~" At this he lidded his eyes and opened his mouth to slowly peek out his tongue and run it across his bottom lip. Rukia's usually stoic face cracked a little and a small blush crept along her cheeks when she realized the hidden meaning behind those words, especially when he lightly bit down on his lower lip and then said, "But be careful, I _do_ bite~"

Kon let a devilish grin split his face and Rukia finally had to look away.

Renji snorted a small laugh at the scene while everyone else watched with amused smiles.

"But Anyway~" Kon continued and Ichigo tensed when those playful golden eyes snapped back to him. "So Ichigo, are you gay?"

Poor Ichigo's face will probably melt off by the end of the day if Kon keeps this up.

"Why are you even asking shit like that!? It's none of your business!" Ichigo exploded defensively as he pushed Kon's face away from his own.

"K-kon… You shouldn't ask such inappropriate questions." Orihime spoke up quietly from her spot beside the teen. She was desperately trying to defend Ichigo, but it was really hard when she was defending him from someone who looked exactly like him and the person who looks like him enjoys pressing up against her and he acts completely out of character to the person he looks like and the person he looks like just so happens to be the person she adores.

At least, that's what is going through her frazzled mind anyway.

Kon turned and pouted at her. "I was just curious…" He paused and thought about dropping the subject in order to appease his fair maiden, but the curiosity was too great with this one. "So _are_ you?"

Ichigo groaned and pressed his hands to his face to hide away the never-ending blush.

"C'mooonnn!" Kon whined and tugged at Ichigo's arm for emphasis. "I promise I won't judge! I'm just curious! If you _are_ gay, then that's totally cool! 'Cause then that means more females for me~"

Ichigo inhaled through his nose and let it out slowly before he finally sat up, removing his face from his hands. Everyone stared at him intently because only a handful of them have ever really had the nerve to ask Ichigo's preference and they always did it in private.

"I'm not… _gay_. But I do—"

"YOOHOOO~! Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see a woman skipping towards them.

She had long waves of strawberry blonde hair, beautifully smooth skin, plump lips, round hips clad in a short skirt, and huge breasts that bounced with each step. It was a wonder how that button up shirt was able to keep those things in check.

Ichigo mentally thanked her for the interruption, because at least the attention wasn't on him anymore. And, judging by the starry look in Kon's eyes, the attention would _never_ be on Ichigo ever again with this girl around.

"Rangiku! Where the hell have you been?" Renji asked with a raised brow.

The girl, now known as Rangiku, sat down beside the redhead and then draped herself across the table before releasing a dreamy sigh.

"Uh-oh~ She has a new crush." Tatsuki said with a smirk as she watched Rangiku continue looking around with her dream-dazed eyes.

"Mnnn~! Tatsukiiii! You have no idea~ This guy… he's absolutely gorgeous. I can't even!" Ran made some intelligible noise and twirled a strand of hair around her thin fingers. After a second, she finally snapped out of it and looked around at everyone, but she paused when she noticed Kon. "Uhm… Am I seeing double?" She whispered urgently to everyone around, her incredulous eyes switching between the two orangettes.

Everyone looked to Kon, thinking that the loudmouth would be the first to answer, but he was too busy staring at Rangiku to even notice what was going on around him. Ichigo scoffed when he noticed that Kon wasn't really staring at _her_ but rather her _breasts._

He really couldn't blame him though—Rangiku's enormous jugs had the power to render any straight male into awed silence.

"I think I prefer him this way." Rukia muttered under her breath as Kon continued to just sit there and gawk.

Renji sighed and gestured to the two brothers before finally answering her, "To the left is Ichigo and to the right is Kon. He's new—just moved here recently. We're _pretty_ sure he's Ichi's long lost twin. Either that or Kon here is really Ichigo from some parallel future sent to this one with a message for us."

"Huh…." Rangiku raised a brow, but otherwise didn't question it. "Okeedokee then."

Everyone jumped when Shinji suddenly gasped and then pointed dramatically at Rangiku's wrist. "You didn't!"

All eyes snapped to where he was pointing, but then confusion set in when they realized it was just a blue gel-bracelet. Even more confusion arose when Rangiku blushed and hid her wrist behind her back.

"Shuddup, Shinji! You lil' bitch!"

Shinji ignored the name calling and then sigh dramatically.

"Hun. You do realize he's just _using_ you, right?"

Rangiku jutted out her lip in a pout and looked away.

"So what? He's too hot to care, honestly."

"Oh-my-god, speaking of hot! Have you guys seen the new art teacher? Holy hell~! Such a hottie! Let's just say that if he ever needs a nude model, then I would volunteer in a heartbeat!" Shinji started fanning himself while tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Renji was the one to finally try and clear things up.

"Woah woah woah! Okay, hold on. Back it up, guys. What was that about the bracelets?"

Rangiku crossed her arms stubbornly and then glared daggers at Shinji, daring him to open his big mouth.

She should've known better though—Intimidation never worked on Shinji.

"I've seen a few people with that blue bracelet so I thought maybe it was some new thing for the spring, ya know?" Shinji started and Ichigo shook his head with a snort, knowing full-well that his friend was a fashion-holic and loved being on top of the latest trends. "So I asked Luppi—the sassy lil' prick—why he was wearing it, and he bragged about how he gave some super hot guy a blowjob and then the guy gave him a blue bracelet—said that it was special and to never take it off, or some stupid shit like that."

Wide eyes slowly crept back towards Rangiku, who had her face trained into a neutral expression.

"Ran… You didn't." Orihime whispered with a small blush.

All they received in answer was a short shrug.

"I gotta meet this guy!" Kon suddenly shouted, making most of them jump.

"Why? You wanna suck his dick too?" Tatsuki shot back with a small glare which earned her a nudge and frown from Orihime.

Kon raised a lip in disgust while shaking his head. "Ew, fuck no. Blegh." He rubbed his tongue along his teeth as if he could actually taste a dick in his mouth before continuing. "No. I meannnn—He's got all kinds of hot chicks givin' him head! I gotta get him to teach me how to do that."

Rangiku snorted and smirked at him.

"You're cute, kid, but you'll have to be a lot hotter if you want someone like me to suck your dick."

Kon put a hand over his heart while letting out a dramatic gasp.

"So you're sayin' you don't find this body hot?" As he said this he jumped up onto his chair and started taking off his sleeveless shirt and then flexing his muscles.

Renji, Shinji, and Rangiku both started laughing and it seemed like everyone else in the cafeteria was looking towards them now.

Ichigo huffed out an annoyed breath before grabbing Kon's arm and dragging him back into his seat. "Stop embarrassing yourself." He grumbled.

"Fun-sucker." Kon grumbled, but he made no move to put his shirt back on.

"On second thought…" Rangiku hummed to herself while eyeing Kon's soft, tan skin and well-muscled torso. She let her gaze soak in the lean abs and smooth pecs before narrowing her eyes with interest.

He wasn't buff, by any means, but he was definitely fit and it was obvious that he worked out.

Kon didn't say a word though, he just smirked over at her.

Meanwhile, Orihime was trying so hard not to look… but every once in a while she'd sneak a peek at his naked torso and her face would light up.

"Put your shirt on." Ichigo whispered harshly, still unnerved by how similar they looked. Although Ichigo was a little more toned because of Karate—it was still like looking in a mirror to him.

"Nooo~! Let him stay like that~" Shinji purred, which kind of weirded Kon out.

"Yeahhhhh No. Sorry blondie. If you had some breasts then maybe I'd consider it."

Just as Kon finally pulled his shirt back on, the bell rang, signaling them to go to their next class.

"What do you have next, Ichigo?" Kon asked as the whole group got up and started separating to different parts of the school. Ichigo paused and had to think back a bit before he finally remembered.

"Algebra 2 with Mr. Jushiro."

Renji tapped his chin as he leaned on Ichigo. "Isn't that an honors class? Why do you have to be so smart?!"

Ichigo snorted and pushed his friend away from his personal space, like usual, before answering.

"Maybe because I actually open up the textbook instead of using it to sit at the big boy table."

"Smartass." Renji growled and then he ruffled the smaller male's hair playfully. "What about you, Kon?"

"Art with Mr. Kurosaki—Or I think Shinji referred to him as the 'hottie'."

Ichigo lost his footing when he heard the name and his pulse quickened for some reason.

Renji and Kon paused to wait for Ichigo with curious looks on their faces.

"You okay?" The redhead asked, but Ichigo didn't answer at first. His mind was suddenly a chaotic whirl of thoughts.

"That name… It sounds so familiar."

Kon shrugged before humming, "Yeahhh, I thought so too when I first saw it, but I thought maybe it just sounded like some kind of foreign food I ate one time."

"Idiot." Renji scoffed with a crooked smile.

Kon huffed and pouted slightly at the taller male.

"I… I need to go think. I'll catch you guys later." Ichigo said, his soft voice barely noticeable over the buzz of other students as they walked around them in the hall.

Before Renji and Kon had time to argue, Ichigo quickly shuffled into the stream of students, weaving his way through the bodies as they made their way through the building. He didn't stop until he finally came to a deserted hall.

At this point he let his thoughts run wild as he continued to walk forward, not bothering to look where he was going as he whispered the name 'Kurosaki' under his breath over and over again. He was hoping that if he said it aloud then it might trigger some sort of memory.

But nothing came to him.

"C'mon… Where the hell have I heard that name before? Kurosaki… Kurosaki…"

He paused and tugged at his hair in frustration.

During his little episode he never noticed the three shadows walking up behind him, nor did he hear the footsteps drawing closer as he continued to chant the name under his breath. He did, however, feel the hands when they grabbed him.

They caught him by surprise and his body froze up instead of fighting back like he was taught to do. Before he could even think to do that his arms were quickly twisted behind his back and then yanked up towards his shoulder blades, making him hiss in pain. Two people stood beside him and held onto his shoulders and torso in order to keep him still, but the person he was worried about the most stood behind him.

Ichigo couldn't see him, but when he heard the amused chuckle he knew exactly who it was.

"Bazz-B you—"

Bazz had apparently been waiting for Ichigo to open his mouth and yell at him, because as soon as Ichigo did he quickly moved his hand and clamped it over opened lips. Ichigo went to yell some more, but he froze when two fingers pressed their way into his mouth and something small and round was pushed towards his throat. He clamped his teeth down on the invading digits and made Bazz-B yelp in pain and whip his hand away, but whatever he had put in Ichigo's mouth was already stuck in his throat.

Ichigo fought in their hold and coughed as hard as he could as he tied to get whatever it was out, but Bazz instantly returned his hand over his mouth to keep it in.

Ichigo finally managed to hack it up, and he tried to use his tongue to push it between Bazz-B's fingers, but the pill (yes he knew it was a pill now) dissolved too quickly.

It tasted chalky and bitter.

And whatever it was, it worked fast.

Ichigo took in deep breaths through his nose as his struggles grew weaker and weaker until he found his limbs were no longer under his control.

They still worked and he was still able to stand, but there was some disconnection that basically went like this: Ichigo's brain would say, "Hey, left arm, why don't you go and punch Bazz-B in the face." And then his arm would just go, "Nahhh… I'm good."

Either that, or Ichigo was hearing things now.

He had no clue anymore.

"He's ready, boys. Let's get him to the theatre room."

* * *

"Hey… Shiro, you okay, man?"

Sharp, inverted eyes snapped open and quickly looked around until they locked with deep blue ones.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

Grimmjow raised a thin, blue brow questioningly.

"You sure? You looked a little panicked for a sec."

Shirosaki shrugged his shoulders and looked away, trying desperately to get the nagging feeling from his mind.

Something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

But he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Just a minute ago a small shock went through his head and it had made him jump, and then a sense of Déjà vu took over when he could hear a small, distorted voice speaking. He was too shocked to listen to what it was saying, but it sounded angry and desperate.

This seemed so familiar to him, but it couldn't be real, right?

Whenever Shiro tried to think back to when this happened before, it was like an invisible wall kept him away. Every time he rammed himself up against the wall, he'd just bounce back. He didn't understand _why,_ but he just knew that whatever was behind that wall was something precious to him.

He could imagine himself standing before the huge wall, and, if he listened hard enough, he could hear the voice. It was muffled and it barely made its way through, but it was definitely there. He _had_ to know who it was.

If it was just his own voice, then fine—he could live with being a crazy person that hears voices, and at least he would know who the voice belonged to then.

Shiro was snapped away from his thoughts when a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned to see orange hair, pale skin, and a wide, sharp-toothed grin.

"Hey, Getsu." He said with a small smirk.

His brother instantly caught on to his foul mood and looked up accusingly at Grimmjow.

'_Ah, that's right._' Shiro thought when he realized he forgot to tell Grimmjow about who he'd found today.

He looked up and scoffed when he saw the predatory grin spreading across his foster brother's tanned face.

Of course Grimmjow would want a piece of Getsu, especially since he couldn't really see the resemblance hiding behind Getsuga's sunglasses.

Even Shiro fell prey to his brother's good looks, and still probably would, mind you.

"Grimm, don't even think about it."

Said man's face instantly dropped into a frown at that. "Awww, ya called dibs already?"

Getsuga snorted and raised a brow at him while Shirosaki shook his head.

"Grimm, I'd like ya to meet my twin brother, Getsuga."

At this, blue eyes widened and he looked between the two pale males standing before him in surprise.

"No way."

Getsuga sighed before slowly tilting his head down and peering up over his glasses so that Grimmjow could clearly see his dark, inverted eyes. He rolled them when Grimmjow quietly whispered 'woah'.

"This is some reality TV kinda shit. This can't be real."

Shirosaki raised a brow but then let out a small chuckle while Getsuga placed the glasses back on his face. He didn't want any of the students who passed to see him. But, then again, Shiro would be going through the same stuff as him, so why not keep the glasses off?

Buuuttttt, he _did_ make a promise to Ryuken.

Getsuga snapped his eyes to Shiro when said older twin suddenly grabbed at his white hair and winced as if he were in pain. It took Getsu a moment, but realization slowly dawned on him, and then excitement took over. He remembered back when they were kids Shirosaki had explained to him that sometimes he could hear all their brothers' voices and he always knew when they were in danger.

He always assumed Shiro just made it up after watching some superhero show, but now Getsuga could see just how real it was.

It definitely helped that he knew how strange he, himself was—what with the immunity to chemicals and stuff. It was possible that Shiro had some strange ability as well.

Getsuga placed a hand over Shiro's arm to get his attention. Once their eyes locked, Shiro tried to brush it off, but Getsuga shook his head and then pointed to the tattoo on his arm.

Shirosaki's face scrunched with confusion and Grimmjow just stood there and watched with silent interest.

Getsuga pointed to his own head and then made a kind of duck shape with his hand. He opened and closed it to resemble "talking".

Shirosaki's eyes widened when the message finally sunk in and he slowly nodded, making Getsuga smile.

"How'd ya know?"

Getsuga gave him a deadpanned look and then shook his head then he motioned with his hands as if to say, 'Wellll? What is it saying?'

Shiro shrugged. "I don't know. I can barely hear it… D'you have any idea who it is?" All he received in answer was a shrug and another point towards the tattoo. It took him a second to piece the silent message together. "So wait… You're saying it might be another one of us?"

When Getsuga nodded, Shiro let his gaze drop and then he took a step back when he felt that mental wall from before start to crack. Pieces began to slowly chip away, just enough for him to hear that voice again. It was louder now and he could finally make out words.

'_Let me go assholes! Don't touch me!'_

Shirosaki felt himself being tugged towards the right, as if invisible hands were pulling him. They were demanding his attention and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Shiro shook his head to chase away the feeling and then he turned his attention back to the others.

"Let's just get to class… You have art too?" He asked his twin. Getsuga stared at him for a few intense seconds before finally nodding.

All three of them started making their way down the hall until they came across a large wooden door and right beside it, painted along the wall, was the word 'Art'.

They paused when a few girls came out, giggling into their hands.

"Oh Em Gee! He is soooo handsome!"

"I can't believe he's a teacher!"

"I know! He looks so young!"

Shirosaki glanced towards Grimmjow with a raised brow, and the bluenette looked right back at him.

"Did we ever make any rules about teachers…"

Grimmjow shrugged. "If he's really that hot, then I guess we could flip a coin." That wide grin was back on his face and Shirosaki smirked when he heard Getsuga's amused snort from behind him.

"Sounds good to me."

With that said, all three of them walked in just as the bell rang for class to start.

The classroom was rather large and all along the walls were cabinets set up for different art supplies. There were open shelves to lay out canvases and large pieces of paper, and in the middle of the room was a small stage that was raised up about 5 feet from the ground. Surrounding the stage were rows of desks where the students were meant to sit, but there were only a handful of them in today.

About 10 students sat at the desks and they were all looking towards the stage with curious eyes.

The three of them looked up to see what they were staring at, and what they saw made them raise a brow curiously.

On top of the stage was a table and on top of the table was a chair and sitting atop the chair was a man. Long strands of black hair cascaded down his back and fell across his handsome face while calming, dark eyes looked down at the violin clasped in his large hands. He wore a dark grey turtle neck that was tight enough to show the muscles beneath, and wrapped around his long legs were dark slacks.

This had to be the man those girls were giggling about before, and Shirosaki could definitely see why.

The teacher wasn't paying attention to any of them though—he was busy tuning his instrument.

"Take a seat, please." He said in a deep, soothing voice and Shiro assumed he was talking to them since they were the only ones standing.

Not even Grimmjow said a word as they found a spot to the man's right and did as they were told.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mugetsu Kurosaki. You may call me Mr. K—don't worry, it won't make me feel old." A couple of snorts and giggles sounded around the room before he continued, "I'd like you all to be patient with me as I play you a little piece." He let a handsome smile creep along his lips before closing his eyes and lifting the instrument.

Shiro looked to his twin as the first note drifted across the room and caressed each student's ears. Getsuga wasn't paying attention to anything else as he stared up at Mugetsu with the biggest grin on his face.

He switched his gaze to Grimmjow to see that the man was actually listening and nodding as if he was impressed by the music.

Not that it wasn't impressive.

It was… Beautiful.

Shirosaki didn't know how else to describe it really.

It was slow, soft, and gentle.

When it finally ended, the room remained clouded in awed silence. No one knew what to say or do, until Getsuga finally stood up and started clapping. Mugetsu's gaze snapped towards the orange-haired teen, and a huge smile engulfed his entire face.

A few other students followed Getsuga's example and soon everyone was standing and applauding for their teacher. Shiro and Grimmjow remained sitting but they at least clapped.

Mugetsu jumped from the table and sat down his violin before also jumping from the stage.

One by one, the students sat back into their seats, all except Getsuga. Shirosaki raised a brow curiously when the teacher started making his way towards them. Mugetsu came up and then placed a hand onto their desk so he could hop over it and land between Getsuga and Shirosaki.

He looked between the two pale men with the biggest smile on his face before finally speaking.

"It's good to see you… Shirosaki… Getsuga."

Shiro scrunched his brow in confusion, but Getsuga didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, he jumped forward and practically tackled Mugetsu into Shiro's lap as he hugged him. The teacher didn't seem bothered at all. Instead of yelling and pushing him away, like most of them expected, he actually wrapped his arms around Getsuga in a crushing embrace and swung him around in a big circle.

"Hang on. How do you know m'name?" Shiro demanded as he finally stood from his seat.

Mugetsu waited until Getsuga released him before turning to Shirosaki but, instead of answering, he just smiled and then returned his attention to the class. Shiro was about to raise hell at being ignored, but he stopped when Getsuga grabbed his arm and sat him down. The small, knowing smile he wore made Shiro growl, but he otherwise said nothing.

"Alright class, thank you for letting me share that with you. As you all probably know, art isn't just something you find on paper—it's all around us. Paintings, Photographs, Sculptures, Sunsets, Music… even food is considered art. If you've seen a wedding cake or gone to a high-end restaurant then you would know what I'm talking about. But anyway—my point is, if you think it's beautiful then it would most likely be considered art. So I don't want you to feel like you are stuck doodling in your sketchbooks." Mugetsu walked around the stage and looked each student in the eye as he spoke. "Since this is your first day, I won't make you do anything too crazy. I want you to feel comfortable in this class, so I want you to write a small list—doesn't have to be long—of what you think is beautiful. Don't be shy about it, nobody will read the list but me, and I promise I won't share it with faculty—no matter _how_ disturbing it might seem." Mugetsu smirked a little at that and then hopped up onto the stage once more to address everyone at once. "Just so you feel more comfortable with me, I'll share a few things about myself. I already told you my name, and I'm sure you've guessed that I enjoy playing the violin in my spare time… But what you might not know is that I didn't get to grow up with my family." He waited to see that he had everyone's attention before speaking once more, but his eyes kept straying to Getsuga's and Shiro's as he spoke, and with each word Shirosaki found that sitting still was difficult and his heart wouldn't stop racing. "I have four younger brothers, and one tragic night we were forced from our homes. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll tell you that before we were separated and sent to different orphanages, we made a promise to each other: that we would find one another again. And just in case one of us forgot, we burned a mark into our arms." Mugetsu slowly rolled up his sleeve to reveal the mark, and at this point Shirosaki completely forgot how to breathe. "It was silly, but we decided on a star because there are five of us…"

Just as Mugetsu was about to say something else, the door slammed open and everyone looked to see an orange-haired teen run in. He was jogging forward but then he paused and his face grew red in embarrassment when all eyes turned to him. He laughed nervously, but then quickly got over it and waved at them.

"Sorry everyone! Got a little lost and then I—" His voice caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Shirosaki, and older teen rolled his eyes at him. "YOU!" The orangette pointed dramatically.

Shiro raised his lip in a snarl and glared at him before growling, "Ya changed your clothes _again_? You can't be serious…"

The orangette flinched at the Shiro's angry tone and then looked around as if he wanted to run and hide somewhere.

"Kon…?"

Eyes turned back to their teacher to see a sad smile forming on his lips but it dropped when the orangette scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah? So? How do you know my name?"

At this point Grimmjow finally decided to butt in.

"Hold on a sec, I thought your name was Ichigo."

Kon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"For the last time: NO! My name is Kon Shihōin! KON! KON! KONNN!"

"Alright already! Shit!" Grimmjow growled while placing his hands over his ears.

Mugetsu let out a loud laugh and then he skipped over to said teen and grabbed his arm before pulling towards the back of the class Where there was a door which led to the outside.

"Okay wait! I'm sorry for yelling! Shit! Don't put me in detention or anything!" Kon whined, but Mugetsu ignored him as he paused to look back at Shiro and Getsuga. He gestured for them to follow him before taking hold of the door's handle.

"Everyone work on that list I mentioned and then do whatever for the rest of the class. Just don't get too loud."

With that said, the four of them left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Kon demanded

Mugetsu chuckled before wrapping his arms around the teen and then nuzzled his orange hair affectionately.

"I was wondering when I'd see you guys today, but I can't believe I have all three of you in one class! I'm so happy to finally see you guys!"

Shirosaki huffed as he leaned back against the brick wall of the school.

"I still have no fuckin' clue what's going on…"

Instead of answering with words, Mugetsu reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photograph. It was old and wrinkled, but the picture on top was still clearly visible

"What…?" Shirosaki felt the mental wall crack a little bit more when he finally realized what he was looking at.

A few memories slipped through the cracks and came flooding into his mind

Memories of Kon, the crybaby who would always run to mommy.

Of Mugetsu, the strong older brother who always tried to keep him out of trouble and who never ever tattle-tailed.

Of Getsuga, his partner in crime, but who was also Mugetsu's sidekick when they got in trouble.

But… for some odd reason, Shirosaki couldn't remember the second orange-haired boy in the picture

He assumed it had to be Ichigo—which made sense to him now. The dandelion never actually switched clothes and Shiro never gave him that bruise…

However, even though he knew this now, Shirosaki still couldn't remember anything about Ichigo. He tried to dig into his memories for anything but he kept drawing a blank

"That's… not _Ichigo_, is it?" Shirosaki whispered while pointing towards the small, grinning face in the picture

Mugetsu smiled gently and nodded.

"So you remember all of us now?"

Shirosaki shook his head and took a few steps back, pressing himself against the wall as if he wanted it to engulf him.

Kon seemed just as flabbergasted.

"So wait! I'm related to this asshole!?" He shoved a finger in Shiro's direction.

"Shoulda remembered how much of a fuckin' whiner you were." Shirosaki snarled and then he went to wrap his hands around Kon's throat, but the kid was fast. He ducked behind Mugetsu and cowered with big, watery eyes.

"So the only one missing now is Ichigo…" Mugetsu hummed with the biggest smile on his face as he ignored his brothers' bantering, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Getsuga nodded while Kon huffed.

"I was hangin' out with him and his friends during lunch, but then he kinda ran away. I have no idea where he went."

Shirosaki was going to try and ask some more questions, but he froze up and shook his head when he heard that voice in the back of his mind again.

It was louder this time, and it sounded desperate.

'_Bazz, stop it! Let me go!'_

He grabbed at his head and winced when the voice echoed deafeningly around his mind.

Why did this all seem so familiar?!

Mugetsu saw what was happening and waited until Shiro's breathing evened before bringing it up.

"What is he saying?"

Shiro snapped his eyes up to lock with Mugetsu's dark, knowing gaze.

Seemed like Getsuga wasn't the only one who knew how crazy Shirosaki was.

"You hear a voice in your head, don't you?" Mugetsu prodded and Shiro refused to say anything for a while, but eventually nodded his head in confirmation "Then it must be Ichigo. What is he saying?"

"H-huh? But how—"

"You and Ichigo have always had a very strange bond. If you concentrated enough, you always seemed to know where he was, and you could sometimes hear him. You could actually do it with all of us, but Ichigo's voice was always the loudest to you. At least, that's what you told me when we were still kids."

Shirosaki felt his breathing quicken and he looked around frantically, trying to find a place to sit, but he opted for collapsing onto the grass instead when his legs grew shaky and weak.

"I don't… remember… anything." He whispered between pants and then he grabbed at his head in frustration. "I DON'T REMEMBER ICHIGO!"

He bent his legs and shoved his face between his knees as his fingers dug through white strands of hair. Mugetsu and Getsuga locked sympathetic gazes for a moment before they took a seat on either side of distressed brother.

Kon remained standing, arms crossed as he tried to remember anything of his childhood, but nothing seemed to come to him. He guessed he was probably just too young to remember…

But he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity he shared with all of them. Of course Shirosaki scared the shit out of him, but it was still _familiar_.

Getsuga nudged Shirosaki's shoulder with his own comfortingly and Mugetsu rubbed soothing circles into his back, but Shiro ignored them as he delved deeper and deeper into his own mind.

He dug through every dark crevice, going back as deep as he possibly could go.

It was odd.

He could clearly remember his other brothers now.

Kon, Getsuga, Mugetsu…

They were as clear as day to him, but it was as if Ichigo had been completely wiped from his mind.

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts when Mugetsu finally spoke. "The separation was really hard on all of us… But you and Ichigo… It must've been the hardest for you two. You guys were inseparable as kids."

"Then why can't I remember him…?" Shiro whispered miserably. Even though he couldn't remember Ichigo, he could feel the importance the other had to him.

Mugetsu wrapped a comforting arm around him before saying softly, "Well… I'm not really sure. It's possible that you unconsciously blocked him out of your memories so that the separation wouldn't hurt as much…"

Getsuga winced as his own memories of their separation clouded his mind and he could tell that Mugetsu was also reliving that day from the saddened look that crossed his face.

'_Bazz… S-stop.'_

If that voice was really Ichigo, then that means…

Shirosaki shot to his feet. "Ichigo's in trouble."

Without another word Shiro dashed back into the building, his brothers only one step behind him. Even Kon stuck with them while he was still trying to sort through his own confusion.

Grimmjow shot up from his snoozing position on the desk when he heard the door slam open. A paper was stuck to the side of his face and he quickly peeled it off when he caught sight of Shiro's worried face.

"Shiro…? Wuh 'Sup?" Grimmjow mumbled and then 'tsk'ed when he was ignored. Normally he would've snapped at him, but he could tell something serious must be going on if Shiro's death glare was anything to go by.

Grimmjow quickly jumped out of his seat and chased after them.

No one cared or made a comment about the new addition to their group as they tried to keep up with Shiro. The white-haired teen narrowed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on Ichigo.

With each step he took, he could feel the tugging get stronger and stronger.

He figured he must be getting closer.

If what Mugetsu said was true, then this _had_ to be Ichigo and Shiro just hoped he found him in time.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_Ahhhhh Sorry for the cliffhanger, my darlings~!_

_But I was already on page 17_

_Soooo I figured the next scene could wait until next chapter_

_Don't hate me~~_

_And I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter_

_I figured Mugetsu would play it cool when he saw his brothers _

_because he already knew that he'd see them today_

_And YES_

_Shirosaki has a weird psychic power_

_I hinted it in a few chapters, so It shouldn't be that surprising_

_Getsuga's eyes and insides are immune to pretty much everything_

_And Kon is super fast and is like a frickin' energizer bunny_

_I'll let you guys wonder what Mugetsu and Ichigo can do_


	12. Ch12: Strawberry Princess

_**Author's Note (new)**__: I want to thank all of you who are reading my story! Since you've come this far I think I can safely assume that you've been enjoying yourself so far. That's good to hear! I want to give a special thank you to a few dedicated readers who haven't failed to make me smile and laugh with their reviews!_

Thank you very much…

Clarit – You have been so awesome. You've reviewed pretty much every chapter and you always let me know what's on your mind while you read the story. And you've always been gracious with your point of view and opinions. It has definitely helped me out a lot and has given me much inspiration! Seriously. You're the best.

IntriguingHeart – Your reviews never fail to make me chuckle a little. You usually bring up good points that I sometimes miss and I appreciate them nonetheless. and you're always pushing me to make longer chapters. So if you guys have enjoyed the longer chapters, than you can thank her lmao

27kirune12 – You are frickin' adorable. I can practically hear the squealing whenever I read your reviews. I love them xD And the Gifs. Oh good lord the supernatural gifs. I laugh so hard! But yes~~ anyway! Thank you for being awesome as well xD

Ebru Gunduz Lestrange – Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You always seem so worried for the brothers, and I find it adorable~ I really appreciate the way you care about them. Makes me feel bad for what I have in store.

For the people I didn't mention, I'm just honestly running out of things to say. You all are so awesome and I can't believe I have so many reviewers. Even if I didn't get a single review, I'd still be writing this fiction, so it means a lot to me that you guys are really enjoying it!

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter12: Strawberry Princess**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

"You idiot! I thought ya said that drug would keep him under for hours! It hasn't even been ten minutes!"

"Don't yell at _me_! You're the one that bought it—Gremmy probably gave you a dud."

"I don't give out _duds_."

"Whatever guys, let's just finish this before we wakes up."

Ichigo groaned when consciousness slowly inched closer.

It took him a minute to finally soak in the three figures standing before him.

Cang, the dark haired, narrow-eyed asshole who enjoys kicking people when they're down.

Gremmy, the short, light-haired guy that served as the school's personal drug-dealer—his favorite drugs being hallucinogens because it 'opens the mind to creativity'—or so he says.

And, last but not least, was the great Bazz-B himself. Brash, garish, loud-mouthed. The guy whose favorite pass-time was to prey on the weak and play 'ring leader' to those around him.

Ichigo blinked as he remembered having a pill shoved down his throat and then he was dragged kicking and yelling the whole way to… Where was he again?

Wide, brown eyes looked around the large room until they landed on the red curtains to his left.

Was he… On a stage?

He went to stand up, but that's when he finally noticed the ropes. They were wrapped around his middle, keeping his arms pinned against his sides and the ends of the rope peaked out and stretched all the way up towards the ceiling and then came right back down to where the three bullies were standing/arguing.

The orangette stared for a few seconds to make sure they didn't notice him before instantly struggling in his binds. He paused after a while though when he caught sight of the pile of clothes sitting beside him.

They were the clothes he came to school with…

He then slowly, _hesitantly_, looked back down at himself and what he saw made his eyes widen and his face heat up bright red.

Instead of the purple shirt and jeans he'd been wearing before, he was now clad in a bright pink dress.

He blinked as he remembered Bazz-B and Cang taking off his clothes before he completely passed out. He really thought he was going to get raped—but this… This was far worse.

"Why _Pink_? Is this a territorial thing, Bazz?"

All three bullies jumped in surprise at his voice.

"Shit. He's already awake!"

"Start pulling him up, but then wait a sec." Bazz-B demanded as he started walking towards the frazzled teen.

"Bazz-B! What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Ichigo hissed as Gremmy and Cang pulled on the rope until his feet barely touched the wooden stage.

Bazz-B paused once he was standing before his prey and then he let a large smirk split his face.

"Ahhh, what? _This_?" He gestured to the dress and ropes, making Ichigo scowl before continuing. "Just a little 'welcome to high school' celebration since you're a Freshmen now... And it's also a little bit of payback for the joke you made earlier."

Ichigo let a growl escape his throat and he started kicking and thrashing around, making Gremmy and Cang stumble a bit as they tried to hold the rope in place.

"Still so feisty~ That's what I love about ya, Ichi." Bazz-B said as he grabbed a hold of Ichigo's chin. He let his thumb run across the bright red cheek before leaning forward until their noses brushed against each other.

"Ohhh… This is really about me _dumping_ you last year, isn't it?" Ichigo's blush slowly evaporated into an unamused look and he raised a brow, but then the blush came back full force when Bazz-B suddenly lunged forward and smashed their lips together. He kept Ichigo's face still as he forced his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. He then lifted the dress a little so he could grab at Ichigo's tight little ass.

"Mmf!" Ichigo quickly kicked the other away and then spit off to the side. When he looked back up into Bazz-B's smirking face he growled and let his face form an angry scowl. "Asshole."

"No hard feelings, Princess." With that said, Bazz-B quickly pulled out a cloth and pressed it between Ichigo's lips before tying it around his head. He then took a few steps back and gestured for his buddies to keep pulling the rope.

Ichigo squirmed and kicked as he was lifted higher and higher into the air, but they didn't stop until he was at least 20 feet off the ground. At that point Ichigo actually forced himself to stop struggling so he wouldn't fall.

Cang chuckled under his breath as they tied off the rope and once they stood up, Bazz-B was full-out laughing as he pointed up at Ichigo.

"Don't worry, Princess! The show should be starting any minute!"

Just as he said that a loud 'beep' sounded in the intercom and then a young male's voice echoed across the school.

'**Hello Karakura High! This is your Vice Principle, Kaien~! I hope everyone's first day went well~ and to end everything on a good note, we're going to have you all meet up for a student assembly—which will take place in Theatre Room 1. You'll suffer through a few announcements, maybe have a raffle or two, and then we'll let you out for the day.**' Kaien paused to let everything sink in. **'I repeat… After this message is done, everyone start making their way to Theatre 1 for the assembly. That's **_**Theatre 1**_**… That'll be all and remember kids: Don't do anything I definitely would do! Haha~!' **

Bazz-B's smirk grew wider and wider as he watched the realization slowly dawn on Ichigo's face.

"Yhuu Baphterd! MMm Fhurk kirl yhuu!"

Ichigo's muffled threats could barely be heard and it just made Bazz-B laugh harder. "Welp~ That's your cue, Strawberry Princess! Knock 'em dead!"

All three of them continued to laugh as they made their way to the exit, but then every one of them froze in surprise when the doors suddenly slammed open.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt his pulse quicken in both excitement and worry when he caught sight of the five bodies in the doorway.

There were two he didn't recognize. Both of them had long, hip-length hair, but one had a midnight black color while the other was the same bright orange as him and Kon's. The one with dark hair seemed older than the rest of them and he had fair, peach colored skin. The lighter-haired male's skin was just as white as the guy standing beside him, who just so happened to be the same mysterious person from his Gym class.

Standing beside them was the blue-haired guy, and peeking out from behind the whole group was Kon.

"Uhhh…" Bazz-B was still surprised and was uncharacteristically at a loss for words at first, but then he quickly composed himself and straightened. "Assembly 'aint for another 10 minutes. No one's allowed back here until—"

"No one gives a shit, Bazz-B—or should I call you 'Rooster-Head'?" Kon snapped while rolling his eyes as he pushed his way to the front, and the sight of him must've surprised Bazz-B to the core, because he actually took a step back and pointed at him.

"Woah! You're not Ichigo!" He took a quick glance upwards just to make sure the person he thought was Ichigo was still actually up there.

"Wait, wait, wait… _Bazz_-_B_?" It was the pale, white-haired guy who interrupted this time, and he took a step forward so that Bazz-B could clearly see the pissed off look on his face. The pink-haired male went to take another step back, but the other teen was faster and before either of them could blink, a strong, white skinned hand was wrapped around the taller teen's thick throat.

Bazz-B coughed as his airway was blocked and he glared into threatening inverted ek6yes.

"What the fuck did ya do to Ichigo?!"

Both Gremmy and Cang wanted to step in and help, but they froze in fear when multiple eyes turned to glare at them.

"Don't kill him, Shiro. We need him to talk first…" The dark-haired male said soothingly as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

Bazz-B gasped in mouthfuls of air once he was finally released and then he shuffled backwards until he felt he was a good enough distance from the hostile group.

"These are Ichigo's…" All eyes turned to Kon when he bent down and scooped up the discarded pile of clothing. He bunched them up and pulled them closer to himself as he stood and scowled at the three bullies. He looked a lot like Ichigo at that moment. "Did you _rape_ him, you sickos!?"

Eyes snapped to Bazz-B accusingly, and said male immediately raised his arms and got defensive.

"No way! I may be a lot of things, and as tempting as it was… I 'aint a rapist!"

"Then where is he!? What'd you do to him!?" Shiro demanded again. He was practically steaming from the amount of anger that rose from him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes when Bazz-B merely shrugged his shoulders and looked away, defiance clear in his hard stare and stiff posture.

Ichigo could tell that he _wanted_ to get into a fight, and Shiro looked like he would be more than happy to oblige. Before they could actually get at each other, Ichigo quickly loosened one of his sneakers (thank good ness they didn't make him wear high heels…) and kicked it towards Shiro's head.

He kinda accidentally missed and hit Grimmjow's blue head instead—but it got the point across.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow hissed as he rubbed at his cranium, catching everyone's attention, and then he looked up. When he caught sight of the dangling, dress-clad strawberry, his immediate reaction was to laugh… _really hard_.

While he and the others were busy staring at the tied-up teen, Bazz-B and his buddies made their escape—and nobody noticed. Not even after the doors opened and shut—everyone's focus was pinned to poor Ichigo.

"You alright, Ichi?!" Kon called up with the biggest grin on his face—he was trying so hard not to laugh, but Grimmjow's chuckling made it really difficult.

Ichigo scowled in answer and started wiggling in his binds.

"Nice underwear, berry~!" Grimmjow cackled as he leaned forward to peer up the dress.

Shiro wacked the back of his head while Ichigo quickly bent his knees to try and hide said underwear; His face getting as red as his nicknamesake.

The dark-haired male chuckled a little at the situation while the paler one rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and shook his head.

Reality decided to give them a little push when the rope suddenly loosened and jostled Ichigo around in the air.

"We have to get him down!" Kon yelped and he went to jump towards the knot, but everyone paused and their eyes widened when the knot unraveled itself and released its hold on the pillar. Gravity instantly grabbed hold of Ichigo and pulled him down. His voice caught in his throat when he felt himself drop.

After the initial shock took over, the four brothers, all at once, ran forward. No fear showed in their eyes. Just the need to help Ichigo took over their entire bodies.

"Oof!" Ichigo felt his breath leave him when his body collided with four others and they all went toppling to the ground. After a few breathless seconds, Ichigo slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around. He found his head in Shiro's lap while the rest of him was sprawl over the other three bodies lying under him.

"You okay, Ichigo?"

Said teen blinked and looked up at the dark-haired male as the cloth was pulled from between his lips. Their gazes locked and Ichigo found something so calming about those deep, dark pools.

He nodded to the question and then slowly sat up when his gaze switched to the pale guy sitting beside him. There… was something familiar about him as well. His presence, although quiet and mysterious, was comforting.

All of them felt this way.

It felt as though nothing could ever hurt him if he stayed within this circle.

Every wall he ever built started crumbling down—even the ones that Renji could never reach started cracking and peeling away.

It was strange and a little nerve-wracking.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on.

It scared him even more when he felt small pricks at the corner of his eyes and his vision grew blurry.

There was something he wasn't remembering… he could _feel_ it. Ichigo dug at his memories desperately, but there was another wall in the way and it was _frustrating_. He felt like screaming!

He mentally slammed himself against the walls and broke his way through until he finally came across a large chest.

It was rattling and shaking and it desperately wanted to be opened, but Ichigo couldn't even touch it.

"Ichigo…"

Said teen gradually let his eyes open and he turned until his gaze finally locked with the hard, steady gaze of those bright, exotic eyes. Ichigo shifted around some more, belatedly realizing that the ropes were no longer around him, but none of that mattered at this moment.

A large, pale hand made its way up until it could cup Ichigo's hot cheek.

As soon as their skin made contact for the first time, a shock pierced both males and Ichigo's brown eyes widened when it felt like a key had been shoved inside that chest.

Memories flooded his mind all at once, and, judging by Shiro's reaction, the same thing was happening to him.

Tears flowed freely and Ichigo quickly threw himself at his brother.

Yes, his BROTHER.

He could remember now!

Everything!

Ichigo's voice cracked when he finally opened his mouth to say their names.

"S-Shiro! Mugetsu! Getsuga! Kon! M-my brothers—my _family_!"

He released Shiro so he could turn and hug the eldest next. He wrapped his arms around Mugetsu's shoulders and buried his wet face against his neck. The other immediately gathered him up into his arms and smiled as he pressed his own face into that familiar bright orange hair.

"It's okay, Ichigo. We're all together now…" Mugetsu hummed and his smile widened when he felt Getsuga and Kon jump forward and wrap their arms around them too. He looked up at Shiro who was still sitting there, stunned. He quickly reached out and dragged the dazed teen forward until he was forced into the group hug as well. "Nothing can separate us ever again…" Mugetsu continued in a soft voice and he gently threaded his fingers through Ichigo's hair to calm the emotional teen.

"Guess you were the 'damsel in distress' this time, Ichi…" Shirosaki whispered with a smirk, making Ichigo and the rest of them smile and laugh.

Ichigo clung to all of them and a huge smile took over his face when Shiro hugged him from behind. He felt complete now that they were all with him again. He remembered how he called out to Shiro when they were younger and they first got separated. He had hoped that his big brother would come to the rescue… But when he never came, Ichigo closed off all the memories he could gather of his family. He shut them away so he wouldn't hurt anymore… He didn't realize that he might have also locked away Shiro's memories through their strange mental connection… He hated how lost he felt before, and so he felt guilty for putting Shiro through that as well…

But now they were back. He had his brothers again and he could be happy!

None of them saw how Grimmjow smiled at the scene before quietly taking his leave. He didn't want to ruin the little family reunion and he guessed he could always drill Shiro for answers later.

Unfortunately for them, the reunion wouldn't last long anyway.

All five boys froze up and quickly jumped to their feet when they heard the loud squeal of a microphone.

"Welcome, students of Karakura High! Today we're going… to…" Kaein's loud voice slowly died off when the curtains started sliding open on their own. He narrowed his eyes up at the studio hidden to the top-right of the theatre which housed the controls to everything on stage. The curtains weren't supposed to open for another 30 minutes because the Acting Club wouldn't be set up yet.

His attention went back to said stage when he heard the crowd of students gasp and giggle. "Oh hell…" He huffed under his breath, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw all five of his cousins finally together again.

Shirosaki and Getsuga shifted themselves in front of Ichigo, trying to hide their dress-clad little brother while Kon cowered behind all of them with wide eyes staring towards the large crowd.

Mugetsu quickly jumped forward, his protective big brother instincts kicking in.

He walked over to Kaien in order to explain what happened, but he got more and more nervous with each step he took and when he looked over and saw those eyes that were solely pinned on him, his knees began to shake.

Mugetsu's pulse quickened and he gulped nervously while sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

He knew he shouldn't be panicking, but it was so unnerving to be on the receiving end of so much attention—especially when he didn't have his violin to distract himself. It was different compared to being in a small classroom where the atmosphere was more friendly, but this… He could literally feel the pressure bearing down on top of him.

"U-uhm…"

Most students gasped and a few even jumped out of their seats when the dark-haired man suddenly dropped while grasping onto his left arm.

Ichigo quickly shoved aside his older brothers so he could run to Mugetsu's side.

Kaien cursed under his breath and turned to one of the faculty members standing beside him.

"Go up to the studio and get these curtains closed." He demanded before turning to one of the teachers lined up in front of him. "Call for an ambulance." When the woman hesitated he narrowed his eyes into a stern glare then snapped, "NOW!" She instantly dug into her pocket and fumbled with her phone.

"Mugetsu! Are you okay!? Mugetsu!"

Kaien turned back around to see Shirosaki, Getsuga, and Kon had joined Ichigo beside their fallen brother. They were all crowding around him, worry clear in their eyes.

As the curtains started closing, Kaien quickly passed his Microphone to the principle, Mr. Yamamoto, while ignoring the 'You'll be explaining this when you get back' stare he was getting from the older man.

"Give him some room, boys." Kaien whispered sternly when the curtains finally closed, giving them some privacy. He gently pulled Ichigo away before returning his attention to Mugetsu. The young man had a pained look on his face and he was having trouble breathing. "Mugetsu. I need you to calm down—the ambulance is on its way…"

After a few seconds, Mugetsu's breathing finally evened out… but he was still grabbing his arm and a pained whine escaped his throat every once in a while.

"What's going on…?" Ichigo whispered. Tear marks clung to his cheeks and his eyes were still a little red and puffy from his breakdown before.

"Your brother is having a heart attack." Kaien replied after a moment of hesitation.

He had really hoped this wouldn't happen today. This is exactly why he persuaded Yoruichi to tell Mugetsu about the plan ahead of time. He didn't want them to throw Mugetsu into the school just so he could run into his little brothers. The shock would've definitely triggered a heart attack.

Apparently stage-fright triggered it as well though…

"Why were you boys back here?" He demanded in a low voice and his eyes were hard and serious as he switched his gaze between each brother. As an afterthought he also asked, "And why're you wearing a dress, Ichigo?"

"Well… Uhmm…"

"Never mind. We'll discuss it later." Kaien sighed and then he picked up his phone when it started ringing. It was the teacher he snapped at before. He quickly swiped his thumb across the screen and then pressed it to his ear.

"_Kaien, Sir, the ambulance will be here in 5 minutes. The school's nurse is on her way as well…"_

"Thank you, Momo. Keep the assembly going and I'll report back to the rest of the faculty once Mugetsu is in the hospital.

"R-right."

Just as he hung up, the side doors opened to reveal the school's nurse, Retsu Unohana.

"How is he?" She demanded and she had to climb over Getsuga and Kon to get to Mugetsu's side.

"Still breathing…" Kaien said softly as he gaze fell to Mugetsu's pained face.

~~About 15 Minutes Later~~

Shirosaki slowly rubbed circles into Ichigo's back as they watched their eldest brother get pulled into the back of the ambulance on the stretcher. Kon was on Ichigo's other side and was clinging to his purple sleeve (Yes, Shiro made sure Ichigo changed clothes before they even thought about walking outside). Getsuga stood behind them with his head down and arms crossed as he tried to keep his emotions together.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be okay!" They heard Mugetsu call out weakly from inside.

"Who'll be riding with him?" One of the medics asked once the patient was safely tucked away inside.

Ichigo instantly jumped forward. "How many can ride with him?" He demanded.

"Only one."

The orangette looked back at his brothers with wide eyes, but they all nodded to him, saying he could go if he wanted.

"Wait, how old are you?" The medic asked while placing a hand on Ichigo's chest to keep him from jumping in. Ichigo saw Mugetsu lying on the bed and sadness welled up inside him, but Mugetsu just smiled and gave him a little wave.

"15…" Ichigo answered quietly. He was nervous as hell and he wanted to stay with Mugetsu.

He didn't want to lose him after he'd finally found him again.

"Sorry, kid. You need to be 18* to ride with us."

"W-what? Uhm… Okay…" Ichigo looked towards Getsuga and Shirosaki. "I guess you guys can go…"

Shirosaki let loose a crooked smile and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair before turning towards his twin.

"You can go, Getsu. I'll stay and make sure Ichi and Kon get the hospital. We'll meet you there."

Getsuga stared at them quietly for a moment before nodding and quickly hopping into the back of the ambulance.

With that settled, the doors closed and Ichigo watched as the wailing vehicle drove off with two of his brothers in its belly.

"How are we getting there?" Ichigo asked and Shirosaki tilted his head towards the parking lot.

"I drove here with, Grimm. He can take us."

"Hold on!" Both of them jumped at Kon's sudden voice and they watched as the excited orange-head reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He raised a hand for them to stay quiet as he brought up the phone and spoke into it, "Call Ma."

The phone answered back in a robotic voice, "Calling Ma."

"Show off." Shirosaki scoffed under his breath and a bored look crossed his face as both he and Ichigo listened to the loud ringing. Kon had put his phone on speaker.

_Ringggg Ringggg Ringggg_

"_Konnnn! My precious baby! I'm actually almost to your school to pick you up! Did you have a good day, honey?!"_

"Yeah Ma. It was great. Had a lot of hard classes—ya know: Math, History, English, the works. I also had a turkey sandwich for lunch… oh! And I got to reunite with my long-lost brothers, too."

A loud squeal echoed from the phone making both Shirosaki and Ichigo cover their poor, defenseless ears. Kon didn't even flinch because he was completely immune to it by this point.

"_Yayy! I'm so happy for you guys! Are they there with you right now!? You need to invite them over for dinner! And we can—"_

"Ma! Shhh! Ma! Hey! I need you to do me a favor…" Once she finally calmed down and the phone went silent, Kon continued, "Mugetsu had a heart attack and they're taking him to the hospital right now. I need you to take me, Ichigo, and Shirosaki there ASAP."

"_On my way."_

There was no hesitation or pause in her voice and that's all she said before the line went dead.

As Kon stuffed the phone back in his pocket he smiled when he heard the faint sound of a siren go off in the distance.

"Guess she really was almost here." He said and his grin widened at the confused look he got from Ichigo. Shirosaki rolled his eyes, but figured out what he meant.

"That reminds me. I gotta call 'Father dearest' and let him know that I'm gonna be late for his precious family dinner." Shirosaki scoffed under his breath before digging out his own phone. It had a touch screen and it was still considered a smartphone like Kon's, but it wasn't equipped with Siri or anything fancy like that. He quickly pressed a few different icons before placing the phone to his ear. He didn't bother turning away or whispering under his breath—he wasn't going to hide his life away from his brothers.

As usual, Aizen picked up on the fourth ring and said in his deep, silky voice, _"What can I do for you, Shiro."_

Shirosaki looked into Ichigo's wide curious eyes and then took in a deep breath to calm himself. He let it out through his nose before he replied to his foster father.

"Heyyyy… So… I 'aint gonna be available for this evening's family dinner, due to unfortunate circumstances."

He knew how much their dinners meant to Aizen—it was the only time he could get all nine of his wayward children in one room at the same time without too many things breaking.

"_Do these circumstances involve a certain male name Mugetsu?"_

Shirosaki was absolutely shocked—and for multiple reasons.

The first being that his father was acting relatively cool about the fact that Shirosaki just admitted to not being available for dinner. Second was that he said his brother's name as if it was no big deal—as if it was common knowledge. And third was that he sounded as if he _knew_ exactly what happened.

Honestly, Shirosaki shouldn't have been that surprised. His father always had this weird thing about knowing anything and everything that goes on.

"Yes… He 'ad a heart attack and he's on his way ta the hospital. Me an' a few others are gonna to meet him there."

Without missing a beat Aizen asked, _"Which hospital?"_

"I think they said they were takin' him to the Karakura Emergency Care. It's the closest one."

"_Did you find the others?"_

Shirosaki assumed he meant his other brothers and replied with a wary, "Yes?"

"_Okay, listen to me Shirosaki."_ At that, said teen's back straightened and he instantly looked alert, _"Under no circumstances are you or any of your brothers allowed to go near that hospital."_

Shirosaki's eyes locked with Ichigo's confused ones before switching to the concrete ground.

"But father we—"

"_I won't repeat myself. Do as I say and I'll see you at dinner."_

The line immediately went dead after that.

When Shiro eventually looked back up, he was surprised to see a few of his foster brothers: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Starrk. They were just there, standing beside his two younger brothers as if it was normal.

"Well that didn't go well…" Starrk, their soft-spoken, lazy brother said with a raised brow.

Nnoitra snorted and rested an elbow on Kon's head as he leaned forward. "You have a knack for getting on his bad side, ya know that?"

Shirosaki shook his head and smirked as he watched Kon shove the taller teen away. Shiro then locked eyes with Grimmjow, knowing the bluenette would understand what he wanted to say without having to actually use words.

"Don't worry, chalkface. We'll make sure nothin' happens at dinner. Go with them."

Shirosaki nodded, satisfied before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Why did he say we shouldn't go to the hospital?" Ichigo wondered as he crossed his arms and looked between the three newcomers and his older brother.

Shirosaki shrugged. "Who knows and who cares? He always says cryptic shit like that. And anyway, shouldn't you be callin' _your_ parents and lettin' them know what's goin' on too?"

Ichigo looked down at his pocket where his old flip-phone lay hidden away and he was debating whether or not he should when he noticed the sirens from before getting louder and louder until a cop car suddenly skidded to a stop beside them.

All six of the teens jumped in surprise and most of their jaws dropped when a beautifully exotic woman popped out of the car.

"Hey Ma!"

Most of them boiled with jealousy when Kon, the obnoxious little brat, got to jump up into the woman's well-toned arms and bury his face into her ample chest as if it was completely normal. She didn't even seem at all bothered by it—which meant that Kon must do that a lot.

-Insert more jealous grumblings here-

"Hop in, boys!" She said, gesturing to Shiro and Ichigo.

Shiro turned and quickly threw his car keys to Grimmjow before hopping in the backseat of the cruiser. Ichigo hesitated before following suit and Kon went ahead and hopped around to take the passenger's seat.

"You guys comfy back there?" Kon asked while turning to peer through the metal gate-like mesh separating the front of the car.

Shirosaki raised his lip in a snarl, making Kon instinctively cower.

"It's really fuckin' cramped." Shiro eventually grumbled, but then his mouth snapped shut when he heard the officer's authoritative voice boom towards them.

"There will be no bad language in my car, ya got that!?"

Shirosaki slowly nodded when he saw piercing golden eyes glaring at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, ma'am…"

Kon quickly turned back in his seat to put on his seat belt when his Ma slammed down on the gas.

"Good… Now for introductions! My name's Yoruichi Shihouin."

"Shirosaki Sousuke**…" He replied grudgingly.

"Ichigo Kuugo***." Ichigo piped up quietly.

Yoruichi hummed in satisfaction before focusing on the crowded street lain out before her.

Kon remained silent, surprisingly, as they quickly whipped through traffic and skidded around sharp corners.

Ichigo said a quiet 'sorry' and blushed a little when he was practically thrown into Shirosaki's lap. He kept getting jostled around in the car because Yoruichi was driving like a crazy person, but his brother didn't seem bothered by it. He just calmly sat Ichigo down beside him and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders so he could keep the teen pinned to his side.

Ichigo felt his face heat up more and more with each passing second at the close proximity. He grew especially nervous when he caught wind of Shirosaki's spicy cologne. He knew he shouldn't, but he unconsciously closed his eyes and found himself pressing closer and closer. Shiro still didn't seem to mind and it made him feel brave enough to press his cheek to the other's collarbone.

Ichigo let a bright smile take over his entire face when he felt long fingers dig into his hair.

Kon snuck a quick glance over his shoulder when he could actually _feel_ the happiness radiating from the back seat. He rolled his eyes when he saw Ichigo's heart-melting grin and even the big bad Shiro let a small smile grace his lips. He buried his nose into Ichigo's silky locks and continued to thread his fingers through them.

Kon's lips quirked up into a small smile before he turned back around to give the two some privacy.

Ichigo looked across Shiro's thighs to see the other's left arm, which was hidden within the sleeve of his jacket. The orangette slowly reached across and pulled that sleeve down until Shiro's large hand was revealed. He then let his fingers slide between Shiro's and his face heated up once more when those warm fingers wrapped around his own, holding them within their gentle grasp.

He locked his eyes with bright golden ones and then let his gaze drop.

"Do you think Mugetsu is okay…?" He whispered, making Shirosaki frown a little.

"Yeahhh. He's related to us, 'aint he? I'm sure he's fine." He forced a small smile and pressed his forehead to Ichigo's in a sign of comfort. "Don't worry…"

Ichigo slowly nodded and let himself calm down, back to his neutral state. He wanted to be ready for anything, and he wasn't sure if it was just the excitement from everything that happened today or what, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

Ughhhhh!

I only read through the chapter once… I know I'm gonna find so many errors later..

Anyway!

I hope the (somewhat) speedy update was apology enough for leaving you guys at that tragic cliffhanger

I know most of you thought the worst when Bazz-B took poor Ichigo, but don't worry

I don't do rape-scenes unless it's necessary

And I figured I put Ichigo through enough~

There were some tears shed in this chapter and they all got to meet each other!

Now this is where the fun begins :]

ALSO…

*-This rule seriously pissed me off when I was younger. My mother had a heart attack and when an ambulance came to pick her up, they wouldn't let ride in the back with her because I was only 17. Assholes, I swear

**-Okay I know Sousuke is actually Aizen's first name… But everyone knows him better by 'Aizen' so for this story, we'll just say Sousuke is his last name

***-Same thing goes for Ichigo. I think Kuugo (I spelt it wrong in the previous chapter) is Ginjou's first name, but who cares


	13. Ch13: Operation Mystery-Coma-Guy

_AUTHOR'S NOTE__: Nothing this time... But FYI, I've got a poll up on my page! You should totallyyyy answer it, 'cause I'm curious. But anyway~ You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading._

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter13: Operation Mystery-Coma-Guy**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Shirosaki took in a deep breath as the mechanical doors slid open, allowing him and his brothers entrance to the large hospital building. It had taken them a lot longer than they thought to find the emergency care. The whole hospital was actually four different buildings that intertwined with each other and each building had a different purpose. It was strange… but hey, Shirosaki wasn't an architect so he wasn't about to start complaining.

Yoruichi leaned in to give Kon a little kiss on the cheek before saying real quick, "You boys go sign in by the desk, I have to go talk to someone real quick and then I'll meet up with you at Mugetsu's room."

Before Kon could even open his mouth to ask where she was going, she was gone.

She _may_ have been a ninja in a past life.

"C'mon guys." Shirosaki mumbled, leading the way to the desk. He felt that since he was the eldest of the bunch he should take charge.

Ichigo raised a brow at him but otherwise remained quiet, while Kon… Well, he was too scared of Shiro to argue with anything he said.

"Hello! Welcome to Karakura emergency care! What can I do for you?"

Shirosaki frowned and eyed the tiny, dark-haired girl standing behind the desk incredulously.

She seemed way too chipper to be working in a hospital. Places like these were supposed to be depressing and tense but no—she greets them like they just came walking into a store or something.

Who knows, who cares.

"Uh yeah. We're here to see our brother, Mugetsu Kurosaki. He had a heart attack today…"

She stared at them with big, curious eyes for a moment before a small smirk crawled along her face.

Okay, Shirosaki was a little creeped out now.

"You three are brothers? Pffft~ Whitey, you don't look like them at allll~ But, okay sure, whatever." She snorted to herself a little and then chuckled when Shirosaki narrowed his eyes at her. "Just give me your names and I'll set you up with a Visitor tag."

Shirosaki rolled his eyes and then gestured for Ichigo and Kon to tell her first.

"Kon Shihouin…"

"Ichigo Kuugo."

She raised her brow at the different last names but kept her mouth shut, thankfully, and just typed away at the computer next to her. She then rested her gaze onto Shirosaki, waiting for him to speak.

"Shirosaki Sousuke."

Her fingers froze along the keys when she heard his last name and immediately pinned him with her narrowed gaze.

"…You wouldn't happen to be related to _Aizen_ Sousuke, would you?"

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes and, judging by the tone, he guessed it wouldn't be a good thing if he was, so he opted to lie.

"Lady… Do I _look_ like I'd be related to the guy?" He deadpanned, using the same tactic she had used while making fun of him.

She huffed a little and stared at him for a few seconds longer before finally shrugging.

"Fine, whatever."

Shirosaki was happy to let the topic drop right there, but then Kon had to open his big fucking mouth.

"Excuse me—uhm…" He paused as he tried to find a name tag on her, but when he couldn't spot it he just waited patiently for her to respond.

"Bambietta."

"Bamb…bi…Bambita... Ba... right, whatever. So, why would it matter if we were related to this Aizen guy anyway?"

The girl didn't turn her gaze from the screen as she typed away and it seemed like she was just going to ignore him, but she eventually sighed and turned to the boys with a serious look.

"Well, since you _aren't_ related to him, then I guess there's no harm in telling you…" She sent a little smirk towards Shirosaki, but otherwise remained neutral. "Aizen used to work here as one of the Scientists in the labs—I think they use to be in building C... But anyway… 'Bout 8 years ago he was caught trying to kill one of the patients so he's been banned from the hospital ever since. Honestly, I'm not sure why he's not in prison right now—but who's to say. I wasn't around when it happened." She shrugged her slender shoulders and flipped a piece of her long, ink-black hair before turning back to the computer.

Shirosaki tried not to show too much interest in the story, but he couldn't help but be a little stupefied.

The man he grew up with—the person who raised him, fed him, and kept a roof over his head… The man who enjoyed lounging outside with his children while sipping a cup of tea… _That_ man had actually tried to _murder_ someone?

Shiro's curiosity was just too great at this point and he was about to interrogate the girl, but Ichigo actually beat him to it.

"Why did he try to kill a patient?"

Bambietta's gaze snapped to look at the other orangette from the corner of her eyes and then she closed them before shrugging once more.

"Does this _look_ like the gossip corner to you? How the hell should I know?" She snapped, making Ichigo scowl while Kon took a tiny step back in fear. Shirosaki narrowed his eyes, but remained silent.

"I was just curious…" Ichigo pursed his lips and reigned in the sigh that wanted to escape. The girl remained silent as she passed them a couple of large stickers; their names were printed on it with the word 'VISITOR' placed above it. Bambietta huffed out a breath at the dejected look on Ichigo's face.

"… Fine…" All three of them perked up at that and they shuffled forward when she leaned over the counter to whisper, "All I know is that the patient he tried to kill is actually still here. He's been in a Coma for about... I think they said 11 years… No one knows who he is though… No name, no records, no files. The only reason he's still able to stay without getting unplugged is because a doctor here is taking responsibility for him. It's crazy!" She shook her head as she collapsed back into her chair. "But you guys didn't hear that from me!" And with that said she propped up her feet and smiled at them.

They realized that they wouldn't be getting anything else out of her, so they decided it was time to go…

But first—

"So where's our brother?" Shirosaki finally spoke up while the twins remained silent.

Bambietta tapped her chin in thought, "You said Mugetsu, right?" Without waiting for an affirmative, she went ahead and typed some stuff on her keyboard. After a second of staring at the screen she nodded. "He's in room 226. That's five floors up and towards the right."

"Thanks…" Shirosaki mumbled under his breath.

"Later, boys~!" She called with a wink as the three males finally turned to leave.

They walked towards the elevator and none of them said a word until the doors finally closed.

"Well… That was odd…" Kon mumbled under his breath, but Shirosaki just shrugged as he pressed the button labeled 'F5'.

Ichigo crossed his arms and leaned back on the metal rail before speaking up as well.

"You _are_ related to Aizen though, aren't you?"

Shirosaki stood there and remained completely silent while the two orangettes stared him down. It wasn't until he looked up into Ichigo's big, curious eyes that he finally caved.

After all these years and he still couldn't deny those eyes…

"Yeah. Aizen's my foster father… But m'not sure if I really believe what she said. It's most likely a misunderstandin'—Aizen wouldn't really do somethin' like that... At least I don't _think_ he would."

Shirosaki grimaced as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmm… After we go make sure Muge is okay we should go see if we can find this mystery patient. Maybe we'll find out what really happened." Kon let a mischievous smile engulf his face as their gazes snapped up to him.

Shirosaki thought about it for a minute but eventually shook his head.

"Probably not a good idea…"

"OR!" Kon started, smile still in place, "You can just call Aizen and ask if he really did try to kill someone." When Shiro gave him the expected narrow-eyed-gaze, Kon shrugged. "Obviously that won't go over well, so the only thing left to do is to go digging for the information ourselves. We'll be like detectives!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head at Kon's lame ideas.

"First you wanted to reenact a scene from Parent Trap, now you want to be a detective? What the hell?"

Kon jutted out his lower lip in a pout and then clung to Ichigo, pressing their faces together. "You wouldn't do the first idea with me so we gotta do this one! Please! PLEASEEEE!"

"OKAY! FINE! Just get offa me!" Ichigo felt his voice get a little high-pitched and he would never admit that he was actually whining. Maybe Kon's personality was starting to rub off on him—hopefully not.

Shirosaki seemed to sense Ichigo's desperation and he quickly punched Kon in the back of the head, making the excited twin release his hold and crumple to the floor.

"Owwwwww! That hurt!" Kon felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes as he looked up into his older brother's angry face. "I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Just as he was saying that, there was a soft 'ding' and the doors opened. Standing just outside of the elevator were three people and each one had to resist the urge to roll their eyes when they saw Shirosaki standing over a cowering Kon.

"Good to see you three are all reacquainted…" The brothers quickly walked out of the elevator before the doors closed on them and then took a good look at the three adults. The one who spoke had shaggy black hair and a scruffy face. His eyes were hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses and Kon couldn't help but giggle a little when he thought the guy looked kinda like a mafia boss.

Standing beside him was a tall, white-haired gentleman. Judging by the long white cloak he wore, he was a doctor of the hospital.

And, last but not least, was Yoruichi.

"Ma~! Do you know where Muge is?" Kon asked as he jumped forward and clung to the woman, but the one who answered was the doctor.

"He's right this way." His tone was curt and he had the most serious look on his face.

When they got to the room, Kon was the first to rush to their eldest brother's side. Ichigo followed close behind while Shirosaki dragged his feet.

Mugetsu smiled up at his three brothers and slowly sat up until he could give them hugs. Shirosaki wasn't as enthusiastic about the touchy-feely moment, but both Ichigo and Kon immediately hugged him back and soaked in all the comfort they could withstand.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked in a hushed voice and he lightly touched Mugetsu's arm, as if he were made of glass. Muge realized this and instantly rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, you guys. Honestly. There's no need to worry about it. So what happened after I left? How'd you guys get here?"

The two orangettes (mostly Kon anyway) explained everything as they made themselves comfortable on either side of him. The bed shouldn't have been able to fit all three of them, but they made it work, and Mugetsu didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, the smile hadn't left his face since the moment they walked in.

Shirosaki ignored them as he looked for his own twin.

It didn't take long for him to pinpoint the pale, orange-haired lump on the other side of the room. Getsuga had made himself comfortable in the row of seats by the window and had fallen asleep. It was hard to tell though since he was still wearing the sunglasses.

He must've been just dozing off, because he flinched a little when he heard the white-haired doctor's voice glide towards him.

"Getsuga." Said teen looked like a trained dog as he jumped to his feet and slightly bowed towards the man. "Where's Uryuu?"

A pale hand met an equally pale forehead with a resounding _smack_, making the three brothers on the bed finally look up. Getsuga slowly let his eyes crawl up until they locked with stern gray ones.

"You left him at the school didn't you?"

Getsuga huffed under his breath and crossed his arms defensively. He then shrugged his shoulders and snapped his eyes to look out the window whilst the other man let out a long breath and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you… Don't let this happen again. Understood?"

Getsuga wanted to roll his eyes, but he quickly smashed down the urge and instead slowly nodded his head in understanding. When the man turned and saw all eyes were on him, he let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry. How rude of me. My name is Ryuken Ishida… I am Getsuga's legal guardian." His introduction was met with a long silence before Mugetsu finally cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.—er… _Dr_. Ishida. Thank you for looking after Getsuga all this time." A small smile accompanied his words and the other brothers couldn't help but smile and nod towards the man as well.

After that, their eyes went to the other stranger in the room, who was still standing by the door, and had yet to introduce himself.

"You guys can call me Zangetsu." He said in a deep, rumbling voice and he let a tiny smirk twitch across his lips when the brothers just blinked at him.

"Thanks for coming to see me, pop." Mugetsu said, making the younger siblings 'ah' in realization.

"Tensa and I were hoping this wouldn't happen to you today, but I made sure to clear my schedule just in case…. Glad I did." The mysterious man grumbled with a small sigh.

"Sorry… Things got a little crazy and Ichigo was in trouble… But everything's fine now…" Mugetsu jutted out his lower lip, but then he stopped when he saw Ichigo looking up at him with these big, brown, apologetic eyes. It made Mugetsu's heart throb and he couldn't help the small blush when Ichigo leaned over and whispered to him.

"It's all my fault… I'm sorry…"

Mugetsu shook his head and then nuzzled his face against Ichigo's before whispering back, "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it~ You can help me beat up that pink-haired asshole later, okay?" Ichigo brightened up at that and nodded with a smirk.

"So you're Mugetsu's dad, you're Getsuga's dad, and you're Kon's mom…" Shirosaki counted off while pointing to each adult in turn.

"Yes sir!" Yoruichi said with a small solute. "But don't worry, Shiro and Ichigo, I called your parents and let them know where you were so they wouldn't worry."

"YOU WHAT!?" Both teens stiffened and yelled at the same time.

Kon at least understood why Shiro would be upset, but everyone else looked to the two in confusion.

Yoruichi blinked and her golden eyes began to narrow suspiciously. "Should I not have done that…?"

"Great… Now m'gonna get the lecture of a life time." Shirosaki grumbled under his breath and he collapsed into one of the chairs beside Getsuga, seeing how his twin was no longer taking up the whole row anymore.

Just then a loud, high-pitched chirping engulfed the room. Ichigo quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his old, blocky flip-phone. He groaned in annoyance when he instantly recognized the number flashing at him on the tiny screen.

"Pffff~ That's your phone? Dude, we need to get you upgraded…" Kon chuckled from the other side of Mugetsu, trying to lift the mood a little, but Ichigo wasn't listening. He just continued to stare at the number, internally debating whether or not he should answer.

Knowing Ginjou, he was probably getting over his hangover right about now and just wanted to know when Ichigo would be home. Not that he ever cared if Ichigo came home at all, but he'd want an update on where he was at least once a day…

But he should already know that Ichigo was at the hospital…

So why was he calling?

Ichigo had taken so long on deciding whether or not to answer, that the decision was made for him when the call eventually went to voicemail. He was about to shrug it off and put the phone back in his pocket when the chirping sound began anew.

Shit.

"They're probably worried about you… You should answer that." Brown eyes snapped up to lock with warm onyx and Ichigo found himself caving to Mugetsu's soothing command. Ichigo sighed before standing.

"I'll be back…"

And then he left.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes as he watched his dejected little brother close the door.

He wanted to know why Ichigo looked so depressed to the point that he even seemed a little _scared_. Shiro couldn't just walk out and eavesdrop on the conversation… or could he?

Curious, Shirosaki leaned back against the chairs, ignoring the quiet hum of conversation going on around him before closing his eyes and escaping into his own mind.

He reached out to his link with Ichigo and was surprised by how easy it was to feel now that the wall was no longer up. Ever since he got his memories back, Shirosaki could feel the connections he had to each of his brothers. Mugetsu was right when he said that Ichigo's was the loudest. He could instantly tell where Ichigo was and he mentally followed the orangette until he came to a stop halfway across the building.

Now if he could just hear his voice…

'_What do you want?'_

Ah! There it is.

'_A friend of mine had a heart attack so I'm here to see if he's okay… Can we talk later? … … I can't right now… … … … Since when do you give a shit about whether or not I'm okay!? You didn't seem all that worried this morning when you—'_

Shirosaki felt himself tense at that. He could feel Ichigo's emotions flaring between rage and annoyance, and it made Shiro worry.

What did this person do to make Ichigo so angry?

Did it have anything to do with that bruise on his cheek?

Just the thought of that had Shirosaki raising his lip in a snarl.

'_No… What? Wait—what do you mean 'we're leaving'?... Why!?'_

Shirosaki felt his knee bounce nervously and he wanted desperately to go and run to the teen's side, but he stayed locked in place so he could continue listening through his link with Ichigo.

'_No! No no no no. I'm not going anywhere with you! Fucking go if you want—see if I care, but I'm not leaving!... … … … … I don't have to do a damn thing you say because you are NOT my father!'_

Then everything went silent.

Shirosaki could still feel the anger and aggravation rolling off of Ichigo in giant waves—one right after another.

He couldn't help himself as he reached out and mentally grasped the link connecting them together. He tugged and yanked at it until he felt Ichigo become aware of his presence.

'_Shiro?'_

He knew he couldn't respond verbally, because his ability was stupid and would only let him hear them, but he stopped tugging to show that he was listening.

He heard Ichigo chuckle before saying, _'You're so fucking nosey… I hope you know that.'_ Shirosaki smirked and continued tugging at the link. _'Alright, alright. I'm coming…'_

When Shirosaki opened his eyes once more, he was surprised to see the mood in the room had changed drastically. The air was thick with tension. Mugetsu was looking down at his hands with a sad look in his eyes while Kon leaned against him, looking just as sad but trying to seem comforting at the same time. Getsuga had taken Ichigo's old spot so he could rub the other's back with big, soothing, circular motions under that long curtain of black hair.

Ryuken had a serious look on his face while the other two adults stood off to the side, looking a little pale.

"What happened?" Shirosaki asked without thinking.

Kon's eyes snapped to him first and huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Weren't you paying attention!?" He chastised without parting himself from Mugetsu.

Shirosaki shook his head and remained silent while he waited for the information he apparently missed.

Ryuken cleared his throat before turning to the pale teen, his large hand gesturing towards Mugetsu as he said, "I was just explaining that I ran some tests, and Mugetsu needs to take it easy from now on. His heart has been getting steadily weaker… Another attack like that and it could be his last."

"W-what…? But we _just_ found each other again! How can ya say shit like that!?" Shirosaki spat in outrage as he jumped to his feet. His golden eyes were narrowed into nearly visible slits and his large, pale hands were pressed into hard fists.

"Calm down, Shiro."

Said teen would've continued to spit out profanities if it wasn't Mugetsu himself who asked him to relax. He looked towards said brother and nearly sighed when he saw the sad smile marring his handsome face.

"Nobody tell Ichigo, okay…? I don't want him to feel guilty…" He mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. The three brothers hesitated before nodding. They weren't about to go against Mugetsu's wishes… even if they thought keeping this a secret from Ichigo was wrong.

Just then, the teen of topic entered the room once more.

Shirosaki found himself taking a quick glance at the teen's cheek, only to find the bruise he saw before gone.

There was absolutely no sign of it.

He quickly glanced towards Kon's cheeks, thinking maybe he got them confused before, but the other's face was also unblemished.

Odd…

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Ichigo's face, wondering if maybe he put on some sort of cover-up make-up, but there was no trace of anything except his own, soft skin.

Maybe he'd been seeing things...

Ichigo must've noticed the heavy atmosphere, because he paused and looked around as soon as he shut the door. And when he caught Shiro's intense stare, he found himself getting nervous.

"Everything okay…?"

The adults looked away, refusing to say anything, while the brothers all looked to each other for a moment, wondering what they should say next.

Kon was the one who eventually came to the rescue.

"Everything's fineee~! We were just wondering what we should do now—since school's out for the day. I don't think we wanna be here for too much longer."

Ichigo hesitated before accepting the answer, then he hummed to himself as he made his way to the seat beside Shiro, since Getsuga had taken the spot by Mugetsu.

"Well I guess there are a couple of places to hangout… There's a movie theatre close by, as well as a skating rink, and I'm pretty sure there's a park down the street with a basketball court. Anddd… what else… uhm, if you guys are hungry, I know a good Italian place."

Mugetsu chuckled while Kon bounced up and down on the bed and Getsuga rolled his eyes. Ichigo looked to see Shiro's reaction, but he was busy; his eyes were glued to his phone and a serious frown stained his face. From the looks of it, he was having a long conversation via text.

"I forgot you've already been living here for a while." Mugetsu said as he tapped his chin in thought.

Kon bounced to his feet and rubbed his hands together. "That all sounds awesome! We should do everything!"

Ichigo peeled his eyes away from Shiro to scoff at his twin.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not made of money… I can probably only do one of those things—besides the park… But I'd need to go grab my Basketball if you guys wanted to play."

Kon groaned and then jutted out his lower lip. "Spoil sport…. What if I paid for you?!"

Yoruichi found herself jumping in at that point, "And who do you think will be giving you the money to do all those things?" She raised one delicate brow and frowned, making Kon flinch.

"Heh…heh… Sorry Ma… Well what else can we do?"

Everyone looked over to Shirosaki when the teen finally spoke up, but his eyes never left his phone.

"You guys can come over ta my place… Father said he's gonna be grillin' food tonight and he wants you guys ta join us… M'not sure if that's a good r' bad thing—_but_ we have a pool and a Jacuzzi, so what the hell, yeah?" Shiro gazed up and smirked when everyone else seemed happy with the choice.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Mugetsu beamed with a giant smile.

Kon nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. I'm down."

Getsuga shrugged.

And Ichigo bounced his knee nervously. "You sure your dad's gonna be okay with that?"

Shirosaki tilted his head from side to side before ruffling his brother's silky, orange locks.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I had a pretty good reason for comin' here and the worst he'll probably do is lecture me. You guys won't have ta worry 'bout anythin'."

Ichigo quickly shooed the hand from his hair, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment, before he mumbled a short, "Okay."

Yoruichi let out a little squeal before gathering her baby boy into her arms, nearly suffocating him with her enormous jugs—but he probably would've died happy if that was the case. "You have fun, okay Kon? I'm so happy you'll be spending the night with your brothers!"

Ryuken raised a brow and sighed, but he agreed to the playdate nonetheless. "If you find out you're going to spend the night, at least notify me, Getsuga. Now all of you get out. We adults need finish working out Mugetsu's hospital visit." The four younger brothers either scowled or pouted at the command, but Ryuken stayed firm. "I mean it, boys. Go wait in the hallway, or in the waiting room near the front desk."

Ichigo was the first to stand, but he didn't leave without giving Mugetsu a quick hug of encouragement.

For the past several years, Ichigo had been a borderline recluse and refused to show too many emotions. He never really liked being touched either, but now, all of a sudden, he couldn't get enough of it. It was as if the cap on his emotions had crumbled along with the wall he'd built. He felt so free, but he also found himself being extra careful with the level of his emotions.

'_Is this how girls feel when their hormones go crazy? … … oh god, did I just compare myself to a girl. Ack!'_

Luckily Ichigo was out of the door before anyone could see the disgusted look on his face.

After a minute, the other three brothers made it out into the hallway, and, of course, Kon was the first to speak.

"This is our chance!"

Ichigo felt his face turn into a bored yet curious expression as he looked up and locked eyes with the hyper teen. Shirosaki and Getsuga had much the same expression, except Shiro's was maybe a little more aggravated.

"What're you blabbering about _now_?" Shirosaki growled, making Kon instinctively jump behind his twin.

"Our super secret detective mission… _remember_!? I think we should call it Operation: Mystery-Coma-Guy."

"We're _really_ going through with this?" Ichigo groaned as his hand met his forehead in a flawless facepalm reaction.

"Yes! And here comes a nurse right now. Watch and learn boys~"

And that's exactly what they did.

They all watched, eyes showing how unimpressed they were, as Kon strutted over to the poor, unsuspecting woman. She had her nose buried deep in paperwork, so she didn't notice the taller male until she practically bumped into him. She squeaked a little and jumped back before looking up into Kon's ebullient face.

Shiro scoffed and rolled his eyes, but remained quiet as Kon started talking.

"Hi there. Sorry to scare you~ My name's Kon."

The girl gave him a long look before finally speaking up, her dark hair in disarray, with two long locks jutting up off her head. It looked like it might've been styled that way on purpose, but it was hard to tell.

"Giselle…"

Kon beamed towards her after hearing the name. "Hiya Giselle. Nice to meet you."

The girl raised a brow, but seemed to relax and smiled back. "You too. What brings you to the emergency care—do you need help with anything?"

"Actually yes~ You see, my fellow students and I—" He quickly gestured towards the rest of them before continuing, "Are working on a project for school. Our topic is about people suffering from long-term comas. The cause and effects of it—you know—the works. And we'd heard that there was someone here who's been in a coma for quite a few years, so we were wondering—"

"You were wondering if I could take you to the poor patient and have you do—what? Ogle his lifeless body just so you can take some notes?" She cut him off with an exasperated tone. "I think not. I mean… I enjoy observing the bodies at the morgue every once in a while… but this is different. I don't think the guy would want a bunch of brats poking at him while he's still _alive_. Ya know?"

"Uhm… Wow… Okay, but—"

Shirosaki quickly nudged Kon out of the way and back to where the others were before turning and leaning down so he was face to face with the young woman. His golden irises flashed and he let a small, seductive grin spread across his lips, making her cower and blush at the same time.

You could practically see her 'fight or flight' instinct malfunction as she took a step back and then a few steps forward, before retreating once more.

Giselle should've been scrambling away from the exotic specimen, but she found herself completely captivated. He looked like the walking-dead to her, and she couldn't have been more turned on.

"Sorry 'bout my friend, he can be a lil' insensitive sometimes~ But…" Shiro deliberately moved forward little by little so he could whisper the next part in her delicate ear. None of the others could figure out what he was saying, but they could definitely hear the giggles Giselle tried to hold back. There was no mistaking the large blush spreading across her cheeks, down towards her neck and past the small adam's apple… wait... Hold on a sec.

Ichigo wanted to point it out, but all brain function collapsed when he saw Shiro's white lips press against the he-she's neck.

Getsuga snorted in amusement when he saw Ichigo's eyes narrow and it looked as if he was trying to choke the women with willpower alone. What was even more hilarious was that Shiro would occasionally look over his shoulder at the teen to see his reaction, but Ichigo would just play it off like he was okay with it by avoiding eye contact.

Poor little brother was such an open book.

Even Kon looked over to see Ichigo's reaction when Shirosaki suddenly smirked and let his large hands slide down Giselle's back to her waist, making her squeal with delight.

Getsuga quickly wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders to both calm him down and keep him in place in case the irate teen convinced himself that attempting murder in a hospital would be an excellent idea.

"Stop ittt~ you bunch of horn-dogs. I need to get back to work! Buuut~ I get off at 6, in case you still wanna… _talk_~" She quickly wrote something on her clipboard and ripped off a small piece of paper. She slid it into Shirosaki's front pant-pocket and, to Ichigo's annoyance, let her fingers linger a little too long around his hips before skipping towards the elevator.

Shirosaki chuckled to himself before turning around completely. He whipped out the paper and waved it in Kon's direction with a superior sort of air engulfing him.

"You see, my darlin' little brothers~ _that's_ how it's done."

Kon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Didn't wanna get with the she-male anyway… It's all yours, big bro."

Getsuga couldn't help the little snicker that made its way up his throat when Shirosaki's victorious smirk fell into an instant glare.

"Yeah… Yippee for you, now can we get moving?" Ichigo said curtly.

No, he didn't _snap_ at them…

Well, maybe a little.

"What's wrong, Ichi? You're not jealous are you~?" Shirosaki taunted as he ran to catch up with said teen. He made the mistake of wrapping his arm around the smaller male—the same arm with which he held the defenseless piece of paper.

Ichigo thought Shirosaki was rubbing it in his face, both literally and figuratively, so he quickly snatched away the offending object.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Fuck off, Shiro!"

"Don't be like that!"

Kon snorted in amusement as he watched Shiro pounce on top of Ichigo. The two then began a loud wrestling match on the hospital's non-too-sterile floors. Getsuga, on the other hand, immediately went to break it up. He kicked Shiro in the side—not _too_ hard, but enough to make the other wince—and grabbed Ichigo by the arm to pick him up and push him against the wall.

Ichigo scowled as his fiery-haired older brother gazed down at him through those thick, black sunglasses. He could feel the dominance pouring out of him and Ichigo couldn't help but look away.

Getsuga slowly reach out a hand while the other kept Ichigo pinned and then bent his fingers in a, 'Hand it over' motion.

Ichigo sighed, but gave in.

He slapped the piece of paper into Getsuga's hand, to which the older brother immediately shoved it into his back pocket, where it would stay forgotten.

"Tch… Fun-sucker…" Shirosaki grumbled to himself.

"And I thought _I_ was the childish one…" Kon hummed and then he pursed his lips and took a cautionary step back when two pairs of bright, golden eyes snapped to glare at him. "My bad… Didn't mean it… So yeah, anyway~! What do we do now? Should we target another nurse?"

"No need." Was Shiro's instant reply, and everyone watched curiously as he began making his way towards the elevator. "Building C. Room 150. Second floor."

Ichigo and the others looked to each other questioningly before falling into step behind him.

"How do you know all that?" Kon was the first to speak the question that was on their minds.

Shirosaki smirked before whipping out his smartphone.

"Found an old article on google while ya guys were talkin' to Mugetsu. The article was 'bout the mystery coma person almost gettin' murdered eleven years ago. It doesn't say any names, but it did say where it took place and what room the patient was being moved to."

Kon thought through the explanation as the elevator closed. "So wait… You knew this _whole_ time? And you let me go and try to woo that nurse anyway?!"

Shirosaki gave him a large, shit-eating grin, which made the other pout.

"You called _that_, wooing?"

Kon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You didn't gimme enough time ta get into the flow!"

Ichigo shoved past the two bickering idiots once the doors opened, effectively shutting them up long enough to rub at their poor, bruised shoulders.

"What's your deal, dandelion?" Shiro grumbled once Ichigo finally slowed down.

The orangette refused to reply, and not just because of the stupid nickname but also because, honestly, he didn't even know why he was acting this way.

For some reason, seeing Shirosaki get close to someone that wasn't family made rage boil in the pit of his gut. He couldn't control it—it was like an instinct, and he didn't want to rationalize it. There was just too much going on today to really sort through his thoughts and emotions right now.

Getting back with his brothers… It happened all so suddenly. His brain was still catching up to the fact that they were really here.

None of this had time to sink in completely.

The four of them stayed silent as they made their way towards the exit.

Kon made sure to wave goodbye to Bambietta, who was still lounging casually behind the desk where they first found her. She waved back with a small smirk and winked.

And Kon—the idiot that he was—blew her a kiss in response. She laughed and mimed herself catching the kiss and stuffing it down her tight, white, v-neck shirt—right between her breasts.

Kon felt himself grin and he wanted to run back to her, but Getsuga held onto the back of his shirt and practically dragged him away.

"Good lord…. You're a horrible influence." Ichigo mumbled to Shiro, but his brother just smirked in response.

"Never said I was a good role-model~ If it's a choice between being naughty or nice… I always choose naughty." Just to prove his point, he quickly smacked his hand across Ichigo's unsuspecting ass, making the teen jump in surprise. He then blushed bright red when the large hand stayed on his right cheek for a moment and squeezed before letting go.

"Would you two get a room already!?" Kon shouted exasperatedly, catching the attention of everyone in the parking lot. Luckily it was only a handful of people, but it was enough to make Ichigo flustered.

The teen quickly made his way to Getsuga. He let the taller male wrap an arm around his shoulders and he even brought Getsuga's forearm around so he could hide his blushing face. He could feel Getsuga's amused chuckle as it rumbled deep within his chest, but it wasn't as bad as Shiro's loud cackling.

The rest of their walk was met with silence, and Ichigo couldn't have been more relieved—until they made it to Building C, of course.

Shirosaki moved forward first, reaching out for the silver handle to tug the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to turn the knob harder and pushed and pulled the door, but nothing happened.

'**Unauthorized use of entrance… Please swipe ID…'**

All four brothers' eyes snapped to the little, square box planted on the concrete of the building. It was flashing bright red, which must've been a bad sign.

"What now…?" Kon whispered as he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

The only thing that made him nervous was the surveillance camera off to the side which was swinging around towards their direction.

"Figured somethin' like this would happen…" Shirosaki scoffed under his breath before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a large ID card.

Ichigo was able to catch a quick glance at it, and he was surprised to see the picture was of the nurse from before.

"Is that Giselle's?" He demanded under his breath.

Shirosaki raised a brow at Ichigo's tone and just shrugged.

"What? Ya thought I was just feelin' her up…?"

Kon stared with large, starry eyes as Shirosaki swiped the card.

"That's like… James Bond type a' shit. I'm upgrading you from detective to secret agent!" Kon announced in as quiet of a voice he could manage—which wasn't very quiet.

"Would you, shuddup." Shirosaki snarled while he waited for the door to open.

It took a minute, but the light eventually turned green on the box and the sound of a lock moving announced their approval to enter.

"What should we do if we get caught…?" Ichigo whispered urgently just as Shiro swung the door open. The taller teen looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno… Run, I guess."

"Very reassuring…"

"If you're too scared, stay out here then."

"I'm not fucking scared."

"Says the person still hiding in Getsu's arms."

Ichigo quickly removed himself from said brother's arms to prove the other wrong, but it was too late.

"Now shuddup, all of you. Let's just find this guy and get the hell outta here." With that said, Shirosaki quickly disappeared inside the building. They all went, one at a time, never noticing how the surveillance camera had paused to watch them come in.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_Ah shiiiittttttt_

_I'm soooo sorry for the late update_

_Finals for college_

_and putting in my two weeks notice for work_

_Andddd I'm getting ready to move_

_Never realized how much work it would be to take a semester off from school…_

_Plus I fucked up my knee and I have no internet at home..._

_Anyway!_

_I know there's not a whole lot of action in this chapter, but it's leading up to the good stuff_

_I promise_

_And I also know there might be a little too much MaleXFemale action going on for a supposedly YAOI fanfic…._

_Lmao_

_I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless though_

_And I hope I didn't lose too many of my readers by being slow to update recently_


	14. Ch14: Blood Samples

_AUTHOR'S NOTE__: I want to say a big THANK YOU to a few people! (I've been using the internet through my phone, so I hope you guys don't mind me replying to reviews through the author's note… )_

27kirune12: Thanks for noticing the note about my knee. Lmao. I can walk on it again without wincing in pain, so I feel much much better. Thank you for the awesome gifs once again~ Although some of them wouldn't work D: My phone just doesn't like them… Anyway~ I'm glad you're excited about the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Congrats on the new laptop BTW! Woooo~!

Clarit: Sorry I didn't reply to your review in chapter 12—I had started writing a reply, and then it got erased, so I'll just start over again. I'm so happy that you enjoyed the reunion—and now we must go through the rest of their day! Hopefully they make it out in one piece, yes? Haha! Yeahhh, Grimm kinda fell off the wagon for these chapters. I'll bring him back again though, I promise. I miss him too… And I wanted to thank you for your condolences with my mom. She's fine. She still calls and yells at me every week complaining about how I don't call her enough. Heheh~ Love ya girl! Thanks again!

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter14: Blood Samples**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Mugetsu stared unblinkingly at the door. The same door that his brothers had walked out of. The door that would be his first obstacle if he ever wanted to get out of this needle infested, cement-clad, prison.

"Mugetsu."

Said teen didn't seem to hear Zangetsu as the man repeated his name once again. His dark eyes were busy drilling holes into the door, and Zangetsu couldn't really blame him. All the poor guy ever wanted to do was find his brothers, and now that he found them, there were still complications he had to overcome.

"Mu-ge-tsu." Zangetsu dragged out each syllable of his name which seemed to finally snap the teen out of it.

"Yes, Pop?"

Instead of answering him, Zangetsu just passed over the phone that Yoruichi had given him a few minutes ago.

Mugetsu took it without hesitation and held it to his ear, curiosity lighting up his face.

"Hello?"

"MUGETSU~~! You gave me a scare, you lil' dick! How are you feeling?"

A bright smile instantly split his face when he recognized that voice.

"Kaien! I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry about me! I hope I didn't scare any of the kids during the assembly."

"Pfff, nahh~ The old geezer, Yamamoto, actually has a strange sense of humor—he told everyone that it was just a demonstration for one of the clubs. Since Ichigo was all dressed up, a lot of people believed it… So, for all tense and purposes, you'll be hosting the Drama Club for this year."

Mugetsu sighed in exasperation, but the smile never left. "You're joking…"

"Nope! At least twenty kids came up after the assembly to ask when and where the club would be meeting. I told them to just see you in the art room after school tomorrow."

"Gee thanks…"

"You're welcome! As punishment, your brothers have to participate as well."

Mugetsu let out a loud snort of disbelief before scooting the edge of the bed so he could swing his feet around. "I'll try, but I can't promise Shirosaki or Getsuga would want any part in it."

He could hear Kaien shifting around before speaking once more. "Oh I have my ways~"

Mugetsu held up a hand and waved it around even though he knew Kaien couldn't really see him. "No need for drastic measures!" He let out a small chuckle just as Kaien exploded into a loud fit of laughter.

"Well! Anyway! Good to know you're okay—I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow if you're still feeling well."

Mugetsu nodded, "Yeah definitely. Bye, Kaien."

He went to return the phone to Zangetsu, but his foster-father just shook his head and then gestured towards Yoruichi. The woman smiled warmly at him before retrieving the slim device.

"He wouldn't stop calling~! Poor Kaien was really worried about you."

Mugetsu felt himself blush in embarrassment and he grumbled under his breath, but sobered immediately when he noticed the sharp gaze of Ryuken.

"Am I free to go now?" He asked attentively, his voice rather small compared to before.

The doctor was silent for a few minutes before opening his mouth to let out a curt reply, "As long as you promise to take it easy from now on."

Mugetsu forced his lips to pull up into a half-assed smile before nodding. "Sure thing, doc."

Yoruichi decided to step in at that point. "Now! On to some important matters…"

Mugetsu perked up at that, his eyes snapping to lock with bright golden irises.

"We got to meet everyone's parents today… We didn't get to discuss it with Ichigo's guardian because he was a little freaked out… but most of us have already agreed that you and your brothers should get a house of your own. We wanted to move here with all of you so we could be nearby if you needed us—but we all feel that you guys would be happier living under the same roof. So—"

"Wait, wait, wait." Mugetsu jumped to his feet, accidentally pushing the bed and disrupting a few nearby machines in his hurry, but that wasn't important right now. "Shouldn't we be having this discussion with the rest of them?!" Mugetsu felt his brows furrow and his patience fray. It was bad enough that they never told his brothers that they would be going to the same school today, but to plan on moving them away behind their back… "They've gotten used to living with all of you. What makes you think that they'll even _want_ to do that? You guys can't just assume."

Zangetsu quickly gave him a stern look and pushed him back until he was lying flat on the bed. Mugetsu growled and went to sit up, but he paused at the firm yet warm grip on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yoruichi's tan fingers lightly digging into his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Mugetsu. Your blood pressure is still rather high right now…"

He found himself unable to deny the request when that motherly voice sounded in his ears. It reminded him of his own mother…

"Nothing is set in stone yet. This is why I wanted to bring it up with you first… I want your opinion… But, you'd actually be surprised—I think Kon would love the idea."

Mugetsu peered up at her and then looked over to Ryuken, who had rolled his eyes behind his thick glasses. "Getsuga would love nothing more than to leave my home—so you'll have no problems there."

The teen remained silent as he thought everything through. It seemed like a good idea—he would just have to see if everyone else agreed to it.

However, there was also the matter of money…

"How would it work… Payment-wise I mean. I have a little in my savings, but…"

Yoruichi smiled at him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it! Shirosaki's father, Aizen, has already volunteered to buy any house you guys choose. But, like I said before, this isn't set in stone yet. We still have a lot to go over first."

"Of course." Mugetsu agreed and he could feel himself getting a little excited at the prospect. It sucked that he just finished unpacking from his recent move, and he'll have to deal with more paperwork—but who cares! It would be worth it if it meant he could live with his family again.

Just as Yoruichi was about to settle down beside him and continue discussing future plans, a loud, scratchy squeal sounded around the room and her hand immediately went to her hip.

Mugetsu thought it was a little scary how she flipped from mother-mode to a deathly-serious version of the woman he met 11 years ago.

In her hand was a large walkie-talkie. She brought it to her ear when a voice started speaking through the device.

_::Shihouin Thirteen. Respond.::_

"Shihouin responding. Go ahead."

Everyone remained quiet as Yoruichi waited for a reply.

_::Are you still currently positioned at Karakura Emergency Care?::_

"Affirmative."

_::We just received a report about a B&E in one of the buildings located on the premises.::_

"Copy that, but I'm currently off duty."

The suspicious tone in her voice made Mugetsu edgy and he hoped that it had nothing to do with his brothers…

But… Knowing them…

_::Understood, but the report describes four juveniles—::_

'_Oh boy…'_

_::—Three of them have bright orange hair and are in their mid-teens. You previously specified that if any of your children were described in a report, that it should be relayed to you immediately.::_

Yoruichi snapped to attention and jumped to her feet immediately as Mugetsu let out a soft sigh.

"Figures…" He grumbled under his breath.

"Affirmative! Thank you for reporting this to me! What's the location?"

_::The map says the report was made at Karakura Emergency Care, Building C. West of the main building.::_

"Copy that. Shihouin, Badge thirteen, en route." As she said this, she started making her way towards the door and Mugetsu went to follow, but Zangetsu kept him pinned to the bed with one large hand.

_::Confirmed. Use caution and report ASAP.::_

She turned as she opened the door to see Mugetsu's wide, worry-filled eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie, Kon gets into trouble like this all the time—and it wouldn't be the first time I had to fetch Shirosaki. They're probably just being curious. I'll be right back." And with that said, she disappeared in an instant.

The worried teen forced himself to relax in the sheets, but he couldn't stop the rising dread that was simmering inside. He felt like he should be out there, helping find his brothers, but he'd have to leave it to Yoruichi for now…

"… I'll be right back." Ryuken said carefully as he stepped towards the open doorway. Just before he left Mugetsu's line of sight, the teen saw him reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone.

He probably wanted to call Getsuga and make sure the report didn't include him, but Mugetsu already knew that he would be sorely mistaken.

* * *

"Welllll… You gonna open it or not?" Kon hissed as he watched his older brother stand there and stare at the door.

"Shuddup… M'gonna… I just… What if Aizen really did try ta kill this guy?"

"Then you have a psycho dad. No worse than mine, I assure you." Kon replied instantly as he crossed his arms. Both Ichigo and Getsuga stood to the side as they waited to see what would happen next. Occasionally Getsuga would take a quick glance around when he got the feeling they were being watched, but each time he wouldn't find anything. "C'mon, just open the damn door already!"

Shirosaki sent Kon a quick glare, making him back off, before finally reaching for the door knob. He turned it, but it stuck halfway. He rattled the knob and pushed at the door, but nothing happened.

"Shit! It's locked!"

"Dammit… What now?" Ichigo asked in a hushed voice.

"Unless you got a key, then it looks like we're leavin'…" Shirosaki grumbled back, his lips pursed as disappointment spread across his face.

Getsuga rolled his eyes and quickly shoved his twin aside before kneeling in front of the door so he could stare into the knob's keyhole. All three brothers blinked curiously as they watched Getsuga fish a bobby-pin out of his long orange tresses and then immediately set to work on the lock.

It took him a record of 30 seconds to pick the lock.

He stood to his feet and lightly pushed the door open before turning towards his brothers.

Shirosaki felt a smirk slide across his lips and he couldn't help the little cackle that bubbled from his throat. "You lil' devil! I fuckin' love you!"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head in amusement while Kon stared on with starry eyes.

"So cool! You gotta teach me how to do that!"

Getsuga shrugged with a little victorious smirk and then waltzed right into the room, urging the others to follow behind.

The room was dark, so it took a few seconds of continuous blinking to adjust, but then Kon just had to go over to the window and open the blinds; flooding the room with bright sunlight and making the others wince.

"Dammit, Kon." Shirosaki hissed under his breath. He was about to give the teen an earful but he paused when he caught sight of the man lying motionless on the hospital bed—AKA the Mystery Coma Guy.

The bed was littered with bundles of wires, all going who-knew-where, and a large machine sat directly to the left. It hummed and whirred quietly as it pumped life into the man.

"So… This is him…" Ichigo hummed as they all stepped closer to get a better look.

The man was extremely pale from the lack of sunlight and his face was littered with long strands of hair. It was hard to figure out any distinct features beneath the thick beard, but it was enough to awaken a small pang of familiarity.

None of them could think of where they'd seen this man or what his name might've been, but they knew that they'd seen him somewhere before.

"He looks like he's just sleeping." Kon whispered as he leaned in closer. He couldn't help himself as he lightly brushed his fingers across the man's dark, shaggy hair. "Do you guys recognize him?" He asked hopefully once he finally pulled away, but the others just shook their heads.

Ichigo stepped forward to join Kon in lightly touching the man's warm face.

He was still alive and breathing, but he looked so… lifeless. It felt odd. He felt like this man should be up jumping around. He snatched his hand away when he saw the man's lips twitch up into a barely visible smile, but when Ichigo distanced himself, the smile vanished.

He looked around to see if any of the others had also witnessed the sign of life, but they were busy watching Shirosaki as he huffed and dug into his pocket.

"He seems pretty familiar… But I can't think of anythin'… Maybe Mugetsu might recognize him. He seems ta remember a lot more than we do—hold on. Step aside, guys." Shirosaki pulled out his phone and let his thumb swipe around the screen quickly before holding it up towards the man. Just as he clicked the button to take the picture, Kon accidentally stepped over some of the wires and tripped over them, making a few come loose from the wall.

In that same instant, loud alarms started going off around the building.

"What the fuck!?"

Shirosaki quickly shoved the phone back in his pocket and then ushered everyone out of the room. "C'mon, let's get outta here!"

His voice was barely heard over the loud screeching of the alarm system.

"Sorry guys!" Kon yelled out as they sprinted down the hall.

Ichigo and Shirosaki instantly scowled from their spot on either side of him.

"You clumsy moron!"

"We're definitely not taking you next time!"

Kon pouted at that. "You guys are no fun…"

Shirosaki lunged towards the younger teen, ready to throttle him, but Kon just laughed and sped up until he was running full speed. The other three brothers had no hope of catching him.

"Fucker's fast…" The eldest of them grumbled under his breath when his fist met nothing but air.

"What do we do now!?" Ichigo shouted when they skidded around the corner.

None of the brothers knew where they were going—they'd gotten turned around so many times on their way to the room that even if they had a map they'd still have no idea where to go.

"Just keep running!" Shirosaki shouted back as he picked up the pace.

They rounded another corner and Ichigo could've sworn they were going in circles now if he didn't happen to see the opening that led to the elevator—and right beside it was the door that led to the stairway.

They opted for the latter when they noticed the doors to the elevator opening to reveal a couple of guards.

Kon had already disappeared and they could barely hear his feet as they tapped against the steps—Ichigo would bet money that the Kon's feet was breaking the speed of sound at this rate.

Getsuga panted slightly as he leaned against the rail, but when Ichigo and Shiro stopped to check on him, he quickly ushered them forward.

There was no sign of Kon as the three brothers started making their way down the last flight of stairs. They could hear the guards' footsteps as the chased after them making their legs pump full of adrenaline and their hearts race frantically, but if you looked closely then you could see each brother's eyes shining with excitement.

They were enjoying the rush.

When they finally got close to the bottom, they jumped the last few steps and bolted towards the doorway. Ichigo stumbled a little on the landing, but he recovered quickly as he tried to keep up with his big brothers.

Once they were back out into the halls, they skidded to a halt when a row of men suddenly came running towards them. The row of guards paused once they were a few feet away so they could tower over the brothers. The men just stood there, side-by-side, across the hall, creating a large barricade made of meat and thick muscle.

One of the guards slowly back away enough to reach one of the little boxes displayed on the wall. He punched in some numbers and then there was a loud beep before the alarms finally died.

Each brother jumped around and went to run back up the stairs, but it was too late; the guards from before had already caught up and were blocking the way. Shiro looked around as he pushed Ichigo behind himself protectively—with the teen protesting of course—but he paused when a splotch of orange caught his eye.

"Shit." Shirosaki whispered when he caught sight of Kon's unconscious body about a yard away. He hated to admit it, but a pang of worry fluttered inside his chest when he saw his normally hyperactive and annoying little brother just lying there...

"What'd you guys do to Kon!?" Ichigo demanded, rage filling his veins at the thought of his brother being injured.

"Oh my… So feisty."

The three brothers turned to see two men striding towards them.

Judging from the professional way they looked and acted, they were probably either doctors or maybe even scientists that worked in the building.

The one to the left was a tall man who wore a long white cloak—further proving the scientist/doctor theory, and he had elaborately designed, dark-blue hair. His face was masked over with white make-up and he had the creepiest grin Ichigo had ever seen. Another thing he noticed was his dark polished nails, and one of them happened to be five times longer than the others.

The man to the right was just as creepy—if not more so. He was about half the size of the other man and seemed much older. He was clad in the same science outfit. Large clumps of white hair stuck to his bulbous head, and his small lips barely closed over large teeth. The last, and probably the strangest part of the man were his eyes. Ichigo didn't know if he should it as a 'lazy eye'… because his left eye definitely wasn't _lazy_—Quite the opposite—it swiveled around and around at odd angles, not even trying to stay in sync with the other eye, which was focused on the brothers.

"Hello boys~!" The man cooed with a small wave, but all three brothers just snorted and flipped the man off in reply. This made the man hum in amusement.

"What the fuck did you do to Kon!?" Ichigo snapped once more. He didn't like being ignored, and he was still worried about his brother.

The blue-haired male was the one to speak up this time, and even his voice was kinda creepy.

"No need to get mad. I just gave him a little sedative to keep him still long enough for me to take a blood sample." As the man explained this, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a vial. He swished around the red liquid inside, which Ichigo could only assume was Kon's blood.

"Why would you take his blood!?"

The man only smirked in reply, making Ichigo cringe a bit.

Shirosaki stepped forward at this point so he could take over the conversation.

"Who are you guys?"

The shorter scientist chuckled before bowing slightly.

"Ah~ How rude of us. My name is Guenael…" He gestured towards himself and frowned when the brothers still glared at him. "And to my right is Mayuri Kurotsuchi—the head scientist of the building.

"So, what now? You gonna have us arrested?"

Mayuri chuckled under his breath before saying, "Oh heavens no!" The boys were about to let themselves sigh in relief, but it caught in their throats when they heard what he said next, "How could we run tests on you if you're locked up in jail!?"

Shirosaki instantly took up a defensive crouch when he saw a few of the guards readying themselves to lunge forward.

"Hold on, Mayuri. We're supposed to bring them straight to the boss."

Mayuri hissed in frustration before rounding on his comrade.

"I know that! But we have over 50 different people looking for these little bastards, and four of them just happen to fall in our laps! I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years! I'm running some tests on them first!"

"People are looking for us…?" Ichigo whispered quietly from his spot behind Shiro.

"M'not sure… But don't worry, Ichi…" The pale teen let his hand brush against Ichigo's reassuringly before returning his attention to the two strange men.

Guenael let out a long, irritated breath before quickly shoving his hand into his jacket and pulling out a gun. Mayuri didn't even blink when the barrel was shoved into his face, making everyone wonder just how often this must happen.

"Take blood samples, but that's as far as you go… After that, I'm taking them straight to the boss."

It was silent for a long time as they stared each other down and you could see that Ichigo and the others were just a little confused as to what was going on.

"These guys are nuts… We're gonna have to try and fight our way out…" Shirosaki whispered. Ichigo nodded slowly while Getsuga cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"I heard that~" Guenael sang before slowly lowering his gun until it was pointed in Kon's direction. "Now… Unless you want your poor little brother pumped full of holes, then I suggest you come along quietly."

Did they really have a choice at that point?

They forced themselves not to fight back when the guards inched closer and closer until they could hold the teens still. Mayuri smirked as he walked forward with a handful of small needles.

Shirosaki growled when the man walked up to Ichigo first and quickly stuck the needle into the teen's neck. Ichigo was passed out within seconds, and the guard had to shift him around until he was cradled comfortably within his arms.

"You fucking son of a—" Shirosaki's hiss was cut short when the next needle found its way to his own neck.

A wave of dizziness washed over him and he fought the drug's affect for as long as he could, but eventually his eyes drooped shut and he could no longer stay conscious. He went completely limp and his head hung loose on his neck. Mayuri snickered as he lightly tapped the teen's pale cheek.

"Nighty night~, little white devil!" Then he turned to Getsuga, who was glaring daggers at him. "Your turn now…"

Getsuga narrowed his eyes as he watched the man step towards him with the needle. He had to force down the smirk that wanted to slip onto his face when he realized this man was about to inject him as well.

This moron had no idea what Getsuga's body was capable of.

When the needle pierced his skin and the drug forced itself into his veins, he waited a minute before pretending to go unconscious. He let all the muscles in his body go lax, but, in reality, he felt absolutely nothing.

He felt the guard shift him around until he was draped over the large man's thick shoulder and he could hear the creepy scientist cackle.

"Wonderful! Now let's see… You there, pick up the other brat!"

Getsuga assumed he meant Kon, but he didn't dare look to check.

"Now everyone foll—" His voice cut short and Getsuga strained his ears when he heard distant footsteps coming towards them. "Ahhh… You finally decided to show up… You're too late though. Guenael and I will be turning them in for the reward."

Getsuga felt a shiver crawl down his spine when he heard the familiar chuckle of his father, Ryuken Ishida.

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_Ahhh~ I know it's a really short chapter!_

_This and the next chapter was originally supposed to be one big chapter,_

_But I decided to separate them because I wanted you guys to have a little bit of suspense_

_It's not to be mean_

_Just to make the story more exciting_

_Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon—already on page 6_


	15. Ch15: This Isn't A Movie!

**SHIT! ((EDIT)): I accidentally put up the wrong document before. SORRY! This is the corrected one!**

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE__: I'd like to thank the wonderful __**Oneiric Desideria **__for becoming my beta!_

_WARNING__: Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest in future chapters (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth. _

_CAUTION__: This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_BETA'D by Oneiric Desideria_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter15: This Isn't a Movie!**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

Ryuken hummed in amusement with a single elegant brow raised.

"Ah… I see. Well then, you better hurry up. Yoruichi is already running around the building looking for them." He said in his chilling voice. He was both calm and composed as he watched the guards shift the teens around in their arms.

'W-what…?' Getsuga thought to himself.

He knew that he always had a knack for disappointing his father, but he never would've guessed that Ryuken would just let him get taken away. The man who'd cared for him (despite the explosions and chaos), and fed him, and tucked him in when he was younger…

That same man was just standing there, watching as they were carried away!

Getsuga carefully lifted his gaze until his hot, rage-filled eyes locked with cool grey ones, a blazing intensity glowing within. It simmered down to a soft boil, however, when he saw Ryuken raise a fist and lightly tap his thumb against his bottom lip.

Since Getsuga didn't like speaking, Ryuken had gone out and learned some sign language so he could teach it to his silent ward.

The sign he just used meant 'secret'.

Getsuga felt his brows scrunch in confusion, but he didn't say a word as he watched Ryuken actually smile towards him before disappearing.

'What the fuck is going on…?'

Getsuga carefully lifted his head and peered passed bright orange bangs until he could see the other guard to his right. In his arms was Ichigo, who was beginning to squirm relentlessly. It seemed the drugs were already beginning to wear off for him.

Mayuri noticed this and quickly stuck another needle into the poor teen's neck, making him succumb to unconsciousness once more.

The same thing happened at least three more times on the way to the lab, each dose wearing off faster than the last, even if Mayuri stuck him with two at a time.

"Isn't that dangerous? What if he ODs?" Guenael finally spoke up when Mayuri seemed to be getting frustrated.

"He can't OD if the drug doesn't even stay in his fucking system." Mayuri hissed, keeping a close eye on Ichigo.

"How's that possible? I thought you told me your tranquilizers could knock out elephants for a whole day."

"It's probably one of his abilities. Each of the brats should have one." Getsuga's mind whirled at that revelation. It would explain his and Shiro's strange gifts… But the others had one as well? "You know… This kid might actually be the one that has the power that they need." It was silent as Mayuri observed the orangette carefully. "Of course, I won't know for sure until I've finished my experiments."

"We still have to find the eldest… I believe his name was Mugetsu."

Mayuri waved him off as he paused at one of the large double doors and opened them. "We won't even need him if my theory is correct. Bring that one over to the table and then lock the rest in one of the cages over there."

Getsuga tried not to make a sound as he, Shiro, and Kon were unceremoniously thrown into a cage.

A literal cage, with thick, metal bars trapping them within.

He could tell it was usually used for large animals because of the smell and the fact that some of the smaller cages to his right held live creatures within them. Most of them were small chimps or monkeys, while the rest were unidentifiable.

They looked like fusions of different animals meshed together in grotesque new forms.

None of the creatures made a peep at the commotion going on around them. They just looked defeated and tired—as if they'd lost hope a long time ago.

It was horrible.

Getsuga quickly closed his eyes and feigned sleep when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"I guess I'll step out for a bit while you do this… How long will it take?" Came Guenael's gritty baritone.

"A few days, maybe a week—give or take."

"A WEEK!?" The short man spun on his heel so he could scowl at his comrade.

"Is that a problem?" Mayuri glanced up with a deadpan expression before returning to his subject of interest; Ichigo lay quietly on the long metal table, his body limp, his breathing calm and even.

"I guess not… Just make it fast and call me as soon as you're finished. I'll make sure Yoruichi doesn't come by." With that said, Guenael quickly made his exit, gesturing for the guards to follow him on his way out.

Once the doors were closed and locked, Mayuri sniffed and huffed under his breath, "You do that, you moronic little twit."

His attention reeled back to Ichigo when the teen started shifting and groaning. Mayuri made quick work of the straps at each corner of the table, wrapping them around Ichigo's wrists and ankles.

It took a minute for Ichigo to finally regain full consciousness, and once he did, he started to panic. His wide brown eyes frantically took in the unfamiliar surroundings and he tugged at the restraints around his wrists. His breathing came out in quick, little bursts as he thrashed against the table violently.

"Now, now… Hold still~ Or I'll have to give you more drugs…" Mayuri's sadistic grin nearly split his face in two.

After a second of panicking, Ichigo suddenly shut down—as if he grabbed all of his emotions and packed them away into a small box, never to be seen again.

"That's better…" Mayuri hummed as he started gathering a pile of strange tools. "Well then. Where to begin~?"

Just then, loud chirping engulfed the large room, making the animals jump and squeak in surprise. Getsuga recognized the sound as Ichigo's cell phone.

While Mayuri was distracted, yelling at the animals, Getsuga shifted until he was lying beside the door to the cage. He dug out another bobby-pin from the depths of his hair and began picking at the lock, making sure to be especially quiet since the animals were starting to calm down.

He retreated to his previous position when he saw Mayuri swing around to check on the three supposedly unconscious teens. Getsuga opened his eyes just enough to watch Mayuri as he stared at them for a few more seconds before returning his gaze to the table.

Getsuga tensed when he saw Mayuri reach for Ichigo's pants, but he relaxed a little when he realized the creepy scientist was just digging out the cell phone, which was still ringing. Once he had the phone, he ripped out the battery and then threw the device across the room, completely indifferent to whatever happened to it.

Ichigo's face remained passive through the whole scene and he didn't move an inch when Mayuri pulled out a rather large looking syringe.

Getsuga quickly returned to his own task of picking the lock, but he was once again forced to return to his unconscious act when the door swung open.

Peeking through his lashes, he could see his father as he strode into the room, an air of royalty about him as he made his way to the surprised scientist.

"Oh! It's just you… I thought you were heading back to the hospital."

Ryuken closed and locked the door behind himself before making his way towards the table.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man he'd thought he could trust, but he didn't say a thing about it—to Getsuga's relief.

He wanted to know what his father was planning.

Ryuken hummed as he switched his gaze from Ichigo's narrowed orbs to Mayuri's beady ones which sparked with excitement.

"I heard you were starting an experiment, so I decided to come and observe."

Mayuri eyed him quietly with a raised brow but then eventually shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't get in the way."

Ichigo closed his eyes and braced himself when he saw the empty needle coming closer and closer to his arm, but his eyes snapped open when he heard a strange noise come from the far side of the room. He strained his neck to look back and he nearly cried in relief when he saw his brothers. Although they were locked away, he was just glad to see them and know they were still okay.

Getsuga gritted his teeth and forced down the irritated sigh when he heard Kon gasp and snap up into a sitting position.

'Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please—' Getsuga chanted inside his head, but it was useless.

As soon as Kon got a good look around and realized what was going on, he jumped towards the bars and pressed his face against them.

"Hey! What the hell! Get away from Ichigo! Dr. Ishida, what are you doing?! I thought you were family!"

Mayuri blinked a few times before everything the enraged teen shouted sunk in. He instantly snarled and jumped back while grabbing one of his sharp, surgical knives. He pointed it towards Ryuken as his eyes narrowed accusingly.

"'Family'!? I always knew there was something fishy about you! You adopted one of these brats, didn't you!?" He demanded and when Ryuken remained silent, the answer became obvious. "Ha! Traitor! Just wait until I tell—" Before he could let a name spill from his lips, Ryuken lunged forward.

Mayuri swiped with the knife, just barely grazing it against the man's once perfect cheekbone. A few drops of blood splattered and caught in Ryuken's eye, but that didn't stop him. He kept moving forward until he could tackle Mayuri to the ground.

The knife went flying out of Mayuri's grasp, and the needle in his other hand was also knocked away.

Ryuken struggled to hold the growling scientist down against the tiled floor.

Getsuga, no longer feeling he had to 'play dead' anymore, quickly pushed Kon out of the way so he could reach the lock. He frantically twisted the pin around inside the mechanism, fumbling a few times at the odd angle. After a minute or two he finally got the lock picked and swung the cage door open.

He jumped to help his father while Kon ran to untie Ichigo.

Before Getsuga could get close enough to help, Mayuri was finally able to throw Ryuken off of himself. It wasn't very far, but it was enough for the scientist to scramble to one of the desks and reach behind it.

Ryuken cursed under his breath when a loud hisssss came from the exit. It wasn't visible, but he knew that sound could only mean the backup locks had been triggered: multiple bars sliding between the cracks, merging the large double doors together.

Ryuken snarled in annoyance and went to attack the man, but as soon as he moved to stand up, his legs buckled beneath him. They suddenly felt numb and lifeless. He grabbed at his knees as they hit the floor, but he never felt the impact.

"You fucker!" Ryuken spat, making Getsuga jump and stare at him with wide eyes. He'd never heard the man curse.

Ever.

Not even when he'd gotten the news about Getsuga throwing acid all over his bully from middle school—the one that picked on him because of his eyes.

Mayuri cackled like the crazed scientist he resembled as he slowly dragged himself to his feet. He gestured towards the surgical knife while letting out another laugh at Ryuken's expense.

"What do you think of my new paralysis toxin? I coated the blade with it~" Mayuri explained as he brushed the dirt from his coat. "It only targets the limbs. First your legs—then your arms. It makes my specimen more… willing." He let a sly smirk slip across his face before it dropped to a frown at the scoff he received.

"You're a psychopath." Kon accused as he helped Ichigo from the table, making sure the teen could support himself before taking a step back.

Mayuri hummed as he tapped his chin and the smirk returned after a while. "Where's the fun in being a genius if you're not a little crazy, eh?"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat, rage spilling from his lips and burning in his eyes.

That alone made the scientist finally shut up, although he narrowed his eyes in distaste when the teen practically growled at him. Ichigo glared for a moment longer before quickly turning so he could make his way towards the cage where Shirosaki still lay motionless. There was a slight limp to his movements, making Getsuga wonder if he was really alright, but Ichigo ignored it as he settled down beside his white-haired brother.

He gently grasped the male's pale face between his warm fingers and leaned over to whisper his name urgently, but nothing happened. He pressed his thumbs to high cheekbones and said his name once more but louder this time.

Nothing.

Ichigo panicked and found himself shaking limp shoulders but Shiro still wouldn't budge.

"Well at least my tranquilizers worked on one of you…" Mayuri grumbled, earning him multiple glares.

He didn't even have time to blink before he found a powerful leg buried deep into his gut. The kick sent him flying back into the wall, head colliding with the hard concrete. He wasn't even conscious by the time he crumbled to the floor.

Kon huffed out a breath before calming down and turning to see the surprised stares directed at him.

"What…? No one messes with my brothers!" He scratched the back of his head as an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks. "Even if it is—ya know… Shiro."

Ichigo shook his head with an amused smirk before turning his attention towards Ryuken.

"You okay, Dr. Ishida?"

The light-haired man grunted as he pushed himself to a sitting position. He narrowed his eyes at his feet, which were lain out before him, and it looked like he was concentrating hard for a moment before gasping in pain. "It's no good… I can't feel my legs. And my arms are starting to tingle. Soon I won't be able to move around…" Getsuga quickly knelt at his side, ready to support him if he needed it, but Ryuken just shook his head and pushed the teen away. "Don't worry about me. Get your brothers as far away from here as you can. Take them to Aizen's—You all will be safe there."

Getsuga looked like he was about to obey, but he hesitated. He hovered by his father figure for an agonizingly long minute, conflicting emotions splaying across his face. He leaned forward as if he wanted to hug the man but then he backed away at the last second.

Ryuken sighed before reaching out with a shaky hand to pull his ward the rest of the way forward. He hugged the boy with what little strength he had left.

"I'm sorry for everything Getsuga… When I get out of here, I promise I'll explain everything to you. Man to man."

Said teen felt so many emotions well up all at once, but he pushed them aside so he could nod in understanding and set to work on getting his brothers out of here.

As long as Ryuken intended to make it out, then he could trust the man to keep his word. Getsuga didn't have to worry about never seeing his foster father again.

Ichigo shuffled over a bit as Kon plopped down beside him. His twin seemed to revert to his old self when he realized their situation and he leaned against Ichigo for comfort.

The younger twin smiled a little and wrapped an arm around Kon while reaching out to hold Shiro's limp hand. He knew his brother wasn't aware of anything right now and wouldn't be able to hold his hand back, but it was reassuring nonetheless.

"How do we get out of here?" he asked, making Getsuga jump to his feet and walk around the room. His gold on black eyes carefully scanned each item that was strewn around the room; random bottles filled with questionable liquid lined the shelves and cabinets, and suspicious metal tools lay across the desks, displaying pointed edges and sharp blades.

The brothers watched silently as Getsuga snatched up a few of the bottles before making his way towards the door.

All the occupants flinched and Getsuga nearly dropped the glass bottles in surprise when the doorknobs started rattling and shaking. They all remained silent and Kon clung to Ichigo in fear when a loud bang echoed through the thick metal.

"Shit!" A feminine voice cursed, making Kon blink and jump to his feet, practically dragging Ichigo with him.

They heard whoever it was shuffle around a bit before it sounded like they were walking away.

Kon quickly threw himself at the door and shouted in a choked sob, "MA!?"

The footsteps paused and then came running back to the door. "KON!? My baby! Is that you!?"

"Yeah, ma! Thank God!" Kon gasped, practically hugging the door in relief. "Get me outta hereee!" he whined.

"Don't worry, sweetie! Momma's here!" Yoruichi shouted through the door; she tried to sound soothing but there wasn't much else she could do besides ram against the door and rattle the locked handles.

Getsuga rolled his eyes and set the bottles down beside the door before digging through the cabinets.

It took him a minute, but he eventually found what he was looking for, and his brothers gave him a curious look when he pulled out some goggles and surgical masks. He threw two of each to Ichigo, who caught them and looked up quizzically.

Getsuga sighed in exasperation before gesturing for him to put it on while also pointing towards Shirosaki. He knew the chances of Shirosaki waking up were slim, but it was better safe than sorry. The chemicals he was about to use were known to create a gas that was considered lethal if you breathed in too much.

Of course it wouldn't affect him, but he wouldn't take any chances with his family. As an afterthought, Getsuga looked towards the animals that were locked away in their cages. He felt bad for them and he was tempted to set them free, but he already knew that there was no place for them to run to… They would just be captured again and taken who knows where.

There weren't enough masks for all of them and he tried looking for a blanket or anything to cover the cages, but there was nothing…

Hopefully this would take them out of their misery.

Getsuga passed a goggle and mask to Kon, who placed them on his face without question, before he finally turned to Ryuken.

The man was lying flat on his back now, no longer able to support himself with his numb arms, so Getsuga knelt down and placed the items on his face for him, being careful not to get his silky white locks tangled with the goggles' straps.

Ryuken just gazed up at his foster son before closing his eyes and accepting his fate.

Getsuga tapped Kon's shoulder to get his attention and gestured towards the door towards the woman hiding behind it and then made a 'shoo'ing motion.

Kon didn't seem to understand what he was trying to say until Getsuga repeated the gestures.

"Ma! Step away from the door!"

"Uhmmm… Okay." She replied.

"And cover your face with something!" he added as an afterthought—not quite sure what his brother was up to.

Getsuga nodded in appreciation before returning to the bottles. One was labeled Nitric Acid (Concentrate) and the other was Hydrochloric Acid (Concentrate). He checked to make sure everyone had the masks and goggles on before tipping one of the bottles over, pouring its contents into the other bottle slowly, almost lovingly.

Ichigo could've sworn he heard him snickering under his breath before swirling the mixture together. It didn't take long for a reaction to occur. Toxic fumes hissed from the bottle and a light layer of bubbles began to form atop the liquid.

Getsuga quickly reached up and poured the concoction over the metal hinges of the door.

It didn't even take a minute for the acid to eat away at the metal. It was both amazing and slightly terrifying to watch.

Once the liquid had melted all the way through each hinge, Getsuga stepped away and waved his hand at Kon. Once he had the teen's attention, he bowed and motioned towards the door with a smirk.

Kon blinked and then grinned behind his mask.

"Don't mind if I do~!"

The smaller orangette lifted one powerful leg and connected his foot against the metal door with a solid BANG!

The whole thing teetered and then went crashing to the floor, revealing Yoruichi, who had her face buried in her shirt. She flinched at the loud noise but then you could see her whole body sag in relief when Kon hugged her. She popped her head out of the shirt and nuzzled the teen's bright hair.

"I was so worried about you!" Yoruichi practically sniffled as tears welled in her eyes.

Ichigo felt a pang of envy twist his gut, thinking back to when Jackie had held him like that and when Ginjou used to talk in that voice… but he shook his head and brushed it away. Now wasn't the time to reminisce.

He carefully wrapped one of Shiro's arms over his shoulder and tried to stand up with the teen, but he was struggling. His brother was taller than him and packed full of muscle, so he had expected the older teen to be heavy.

On normal conditions, he would have been able to handle it—but he still felt a little woozy from all the drugs that had been pumped through his system.

Thankfully, Getsuga noticed and quickly jumped to Ichigo's aide, taking over Shiro's other side and removing some of the weight from the orangette.

"Thanks…" Ichigo said and they started making their way towards the exit.

"Ryuken. What happened?" Yoruichi said as she moved to the man's side.

Ryuken peeked an eye open before sighing and closing it once more. It looked like he didn't even have the energy to talk anymore, so Kon answered for him.

"That creepy scientist over there—" He gestured towards Mayuri's unconscious body. "Cut him with a poisoned knife and now he's paralyzed. He told us to get out and run to Shirosaki's dad's place. I believe his name was Aizen."

Yoruichi nodded before sitting down beside the fallen man.

"He's right. That'll be the safest place for you boys. I'll stay here and watch over him until he's able to move again." She explained, making Kon blanch.

"But Ma—"

"No buts…." Yoruichi interrupted with a crooked smile. "Here. Take this and remember what I taught you, Kon. Don't let anybody stop you." She reached for her hip and pulled out the semi-automatic pistol from its holster.

Kon huffed and hesitated before steeling himself and grabbing the gun.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked, sounding more mature than he had all day. When she nodded her affirmative, he gave her a small salute and handed her his goggles and mask before turning on his heel to lead the way outside.

Once they were at a safe distance, Ichigo pulled his own mask and goggles away before doing the same for Shiro. He threw the equipment to the ground before concentrating on dragging his brother's limp body forward with Getsuga's help.

Kon held the weapon in both hands but kept it pointed down towards the ground and off to the side as he jogged forward. He paused at each doorway and hall so he could peer around and make sure the coast was clear before waiting for his brothers to catch up and then running forward once more.

"It's like he's a different person now…" Ichigo whispered to Getsuga, who raised a brow but then smirked and nodded in agreement.

Kon definitely seemed to have grown, even if it wasn't clearly noticeable at first. He was still himself, of course, but if only Shirosaki could see how brave he was being now…

All three of them paused when they heard loud, clomping footsteps coming towards them.

Kon quickly ushered them into a closet he found and shut the door silently behind him. They huddled in the darkness, barely daring to breath—each brother having their own little flashbacks to that time eleven years ago when they hid in their parent's closet… But it was short lived and they snapped out of it when the footsteps drew closer.

"You don't think she came all the way here already, do you?" an unidentified voice said, followed by an annoyed grunt.

"I wouldn't be surprised… This is Yoruichi we're talking about. C'mon, let's get back to the lab." That was Guenael's voice.

The footsteps faded away and they waited a good minute before finally opening the door.

"Let's get outta here…" Kon whispered urgently.

* * *

Mugetsu pushed away the long strands of black hair that hung in his face before glancing up at his silent guardian.

Zangetsu hadn't said a word since Ryuken and Yoruichi left. He almost seemed lost in thought, and Mugetsu didn't have the heart to break him out of it, but it was getting late, and he needed to know if his brothers were alright.

"Pop…" He said softly, but it wasn't enough to get his attention, so Mugetsu cleared his throat before saying in a firm voice, "Zangetsu."

That snapped him out of it and he nearly jumped in surprise.

"Yes, boy? What is it?" He almost sounded peeved, but Mugetsu was used to his gruff speech by now.

"I think we should start heading out. I feel better now, so there's no need to stay."

Zangetsu raised a brow and appraised his ward for a while before eventually nodding his head.

"Right… Let's get you checked out then."

Mugetsu beamed at the man and immediately turned and hopped off the bed. He still had his clothes on, the only thing missing were his shoes, which had been placed by the door. It only took him a minute or two to get ready and check his pockets to make sure he had his phone, his wallet, and his keys to his…

Ah, shit.

"My car's still at the school," he grumbled with a small pout, making Zangetsu smirk.

"We'll go pick it up first before heading to Aizen's then."

Mugetsu perked up at that. "Aizen… He's Shiro's dad, right?"

Zangetsu nodded.

"Okay… We're gonna go check on my brothers before we leave though… Right?" He prodded as they walked down the empty halls.

Zangetsu merely shrugged.

Once they made it to the main waiting room, Mugetsu quickly shuffled his way to the receptionist. She was young with thick waves of long black hair. Her feet were propped up on her desk and she fiddling with her cell phone in her lap. Judging by the annoyed grunts, she was playing some silly mobile game.

"Excuse me, miss… uhm… Bambietta." Mugetsu read her nametag and smiled politely, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, one sec," she grumbled as she swiped her thumbs across her screen quickly.

Three seconds later and she let out an annoyed huff before tossing her phone on the table.

She must've lost.

Mugetsu raised a brow and frowned until she finally looked up at him and the deep blush that spread across her face made him smile.

He always seemed to have this sort of effect on women.

Too bad he didn't swing that way though.

"I'm so sorry about that! What can I do for you, handsome?" Bambietta said flirtatiously, leaning over the counter to smile and bat her long lashes at him.

"I'm here to check out." Mugetsu said, getting straight to the point and, hopefully, letting her know that he wasn't interested.

She seemed to take the hint and sighed before collapsing back into her chair.

"Yeahhh, okay. What's your name?" She got her fingers ready to start typing while waiting for his reply, manicured nails scratching at the keyboard impatiently.

"Mugetsu Kurosaki."

She smirked before setting to work on entering his name. "Ahhh~ So you're Mugetsu. Your brothers are pretty cute."

Mugetsu couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face and the woman made the mistake of looking up to see it. Her face nearly exploded as the blush took over completely.

"They sure are. So you saw them leave?"

"Uhm… Y-yeah. They went towards the parking lot, but I thought I saw them go to Building C… Not that they could get in—you need a pass. But yeah. Whatever. Here's a copy of your paperwork, and I—well we—I mean the hospital—hopes you get better, Mr. Kurosaki." She waited until the papers finished printing before handing them over and returning to her phone—practically hiding behind it as she waited for him to leave.

Mugetsu hummed in amusement before leaving the poor blushing woman alone.

He met Zangetsu at the entrance and then gestured towards the building the woman had mentioned.

"Apparently they went in there. Yoruichi was sent to that same building, so I'm not surprised. Let's see if we can get in," Mugetsu explained as he led the way.

Zangetsu remained silent as he followed.

When they got to the door, Mugetsu immediately reached out and tried to tug it open, but it wouldn't budge. He pushed on it, but it still wouldn't move.

"Huh… Well she did say you needed a pass…" He looked to his right and saw the box where one would have to swipe said pass. "How the hell did they—"

Mugetsu's little rant got cut off when the door suddenly opened and four familiar bodies barreled into him.

He tripped back and they all went toppling to the ground. This would be the second dogpile he'd been caught up in just that day.

He looked up and smiled when he saw all four of his younger brothers, but it faded when he saw the panicked look on their faces.

"What's going on?" he demanded when they all scrambled to their feet. That's when he noticed Shirosaki's eyes weren't open and he didn't seem to be conscious. Next he saw the glint of metal and he turned to see Kon holding a gun, making his eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"No time to explain." Ichigo gasped, looking out of breath as he and Getsuga pulled Shirosaki up into their arms. "We have to get to Aizen' ."

Mugetsu turned to Zangetsu, who didn't seem all that surprised by what was going on. He just turned and led the way to his car, but as they got closer, they realized a little itsy bitsy problem...

The car was a 1993 Nissan Sentra…

Meaning, it only had two doors and very limited space in the back.

There was no way six people would fit.

Unless…

Kon seemed to have the same idea, because a huge smirk spread across his lips and he turned a playful gaze to Shirosaki.

"Think he'll be mad if we put 'im in the trunk?"

Ichigo bristled at the idea and glared daggers at his twin.

"No way! We're not putting him in the trunk! What if he wakes up on the way! He'll get scared and think he's getting kidnapped or something!"

Zangetsu tapped his chin in thought before finally turning to Mugetsu. He held out his keys and waited for his charge to grab them before speaking. "You can take the car. I'll stay here and have Tensa take me to the school so I can get your car… Give me your keys and your phone—I'll put Aizen's address in your GPS."

Mugetsu obeyed immediately, quickly fishing out his own keys as well as his phone.

"Thanks Pop." Mugetsu said with a grin once Zangetsu finished typing into his phone.

He unlocked the car and was just about to open the door but he froze when he looked up and saw a group of people dressed in dark clothes running towards them. They were coming from all angles and it made him nervous.

"Shit." Zangetsu cursed as he and the others noticed as well.

Kon instantly threw his arms up, holding the gun firmly between his fingers. He swung in place, showing off the weapon and making the mysterious people slow to a cautious stop.

Zangetsu took this as his chance to quickly push Mugetsu into the car before turning to help Ichigo and Getsuga settle Shirosaki in the backseat. Ichigo took the middle seat, pressing up against his unconscious brother and Getsuga slunk in next. Zangetsu pushed the passenger's seat back into place before ushering Kon inside as well, making him tuck the gun to his chest.

As soon as the threat of the weapon had gone, the people in black started forward once more, determination set on their faces as they tried to stop the brothers from leaving.

Mugetsu quickly rolled his window down so he could scream to Zangetsu.

"Come with us!"

Zangetsu shook his head before reaching into his cloak. His back was towards the car, but Mugetsu could tell by his stance, that he was just as determined to make sure they escaped.

"Get going!" the man snapped, leaving no room for argument.

Mugetsu cursed under his breath and jammed the key into the ignition. He turned it and the car immediately roared to life. He didn't spare his foster father another glance as he stepped on the gas, knowing Zangetsu could take care of himself… even if he was outnumbered.

Ichigo turned and watched as some of the black-clad men jumped out of the way of the car so they wouldn't get run over. Then they all turned to Zangetsu, looking rather pissed off.

Zangetsu didn't seem bothered as he pulled out a gun of his own.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the weapon point towards one of the closest men and a loud bang echoed across the property as the bullet went flying.

The few bystanders who had collected in the parking lot immediately scattered at the sound of a gunshot, screaming and hiding behind their cars.

The man Zangetsu had been aiming for collapsed to the ground, grabbing his shoulder as he screeched in pain.

That was the last thing Ichigo saw before Mugetsu skidded onto the main road.

"Wasn't that… a bit extreme?" Ichigo sounded unsure. He didn't know what was going on.

Everything was so confusing and none of it seemed to make sense.

How could so much happen in a single day?

Mugetsu let out a long breath before passing his phone to Kon, who was still grasping his mother's gun as if his life depended on it.

"If Zangetsu thought it was necessary, then it had to be done…"

And that's all he said.

Silence consumed them, hovering over each brother and sinking them further and further into their own minds. Each of them thinking about what exactly happened back there.

The only sound was Mugetsu's phone as it directed them to Aizen's… None of them bothered to turn on the radio—it just didn't even occur to them.

"What did you guys do…?" Mugetsu finally had to ask. Curiosity was eating away at them, and he wanted to know what happened to Shirosaki—since the teen was still out cold.

Ichigo fiddled with Shiro's black hoodie as he leaned back, his eyes closed, but he kept quiet. He wasn't quite sure how to put what happened into words, honestly.

Getsuga folded his arms and huffed out a breath, remaining silent as well—not that that was really a surprise.

In the end, Kon was the one that spoke up for them.

"We—"

Shirosaki chose that time to finally snap back to reality.

Like a small child waking from a nightmare, Shiro jolted forward with a choked gasp, making each brother jump in surprise. Mugetsu swerved a little on the road before regaining his bearings.

"Woah…" Shirosaki mumbled. He blinked repeatedly as he gazed around the car, but it didn't seem like he was really seeing anything.

Ichigo leaned forward until he could look his brother in the eyes. Shiro seemed to be unaware of his surroundings as he fought off the drugs still in his system.

"How are you feeling, Shiro?"

Said teen groaned as he held his head and then he rolled in the direction of his little brother's sweet voice. He clung to the teen and pressed his face against the other's blushing one.

"I feel fucked up… Like I ate too many brownies the night b'fore… N' maybe s'm a' those Opiates…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes while Kon burst into laughter. Getsuga and Mugetsu merely shook their heads and chuckled.

"Kinda felt like that too." Kon agreed as he looked back, but he quickly snapped his gaze forward once more when he saw how Shirosaki was pushing Ichigo back until he had him pinned between himself and Getsuga's lap.

"You smell good, Ichi…" Shirosaki murmured, his voice barely audible as he burrowed into the teen's chest.

"Get off me, you big oaf." Ichigo hissed desperately, his face resembling a bright red tomato as he tried to get out from between his two older brothers.

Getsuga didn't seem to mind too much—in fact, he decided to aid in his twin's efforts in making Ichigo as uncomfortable as possible by letting his long, pale fingers dig gently into Ichigo's bright hair.

Mugetsu looked back and snorted when he saw what was happening, but then his eyes widened when he caught sight of a car driving much too close for comfort.

The windows were tinted, so he couldn't see inside, but he suspected it was one of those mysterious guys.

Just to make sure, Mugetsu sped up and switched to the middle lane. He didn't signal as he weaved between a few cars, trying to be as random as possible.

The car did exactly as he expected—it swerved and sped up to keep up with him.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, catching his brother's attention.

Shirosaki immediately sat up and Ichigo jumped forward so he was closer to the front.

"What's wrong?"

Mugetsu didn't answer as he turned to Kon.

"How good are you with that?" He quickly gestured towards the gun before returning his attention to the road.

Kon gulped before answering, "Ma trained me… So I'm pretty good—why?"

Mugetsu spun the steering wheel, swerving the car into the nearest exit just as they were about to pass it. Ichigo got tossed back into Getsuga's lap while Shirosaki kept himself in place by grabbing the driver's seat.

Mugetsu looked into his rearview mirror and growled in frustration when the other car was also able to make the exit. "Do you think you could shoot out one of their tires?" He asked without looking away from the road.

Kon's eyes widened and he immediately shouted, "Are you nuts!? This isn't a movie! There's no fuckin' way I can do that!"

Ichigo and Shirosaki scoffed at the same time while giving him this bored look.

"That's funny coming from you…" Ichigo said and he smirked when Kon sent a tiny glare in his direction.

"Kon… I'm about to turn into a dead-end. As soon as I turn the car around, I need you to shoot. I won't be able to shake them on my own." Kon was still hesitating so Mugetsu raised his voice. "Kon! Will you be able to do it or not!?"

Kon clenched his fists but finally succumbed to the pressure. "Fine! Make the turn!"

Mugetsu stepped on the brake and spun the wheel, swerving right into the small neighborhood. There was a roundabout at the end and that's where Mugetsu planned to do it. He pressed the button to roll Kon's window down before taking the turn. Tires squealed across the black pavement as the car spun sideways.

The person following was about to make the turn to follow them, but Kon stuck his head out and brought up his arms.

The first three shots missed, two going off into the distance and one hitting the metal bumper. The fourth, however, hit its mark. It burst the front left tire with an explosive POP, and sent the black Chevy swerving towards the curb. When it hit, the car tipped and went rolling into a ditch not far from the first house.

Shirosaki hooted in victory and Ichigo smiled as he ruffled his twin's hair affectionately. Getsuga clapped his hands together while Mugetsu laughed and sped away, back onto the highway.

Kon on the other hand, remained silent as he stared down at the gun with wide eyes.

He couldn't believe he'd been able to pull that off.

"I actually did it…" Kon whispered, making the others laugh. "G-guys… I… I…"

"Yeah, Kon?" Mugetsu pressed curiously.

"I… can't…" Kon paused as he pressed the side of the gun to his chest. The others looked to him in worry, afraid that he might actually be upset.

"What's wrong? You can't what?" Ichigo asked, but he immediately regretted ever worrying about his dumbass twin when he heard what Kon said next.

"I can't think of any cool catch phrases! Guys—ow! Fuck, Shiro! What was that for?!"

…

..

TBC

..

…

PFFFFF~

Kon wanted to end his epic scene with a smart catch phrase, but failed completely

BTW

As you noticed-

I'm no good at action scenes

HAHAH

Especially car chases

But I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!

And, as promised, next chapter will be full of Yaoi-goodness.

And Grimmjow will be returning.

YAYYY~~~

Sorry about the drama-fest you guys had to go through, but this IS a story-based fic

This wasn't meant to be just for Lemons

There will be some, but that's not the point

Oh well

I tried to keep it exciting

Love you guys!

'Till next time~


	16. Ch16: Rules are Rules

_Author's Note__: This chapter is unbeta'd. I sent a version to my beta, so whenever she gets back to me, I'll replace it with the edited version. I'm just impatient ;P_

_WARNING:__ Yaoi (BoyxBoy, gay sex), Incest (there won't be quite as much as there is in that Doujinshi I mentioned, but still expect a little bit of it), gore, and so on and so forth._

_CAUTION:__ This story contains information about a few chemical reactions—nothing you can't just look up on Youtube, honestly—But I still want to remind you that this is a Fanfiction and I caution you not to try anything you read on here. Okeedokee, thanks~_

_UNBETA'D_

* * *

**Star Brothers**

**Chapter16: Rules are rules**

_Mugetsu – 21 years old_

_Shirosaki – 18 years old_

_Getsuga – 18 years old_

_Kon – 15 years old_

_Ichigo – 15 years old_

* * *

By the time they got to Aizen's, the last straining beams of sunlight had already dropped passed the horizon and was replaced by the soft glow of the moon.

The five brothers were quiet as the car pulled into the large parking lot. Everyone, besides Shirosaki of course, gawked up at the huge building presented to them.

"Is this really where you _live?"_ Kon whispered, his voice small as he spotted the gardens that wrapped around the brick building. Large, yellow lamps sprouted from the ground and surrounded each bed of flowers, lighting them up as if they were on display.

Shirosaki rolled his eyes and then kicked Kon's seat.

"Nooooo. 'Course not, shithead. This's jus' where I do my laundry."

"REALLY!?"

"Sarcasm, dumbass. Now get the fuck outta the car. Gotta piss."

Kon did as instructed and he made sure to pull the handle to lift the seat as soon as he stepped out. Ichigo shook his head and Getsuga huffed when Shirosaki had to climb over them to escape the car.

The last to clamber out was Mugetsu, who seemed rather distracted as he fiddled with the car keys. He just stared down with this thoughtful expression plastered across his face. Ichigo was the first to notice, and he quickly moved to his side as they all made their way towards the large mansion-like building.

When Mugetsu didn't seem to notice his presence, Ichigo gently nudged his side.

Hazy eyes locked with deep brown and Mugetsu couldn't help but smile when he saw the worried look on his little brother's face. Before he could put poor little Ichigo's mind at ease though, Shirosaki suddenly turned and coughed to get their attention.

He stood before the door, one hand in his pocket to dig out his keys while the other rested at his hip.

"I wanna give you guys the run down 'fore I let you in..." That had Ichigo's, as well as everyone else's, attention as they waited for him to continue. "First off, I 'aint the only one livin' here... When I got adopted at the group home, Aizen took a few of the other kids with me... Even when he already had children of his own-Starrk and Halibel. But anyway. In total, I have eight brothers n' sisters in there and they're gonna be all over you guys. Just FYI."

"Woah... And I thought Ma n' Dad had their hands full with just me and my two little siblings..." Kon whispered loud enough for the others to hear and most of them smirked at the impressed look on his face.

"Yeah... _Fath-...Aizen..._ Definitely had his hands full."

Mugetsu raised a brow curiously when Shirosaki stopped himself from saying 'father'.

They all knew that their current guardians weren't _actually_ their real parents... So why should it matter what they called them. But what Mugetsu didn't understand was that Shirosaki was still having doubts about his foster father's good nature.

The rumor about him trying to kill that man still plagued his mind and he promised himself that he would get to the bottom of it. He would find out the truth, and he would do it without getting the others involved.

"So last thing I should say before I piss myself-" That earned him a snicker from Gestuga, to which he simply flipped him the bird, "Kon. Under no circumstances are you to have sex with my sisters."

Kon seemed surprised at first, but then he made this heart broken look. He assumed they were probably super hot if Shirosaki had to warn him off like this.

"But... What if they make the first move?"

Shiro raised a brow and then let a devilish smile split his face.

"Oh... they _will._ And that's why I'm tellin' you now-if I find out your lil' dick was anywhere near 'em, I'm gonna gut ya."

The words, as well as the scary smirk, had Kon running to hide behind Ichigo.

The others just looked amused.

"Let's go in then, shall we?" Mugetsu pressed while gesturing towards the keys in Shiro's hand.

The white-haired teen hummed and nodded as he swung the keychain around his finger before quickly sticking the correct key into the lock.

The door opened and everyone wasn't surprised to see that the house was just as majestic on the inside. Hard, redwood floors. Persian carpets lain before the steps which led to the second and third floor. A crystal chandelier dangled from the arched ceiling three stories above their heads. Oil paintings, which looked like they came straight from a renaissance art museum decorated the walls.

As each brother soaked in the inner beauty of the house, Shirosaki started making his way to where he knew one of the restrooms were, but he froze when the pitter patter of bare feet made their way down the stairs.

All eyes snapped up and Shirosaki nearly groaned in irritation.

It just had to be Neliel. And she just _had_ to be wearing her damn bikini.

Shiro sent a warning glare towards Kon, but the poor teen was already smitten.

Kon nearly fainted as the beautiful creature made her way down the stairs. Long, wavy, sea-green hair flowed behind her and giant breasts bounced with each step she took.

Nel didn't actually notice the brothers until she took that final step, too focused on not tripping while she sped down the stairs, so she let out a little squeak and blushed when she finally saw them. She wasn't quite sure what to do about all these strangers in her home until her eyes landed on Shirosaki and she relaxed.

"Oh! Hey Shiro~! Everyone's jumpin' in the pool. You just missed father-He left like 5 minutes ago." As she spoke she hopped over to her foster brother's side, a big smile spreading her lips as she looked at each new face.

"You know where he went?" Shiro asked while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Nope! He was gettin' ready to start up the grill, but then he got a phone call and bolted out the door. We all assumed you got arrested r' somethin'." She shrugged her shoulders and giggled at the icy look she received from Shiro.

"Nice... Anyway. Nel, these are my long-lost brothers. Guys, this is Neliel." She giggled with a wave and most of the brothers smiled and nodded back at her. Kon, on the other hand, was having trouble remembering how to _breathe_ let alone wave...

Not that anyone could blame him-It was hard trying to do _anything_ when the blood that should be circulating your brain was rushing down to a place a little more south.

Shirosaki scoffed at his brother but did nothing, knowing it would be impossible to get Kon to stop staring at this point.

Nel's jugs were like a giant flame and Kon was the moth, fluttering willingly to its gruesome death.

"Nel, could you go ahead n' show 'em around. I gotta take a leak... I'll meet you guys at the pool."

"YESSIR!" She saluted in a loud, determined voice. Shirosaki just stood quietly and watched as Neliel ushered his brothers towards the back of the house. Before Ichigo disappeared around the corner, the little dandelion took one last look over his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to stay, but Shirosaki just motioned for him to keep going. When Ichigo's lips dropped into a slight pout, Shiro sent him a sly wink and blew him a kiss, which got the teen's face to darken into a light cherry red.

Ichigo turned away and hurried to catch up with the others, leaving Shiro alone with his perverse thoughts.

How terrible was it that Shirosaki had the urge to touch his brother in the most inappropriate, yet delectable ways?

Shiro decided not to go digging for an answer to that question and instead bolted towards the restroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

As he came back out, he was buttoning his pants and humming to himself when he heard the front door open and close.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes and pressed himself against the wall, assuming it was Aizen coming back from wherever he went. He wasn't ready to confront his father yet-not when he'd gone against the man's wishes and found out some deep dark secret that may or may not be true.

Shiro held his breath when he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. He slowly peered around the corner to see who it was, and when he caught sight of familiar, bright-blue hair he sighed in relief.

"Fuckin' hell man." Shirosaki breathed as he walked out from the hall to reveal himself, making his foster brother pause and look up, blinking in slight surprise. Then the biggest grin split his face.

"Yooo! What's up, Snow?"

Shirosaki smirked and bumped fists with Grimmjow before going in for the bro-hug.

"Dude, today has been a long-ass day."

Grimmjow snickered and patted Shiro's back as he began leading the way upstairs.

"So what happened to the art teacher? What was his name... Mutessu?"

Shirosaki rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to smack him. "Mu_get_su. He's one of my brothers. And yeah... He's good. I mean... He's... Well... He'll be alright..." Under his breath he added, "I hope." He went silent as they climbed the stairs and headed for Grimmjow's room, but then he got curious. "So wait, where were you at?"

Grimmjow raised a brow at the question. "Huh?"

Shirosaki almost rolled his eyes again, but he snuffed the urge. "Didn't you just come back? Where'd you run off to?"

The bluenette let out an annoyed huff and then wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder, leaning most of his weight on him and almost making them fall.

"Welllll~! After lunch at school I met this guy. Cool dude, nice butt..." As he said this, he reached into his pocket. "Anyway! Since we moved, I needed ta find a new dealer, and this guy just so happened to be packin' _everything."_ Shirosaki's lips pulled up into a large, crooked smile when Grimmjow whipped out a ziplock bag filled with crisp, green clumps of what could only be weed.

Shiro could actually smell it through the bag and it smelt _divine._

"Yessss! You have no idea how bad I needed this!" Shirosaki reached up to grab the bag but, just as pale fingertips brushed against it, Grimmjow lifted it out of the way.

"Ah ah ah~! This wasn't a free sample, bro. Whatchu got for me?"

Shirosaki's next breath hissed between clenched teeth and he went to snatch the bag away, but it was pulled up out of his reach again.

"Dammit, blue! C'monnnn!" When Grimmjow refused to relent, Shirosaki threw up his arms and pushed him away. "Fine. Whatever. I 'ain't got time for this anyway. My brothers're here, so I need to head back downstairs."

Blue eyes sparked with interest at that and Shirosaki mentally cursed himself and his big mouth.

"Soooo... Ichigo's here?" He asked and when Shirosaki didn't answer, a large, predatory smirk spread across his lips. "He _is,_ isn't he?" He stuffed the bag back into his pocket and went to run down the stairs, but Shiro quickly jumped in front of him.

"No! He's off limits!" Shirosaki stood his ground and bared his teeth with an animalistic growl as Grimmjow got up into his personal space, towering over him threateningly.

They were both loaded with thick, powerful muscles but Grimmjow had a slight height advantage.

"Rules are rules, Snow. We made a deal-I have 'til the end of the day, and guess what?" He whipped out his phone and turned it to the home screen, revealing the time and date. "It's only nine o'clock." He pinched Shiro's cheek with a teasing coo before pushing him back against the railing. "Night's still young~" He backed away with that damned smirk still on his face and took the first couple steps down the stairs.

Shirosaki clenched his jaw as anger boiled beneath his skin.

As much as he hated to admit it, Grimmjow was right. They made a deal, and Shiro would be damned if he started going back on his word. He may be a lot of things: a cheater, a 'manwhore', a pothead, a troublemaker, a freak, a monster-and everything in between, but he liked knowing that he still had his honor intact.

"Fine... But, Grimmjow." Said teen instantly froze, knowing how serious Shirosaki by the use of his name. "I love ya, man, but Ichigo... He's very precious to me... Don't hurt him."

There was no need to add any sort of threat to the end of that sentence.

He knew Grimmjow would get the hint and realize how important this was to him-and if not, Grimmjow was aware of how fierce Shirosaki could be. If he wanted to stay on the teen's good-side, then he would have to take what Shiro said to heart.

"We'll see what happens." Was all Grimmjow said as he continued his descent down the curved staircase. As an attempt to appease his irritated brother, Grimmjow locked eyes with him from the bottom and reach into his back pocket to pull out a smaller bag of weed. He tossed it up to Shiro, who caught it and stared at it blankly. "I figured you were havin' a crazy day today... So I got you one on the house." And with that, Grimmjow turned and made his way over to the back of the house.

Shirosaki let a small smile slip onto his lips, but then it was chased away when he heard the back door open and close, signaling that the bluenette was officially gone.

"Fuuuuck." He really didn't want to go out there now and watch Grimmjow put the moves on Ichigo, but he really, _really_ wanted to spend time with his brothers, not just Ichigo. He wanted to catch up with everyone and see what they'd been doing the past 11 years. But there wouldn't be a way to do that without his eyes straying towards Ichigo. "Dammit... I need a smoke."

He made a pit stop to his room and grabbed a couple of his flavored cigars before climbing out the window to settle on top of the roof.

He could hear his family down below as they had fun in the pool: loud splashing, Nel's happy squealing, Nnoitra's cackling, Kon's obnoxious voice as he told some random story, Mugetsu's soft chuckling, and, if he listened hard enough, he could hear Starrk's snoring.

He tuned it all out though.

Everything.

He focused his attention solely on the skinny, 99 cent cigar in his hand. He slowly unraveled it, letting the raspberry flavored shavings fall out onto the roof and collect in the gutter. He opened the bag from Grimmjow and carefully sprinkled the marijuana onto the roll. It didn't take long to spread it out and he licked it closed before bringing it to his lips. He dug in his pocket and cursed when he couldn't find his lighter.

He forgot to grab it from his room.

Shiro jumped when he heard a soft _flick_ to his right and, next thing he knew, there was a small flame up in front of him, burning away and the end of his blunt. Once it was gone, he looked over and sighed in relief when he realized it was just Getsuga.

He took in a deep breath, letting the end of the cigar burn bright. He waited until his lungs were full before holding the piece up to his twin. Getsuga gave it a long, curious look before finally shrugging and taking it.

He mirrored what Shiro had done, taking a large hit and holding it in for a while... But he didn't feel anything. There wasn't that burn that usually accompanied the smoke. The only way he knew for sure that he even took a hit was the smoke that seeped passed his lips.

It was safe to assume that he was also immune to marijuana.

Great...

"How'd you know I'd be up here...?" Shiro asked after releasing the breath he'd been holding, letting the smoke slip passed his lips and swirl up the side of his face, giving him a sort of demonic look. Getsuga just shrugged and passed back the blunt, letting Shiro take another hit. "I guess I used to do this when I was little..."

Shirosaki wasn't really looking for answers and Getsuga never bothered to give him one. He was there, and that was all Shiro needed at the moment.

* * *

Ichigo raised a brow and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way so Kon would get the hint that maybe, just _maybe,_ he was going a little overboard, but the guy wouldn't take the hint.

Kon was up on the diving board while most of the others were down in the water-save for Ichigo, who chose to sit in one of the lawn chairs-and Kon was narrating an epic tale of how he managed to escape one of his father's horrid experiments.

Apparently his father, Urahara, tried to invent a time machine and he'd used Kon as a guinea-pig to test it out-after trying it on their cat first, of course.

Kon told an epic tale of how he'd been trapped in some strange dimension and all this other crap-but Ichigo didn't believe a word of it. Either Kon was a wonderful liar, or this Urahara guy has him on some seriously fucked-up medication.

Ichigo sighed as he tuned his wayward twin out and let his gaze fall to the bright yellow swimshorts he was currently borrowing, courtesy of this guy named Szayel. He made sure to thank him, and he had mentally sighed in relief when the shorts weren't pink like the guy's hair.

He'd had enough of that godforsaken color today.

Just looking at Szayel reminded him of Bazz-B and it made his blood boil... Even though Bazz's hair was much darker.

Still!

It was _pink._

Banishing the asshole from his thoughts, Ichigo took another look around the backyard-which was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. It was huge; It easily fit the Olympic sized swimming pool and the large, circular hot-tub that sat inside the ground. Lights littered the inside of the pool, giving it a warm glow. There was also a slide and a patio with a roof. Attached to the support beams were large speakers which played soft rock, making Ichigo's body humm pleasantly.

He was so focused on the music that he never heard the footsteps coming up behind him and he jumped when he felt a warm breath ghost across his cheek, followed by a deep, sensual voice that brought with it the scent of peppermint.

"Buenas noches, mi amor~"

Ichigo turned and felt a dark blush spread across his cheeks when he recognized him as the same flirty, blue-haired guy from his Gym class. He was sitting right beside him, the skin of their arms brushing and across his lips was that same dangerous smirk he'd first seen at class.

When Ichigo finally got over the initial shock, he realized that he had no idea what the guy just said.

"Huh...?"

The guy chuckled and stuck out his hand; His large, strong hand that could probably crush Ichigo's skull with ease.

The orangette pursed his lips and hesitated before bringing his own hand up.

"Don't know if Shiro told you anythin' 'bout me, but m'name's Grimmjow."

The handshake wasn't overpowering like Ichigo originally thought it would be. Grimmjow's hand was only slightly calloused and his grip was firm yet gentle.

"No... He didn't really mention you. Then again, today was pretty hectic-none of us got to talk much..."

Well, it was true.

Even though he got a taste of his brothers' new lives at the hospital, none of them got to sit and chat about what happened to them after the separation. If Ichigo was honest with himself, he was kind of glad. There was no easy way to explain his relationship with Ginjou, especially after that phone-call.

Ichigo was pretty sure Shirosaki heard everything, and he was expecting a thorough interrogation some time tonight.

Shaking his head, Ichigo tried to drag his thoughts to something else.

"I'm Ichigo. And uhm... Sorry about that, by the way." He said while gesturing towards Grimmjow's cheek, where the red mark was still slightly visible. "The ball..."

Grimmjow raised a brow and looked confused for a moment, but then the lightbulb went off.

"Oh yeah! That. Don't worry 'bout it. I had fun and you were pretty awesome."

Ichigo couldn't help the blush that dusted across his cheeks and when he looked up to see Grimmjow grinning at him, he quickly pushed the feeling aside and moved until he was sitting by the edge of the pool. Grimmjow wasn't going to let him escape that easily though, and immediately followed to settle down beside Ichigo.

Before Grimmjow could try anything though, two loud, girlish screams pierce the night air and both teens looked up to see that Kon had jumped off the diving board to splash everyone. While he was underwater, he grabbed hold of Neliel and Halibel's ankles and pretended to drag them under the water, which had them squealing while they tried to swim away.

"Your twin is interesting." Grimmjow said with a grin and Ichigo scoffed.

"He is many things... Interesting is only half of it."

That got Grimmjow laughing again, and Ichigo couldn't help but join him.

It felt good to be around so many nice people. Sure, he didn't really know most of them, but he knew that they were Shiro's family, and that was good enough for Ichigo. Of course, he was still a little wary of Grimmjow, due to the blatant flirting, but that's not to say he wasn't a cool guy.

From what Ichigo's seen so far, Grimmjow was a little loud, but in a bold way that showed that he wasn't afraid to be himself. He seemed a bit over confident at times, but not enough to be considered egotistic. He was forward, yet careful about not seeming too pushy.

Ichigo wasn't sure why, but he felt almost... comfortable-especially now that Grimmjow wasn't devouring him with those impossibly blue eyes. And that's when Ichigo became the biggest hypocrite in the world; he let his own gaze slowly trail from bright eyes to a strong jawline and thick neck, then down further to the curved collarbone and chiseled chest. Grimmjow was leaning back, supporting his top half on strong, corded arms. And the way he threw back his head and stretched his body to show off powerful, flexing abs, making Ichigo's mouth water.

Okay... So he could admit that Grimmjow was definitely hot, but after a week-long qoute-unqoute _relationship_ with Bazz-B, he learned that looks only get you so far.

He blinked and blushed once again when Grimmjow's eyes snapped up to lock with his own.

Busted.

The orangette quickly looked away and distracted himself by searching for his older brother, Shiro, but that familiar head of white hair was nowhere to be found.

He felt himself frown when he did a mental check of his brothers and noticed that Getsuga was also gone.

Hopefully those two weren't getting into any trouble, but there was a good chance they were.

"Woohoo~ Ya alright?"

Ichigo blinked when a hand was waved in front of his face and his attention was forced back to Grimmjow.

And that's when he noticed it.

A flash of dark blue around the other's wrist.

Upon closer inspection, Ichigo saw that it was a gel bracelet-The same one that Rangiku, and apparently Luppi, had worn today.

But Grimmjow was wearing two, so was It possible that he...

"So _you_ were the blowjob guy?" Ichigo thought aloud without thinking and he blushed when Grimmjow blinked and then smirked devilishly.

"Blowjob guy? What do you mean?" He asked in his deep, dark voice as he moved towards the poor red faced berry.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, regretting ever mentioning the stupid things, because he knew just by looking at Grimmjow's amused face that the jerk wouldn't let it go.

"Your bracelets... A friend of mine said that she got one of those after giving some hot guy a blowjob... Good chance that it was you she was talking about."

Grimmjow started laughing before he even finished his explanation and he wound up rolling around on the ground. Ichigo found himself chuckling along, but then he shook his head and forced the scowl back onto his face.

"What's so fucking funny!?" He snapped, trying to sound mad.

"Ahhh..." Grimmjow sighed once he finally stopped laughing and sat back up. "You think I'm hot?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked away while trying to hide his face.

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean... You are, b-but that's-I mean... I..." He trailed off at that point and Grimmjow started laughing once again.

"It's okay. Some people can't help themselves around me~" Grimmjow was just barely able to dodge the punch thrown his way. He smirked at the fierce glare he received. "But nah, dude! These're just... friendship bracelets. Doesn't mean anyone gave me a blowjob or anythin'."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in disbelief when he saw mischief flash in those deep pools of blue.

"Bullshit."

Grimmjow leaned over until his lips brushed against the other's ear and he smirked when he saw the slight shiver.

"You sayin' you don't want one?"

Ichigo pursed his lips and shifted away quickly. "No thanks. I'm good." He distracted himself by kicking his feet in the water and he tried not to blush when Grimmjow pressed up to him once again and then started sliding fingers around his wrist.

"You don't wanna be my _friend~?"_

Ichigo's eyes widened and his whole face burned bright red when he felt soft lips brush against his own. He lifted his arms and went to push Grimmjow away, but his brain short-circuited when fingers gently threaded through his hair. The hand that hand been caressing his wrist traveled up his arm to his shoulder and then slid to the back of his neck. His fingers were firm but his touch was soft and it made Ichigo melt. Grimmjow opened his mouth ever so slightly and went to press his tongue to Ichigo's lips, but the orangette snapped out of it when he felt something small and hard hit the top of his head.

Ichigo jerked back and looked around until he caught sight of a small rock rolling away from him.

Grimmjow grabbed the other's arm and tried to pull him back into the kiss, but Ichigo shook his head and pushed him away. He then looked around to see who threw the rock and that's when he noticed the tiny flicker of light on the roof.

He looked up and felt a grin split his face when he saw both Shirosaki and Getsuga sitting up there. They were both laying on their stomachs, gazing down at everyone from the edge of the roof. What looked like a cigarette was stuck between Shiro's lips, and it burned brighter with each breath he took.

"Heyyyy~! What're you doing up there!?" Ichigo called up to them, catching everyone else's attention and they all looked up to see Shiro's cold, piercing eyes and frowning lips.

Getsuga huffed and then rolled onto his back, letting his long, orange hair drape over the edge and sway with the gentle breeze.

"Shiro!" Ichigo called again, catching said teen's attention. He motioned for him to join them and, for a second, it looked like Shiro was just going to stay up there, but then he climbed to his feet and passed the cigarette to Getsuga.

"You guys ready for this?" Shirosaki shouted down as he pulled off his shirt.

Most of the family seemed to realize what he was about to do, because they started cheering. Even Grimmjow raised his fist and started hooting encouragements. Ichigo, however was at a loss...

That is, until he saw Shiro shuffle forward until he was standing at the very edge of the roof to look down at the water below.

"Are you crazy!?" Ichigo jumped to his feet and shouted, but Shirosaki was too busy laughing to make a response.

Mugetsu, who had been soaking alone in the hottub, also stood and raised his arms to cup his hands around his mouth and yell, "I agree with Ichigo. Not a good idea, Shiro!"

Shirosaki flipped him off in response and then took a few steps back before bolting forward.

He slammed both feet down at the very edge of the shingled roof and pushed off, sending himself soaring into the air.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Shirosaki, the crazy ass, jump off the three story house and curl into a ball. Everyone moved away as he came closer and closer to the bottom. He collided with the water with a huge _splash_ which caused a mini tsunami to engulf Kon and the girls, as well as some of the others in the pool.

Ichigo quickly hopped in and waded through the water so he could get to Shiro, but he paused when the waves and ripples made it impossible to see beneath the surface.

He didn't see the bubbles as they got closer and closer so he choked on a gasp when he felt something wrap around his ankles. His feet got pulled out from under him and he was dragged down beneath the surface.

He kicked and thrashed around in the water until he finally resurfaced.

He took in big gulps of air-as if he'd been underwater for 10 whole minutes.

Ichigo scowled when he heard everyone laughing-Shirosaki being the loudest of all of them.

He narrowed his eyes and glared but it seemed to have no effect.

"Shoulda seen yer face~!" Shirosaki's cackles simmered down to soft giggling and he swam slow circles around Ichigo as the teen growled and started making his way towards the shallow end.

"Asshole. Next time I hope you miss and hit the diving board." Ichigo snarled, making Shiro's giggles escalate back up to deep chuckles.

"You don't mean that~!"

"Fuck off." Ichigo snapped when Shirosaki pressed up against his back and tried to pull him back into the deep end.

"Hey lovebirds!"

The two brothers looked up to see that most of the others had moved on to join Mugetsu in the hottub.

"Come on in when you're done fondling each other!" Kon was waving them over with a big smile and the others were either smirking or ignoring them at this point.

Ichigo couldn't help but glance towards Grimmjow, who had also climbed in with the others. The bluenette looked a little pissed and was too busy glaring at Shiro's to notice Ichigo's curious expression.

"We're coming." Ichigo called back and he went to jump out of the side of the pool, but Shirosaki held firm, his arms wrapped around the younger like a steel trap.

Ichigo felt himself shiver when lips pressed to his neck.

"Shiro... Let me go." He whispered and he felt Shiro's grip tighten even more. "Shiro-oooo" Ichigo let out a long squeal at the end when hands slid down the front of his shorts. Ichigo felt like his face was about to explode! "What are you doing!?" He whispered harshly while trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

Shirosaki didn't answer-he just pressed open-mouthed kisses to Ichigo's neck and let his fingers play with the coarse hair he found trailing down Ichigo's cute lil' bellybutton to places much more south.

"S-shiro!" Ichigo sucked in a breath and closed his eyes when he felt his brother's larger body push against him completely. Sharp hipbones slid against his backside and Ichigo could clearly feel something hard pressing against him.

Ichigo elbowed Shiro in the ribs just enough for the other to hiss in pain. He pulled himself out of the water and quickly jumped into the tub, right between Mugetsu and some guy named Starrk. He slipped into the steaming water until only his head was visible so nobody would notice his growing... _problem._

Shirosaki growled at the loss but eventually followed behind at a slower pace. He slid in beside Grimmjow, but he was too busy pouting to notice the annoyed sneer sent his way.

Ichigo blinked and tried to distract himself from his two molesters by looking around to see who else was sitting in the circle.

He already knew that his brothers, Mugetsu, Shiro, and Kon, were in the tub.

Kon was sandwhiched between Halibel and Nel. Beside them was Grimmjow and then Shiro, and on the other side of the tub was Shiro's brothers, Nnoitra and Yammy.

Szayel was still over by the pool, floating around on his blowup chair that looked a lot like a thrown and Ulquiorra, the antisocial brother, was sitting on one of the lawn chairs as he fiddled with his phone.

The only one missing was-Oh wait, speak of the devil.

Ichigo smiled as he watched Getsuga make his way towards them, clad in dark blue trunks. Ichigo scooted closer to Mugetsu to give the other more room to sit and Getsuga smiled at the silent offer.

Once everyone was settled and relaxed, it was time for the talking to begin.

Ichigo expected Kon to be the first to start rambling, but it was actually one of Shiro's foster brothers.

"Is it okay if I ask you guys something awkward?" They all looked over to Yammy. The overly muscled teen was leaning back against the rail as he looked to each brother curiously.

"Uhmmm... Sure?" Kon answered for them. He was draped over Nel, who was giggling lightly at the closeness.

"I was just wonderin'-I know you guys are pretty much identical, so... Do twins have the same sized... ya know... _penises?"_

As soon as the word left his mouth, Nnoitra and a few of the others splashed water at his face to shut him up.

"What the hell, you pervert!? That's not something you ask people you just met!" Neliel scolded and Ichigo felt his face turn bright red at the thought of how he would have to answer that question.

"What!? You know how some guys say your dick gets bigger the more you play with it-well wouldn't this put that theory to the test? 'Cause I don't think they all masturbate at the same times!"

"Gross! I don't wanna hear this! Just shuddup, Yammy!"

"Hold on... I'm kinda curious now too." Everyone's eyes snapped to Shiro as he sat up straight. The smirk was back on his face and he looked around with a sharp glint in his golden eyes.

Getsu raised one orange brow and shook his head but a smirk that mirrored Shiro's spread across his lips.

"Whadaya say?" Shiro asked and Getsuga shrugged indifferently. "Sweet! Alright, boys and girls-let us answer that age old question!"

Shirosaki quickly hopped out of the Jacuzzi so that everyone had a good view and he waited for Getsuga to crawl out and stand beside him before he decided it was time.

Both teens stood side by side, facing the hot tub and showing off their long, lean bodies. Wet, pale skin glistened in the moonlight and became haloed by the shifting light of the pool. Getsuga's hip-length hair glowed like fire and stuck to his back while Shiro's white bangs hung in his face. Water dripped to their strong chests and ran down between their abs, leaving behind a wet, glistening trail.

Shiro reached for the zipper of his soaked jeans (he never actually changed), but then he paused.

"Wait... stiff or limp?" Shiro asked aloud, making multiple faces turn red, but he didn't care as he looked to Getsuga for an answer.

His twin just shrugged.

Ichigo felt his eyes nearly fall out of his head when both brothers suddenly pulled each other in and began a steamy make-out session.

They were grabbing and grinding and sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

Ichigo slapped his hands to his face in order to block out the scene, but he found himself peeking between his fingers.

A strong pang of jealousy hit him and made his blood boil, but he was too embarrassed to act on it.

Shirosaki tried to dominate the kiss, but that seemed to make something snap in Getsuga, because the orangette suddenly reached up and dug his fingers into Shiro's white hair, making the teen hiss in slight pain. Getsuga then roughly tilted Shiro's head back and shoved his tongue further inside, twisting and flicking it playfully to force a moan from Shiro's throat.

The white haired teen reached around and dug his nails into Getsuga's back and wrapped his fingers into those long strands of silky hair. He tugged on it to try and reassert his dominance, but that only seemed to spurge the other on.

Ichigo snuck a peek back towards Mugetsu to see his reaction, but his eldest brother didn't seem to care. He was leaning back in the water, his eyes closed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Then Ichigo switched his gaze to Kon, who looked like he was going to be a little sick.

Neliel had a hand over her mouth to try and cover the smalls squeals of excitement. She was also blushing just as bad as Ichigo. Halibel and Stark seemed almost as indifferent as Mugetsu. Nnoitra was rolling his eyes while Yammy seemed to be trying to look anywhere else.

Then there was Grimmjow. He didn't react much-just watched everything unfold with a thoughtful look on his face and eventually his blue eyes flicked to Ichigo, and said teen quickly averted his eyes.

After a minute, the twins finally parted, panting harshly. They slowly removed their hands from each other.

"Woah..." Shiro mumbled and he had to take a step back and blink away the hazy feeling. _"Damn._ You can kiss."

Getsuga let a smug grin spread his lips at the compliment and he stood a little taller, as if he was accepting an award.

"Okay... so... What were we doing?" Shirosaki asked as he looked around. Reality seemed to hit him when his eyes locked with Ichigo's icy gaze. "Oh yeah~! Dick size." He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper while Getsuga untied the knot to his shorts. "On the count o' three." Getsuga nodded and waited. "1... 2...-"

"Shirosaki."

Said teen instantly recognized that deep, authoritative voice and it made him nearly jump out of his skin. He quickly buttoned up his shorts and turned to face the man standing between the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard.

"Father~! Welcome home!" Shirosaki called while forcing a smile on his lips.

Aizen crossed his arms and stared at the teen for a while before switching his gaze to each brother in turn. Ichigo felt himself shrink back into the steaming water when their eyes locked. He suddenly felt nervous and he wasn't sure why.

"Good to see everyone has made themselves comfortable." Aizen said as he made his way forward. He paused by the chairs and nodded to Ulquiorra, who had dropped whatever he'd been doing on his phone to give the man his undivided attention. "I'd like to welcome you all and let you know that if you get hungry then you can help yourself to the kitchen. I know I promised a BBQ, but it's a little late for that now." He waited until everyone nodded in understanding before continuing. "Now then... Ichigo." Said orangette snapped his gaze back up to the man and nearly gulped when he was motioned to come out of the water. "Someone is here to see you."

…

..

**TBC**

..

…

_Soooooo~_

_You all should know who it is_

_I aasure you, it's not a big secret_

_And you've all been pretty good at guessing shit so far_

_Okay... I know I promised lemons_

_but I couldn't squeeze it into this chapter!_

_(pun totally intended)_

_Next chapter will be a lot easier to do it_

_But at least I threw in a little yuminess for you!_

_You got some GrimmIchi make-out_

_Some ShiroIchi fondling_

_and a bit of GetsuShiro snogging_

_haha~!_

_I know Shirosaki is an awesome Seme... But I actually see Getsuga being a little more dominating_

_he IS suppoed to represent Ichigo's Vasto Lorde Hollow form-don't forget!_

_Anyway... I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed~_


End file.
